Save Me From the Dark
by lizzieloo
Summary: A young girl descended from a half-vampire. A family that loves and protects her from afar. A coven that covets her potential powers. Who will win the fight for her existence?
1. The Distance

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters, or any lyrics or titles of songs I use.

AN: I came up with this idea while I was waiting at the airport several weeks ago and the ideas kept flying through my mind after that, so I knew it had to be my next story. This purely came from my thoughts (along with inspiration from Mrs. Stephenie Meyer of course)—I've never read anything with this story line, but I also haven't looked to see if this is similar to any other story on this site. If it does seem similar to something else, I truly am sorry, that was not my intention, but I can guarantee it will be different too, simply because of creative differences. Anyways, now that that is out of the way, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of _Save Me From the Dark_. I've very excited to begin a new story and one that's so different from anything else I've written. So, without further ado, here is.....

**Ch. 1: _The Distance_** — Travis

_Do you remember  
How you were gonna stay free?  
But they had plans for you  
And things to do  
The same thing goes for me  
Well well I never  
Saw it coming to me  
But when I turned around  
To look at you  
It was all that I could do  
To see the distance  
Everybody wants to run  
And I'm no different  
Feeling like the only one _

I was at my piano, working on a new composition, when I heard Esme's cell phone ring. She answered it almost instantly.

"Hello?" Her gently voice rang out clearly from the kitchen.

I could just make out the low timbre of the caller. It was Carlisle.

"Is everything all right?" Esme asked, sounding a bit panicked.

I listened harder to make out what my father was saying through the phone.

A hesitant pause. _"I'm not sure. Is everyone at the house?"_

"Yes, they're all home," Esme dropped her voice to a whisper, although I could still hear her perfectly.

_"Can you gather everyone into the dining room. We need to have a family meeting. Immediately."_

"Yes, yes of course."

_"I'll be home in less than 2 minutes. I love you."_

"I love you too. See you soon."

The instant Esme hung up the phone she dashed from the kitchen, spotting me at the piano.

"I guess you heard that," she said, her voice calm but her thoughts wheeling with worry.

I stood up from the bench. "Yes, I'll get Jasper and Emmett."

She nodded her thanks, and before she could even call Alice's name, the dark-haired pixie was already standing beside us, her grin not quite reaching her eyes.

"I saw us gathered for the meeting," she explained.

"Do you know what this is about?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I can't see anything past the meeting. I think Carlisle's doing his best to hide it from me."

I nodded in agreement. I had tried to read my father's thoughts, and only came up with him cataloguing diseases in his mind. He was definitely trying to hide this. It must be huge news. Or too horrific to share beforehand. I grimaced at the thought. Hopefully it was the former, not the later.

Esme flitted to the garage to gather Rosalie, while Alice and I headed for the backdoor.

Jasper and Emmett were currently on hour five of "World's Longest and Largest Snowball Fight." They were creating snowballs the size of boulders and chunking them at each other. Although, as Alice and I stepped into the backyard, they had apparently moved on to using stealth attacks. Both were hidden deep in the woods, trying to outdo the other. It was times like this that I was grateful we lived in the middle of nowhere Canada. Trying to explain this game to neighbors would be something else.

"Jasper, he's in the tree," Alice spoke, helping out her husband, having seen Emmett's next move.

"No fair!" We heard Emmett bellow. "Cheater!" We heard the loud smack and laughed, both having seen in our minds how Jasper had turned the tables and slammed a snowball at Emmett from behind.

"Guys, we need to head inside. Very urgent family meeting," Alice spoke, actually serious for once.

The boys dropped everything and emerged from the woods.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, picking up on our worry.

"We don't know. Only that Carlisle will be home in like 30 seconds and wants us in the dining room."

"That doesn't sound good," Emmett murmured.

My thoughts exactly.

* * *

When Carlisle walked through the door less than a minute later, we were all seated around the dining room table, anxiously awaiting whatever news Carlisle had for us.

He stood at the head of the table and slowly looked over each of us in turn, as if it was the last time he'd see us.

This was not a good sign.

Taking a deep—albeit unnecessary breath—he began.

"As you have probably already surmised, this meeting does not involve good news," Carlisle reached down and took Esme's hand within in his. "Aro has summoned some of us to appear before him."

The room was stunned into silence.

Esme's horrified expression conveyed what everyone was feeling at that statement. "But, but why?"

"I do not know," Carlisle said, shaking his head at his helplessness. "But we would be foolish to ignore the summons."

I was frustrated that I couldn't pull more information from my father's mind. He had become too skilled at blocking his thoughts when he didn't want me to know them. "You said he only summoned some of us. Who?" I asked. I had my guesses, but wanted confirmation.

Sighing deeply, Carlisle answered my query. "You. Alice. And myself."

My expression darkened. Of course. Aro had been after Alice and my abilities for years. He thought we'd make an excellent addition to his little collection of gifted vampires.

Jasper growled. "No. I'm not allowing it," he barked, throwing his arm around Alice and pulling her closer, as if he could protect her from the summons.

Carlisle's pained expression turned to Jasper. "You know what the consequences would be to ignore Aro. Extinction."

Esme's eyes filled with tears at the thought. "But you don't know what he wants. I refuse to have this family torn apart."

"And it may be nothing at all," Carlisle said gently, trying to reassure his wife. "But…but I want us to be prepared for the worst case scenario. We leave tomorrow morning. Everyone needs to take the time to say their goodbyes, just in case…" He trailed off bleakly.

Emmett slammed his hand on the table, causing the wood to creak at the pressure. "I'm coming with you guys," he stated firmly. Rose looped her arm through his, nodding her agreement to her husband's statement.

"No, it's too risky. It's better if only the three of us go. Just in case. So some of us will be saved should this go badly," Carlisle reasoned.

Jasper shook his head in the negative, but before he could open his mouth to speak, Esme jumped up from her chair.

"If you think for one second that you're leaving us behind, you have another thing coming Carlisle Cullen," she all but shouted, prodding her husband's chest with her finger for emphasis. "I refuse to be left behind, and I'm sure the others feel the same. We are a family. We stick together. We will face this together. Got it?" She challenged Carlisle, who was too stunned by his wife's outburst to utter anything. "Besides," Esme continued, sounding drained now as she sunk back into her chair, "I don't want to be left alone to pick up the pieces if things...don't go well. My life would mean nothing without my family. Without you."

Carlisle leaned over and kissed Esme tenderly on the forehead, before turning to face the rest of us. He met each of our gazes, silently asking if this was what we wanted too. Each of us agreed with a vehement nod, grim expressions etched across our features.

"Alright. I guess that settles it. We will leave tomorrow morning. Enjoy your time until then."

He didn't have to add that it might be our last moments together.

Emmett and Rosalie instantly disappeared, with Jasper and Alice drifting off next.

Esme leaned over the table and covered my hand with hers in comfort. I looked up and our gazes locked. Neither of us said any words; we didn't have to. My mother was conveying how much she loved me. Carlisle walked over and stood behind me, clamping his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll work out Edward. You'll see," he said confidently, trying to sound convincing. Except I could pick up the worry that was slipping from his blocked thoughts.

I nodded my head once, then stood suddenly and rushed from the room, letting my parents have time together as well.

I glanced at the piano, the half-finished composition spread out across the stand. Would I ever have a chance to finish it? So much had changed in a matter of minutes. I ran my hand across the keys, caressing the smooth ivory.

I usually never minded being alone in this world. In fact, I rather enjoyed the afforded solitude that came with being single. But not in this moment. No, now I longed to share what may be my last few hours in existence with someone. It was sad that the current love of my life was this piano, this inanimate thing. It suddenly seemed so dull compared to the comfort of a loving embrace.

I dashed from the house as quickly as I could, seeking solace from the stars.

* * *

We stood silently, staring at the ominous door that would lead to whatever fate Aro had planned for us. Our guide had scampered through the doors a moment ago to announce our arrival, giving my family a few precious moments together.

Emmett and Rosalie shared a kiss. Alice and Jasper held hands. Carlisle slid his arm around Esme's shoulder, murmuring softly in her ear. And I stood rigid, trying to catch a hint of the reason for the summons from the minds that lay beyond the door. But no such luck. I couldn't hear anything. They must have a guard that's a shield…

Before I could consider that possibility, the doors flung open and we were ushered inside by two guards.

The large chamber was surprisingly empty. Aro, Caius and Marcus, along with their guards, were the only ones present.

"Ah Carlisle, my old friend, so good to see you!" Aro said, welcoming us as he stepped forward to greet us.

"You're looking well Aro," Carlisle said in returned.

Aro laughed. "As well as can be expected at my age."

Carlisle smiled.

"Ah, I see you brought the entire family," Aro turned to face us, sounding pleased. "So good to see you again Esme."

Esme managed a smile, nodding her greeting.

"And young Edward and Alice. Marvelous to see you."

I noticed Jasper's grip on Alice tighten slightly as Carlisle smoothly slid in between us and Aro, effectively blocking us from sight.

Aro noted the protective gesture with a slight raising of his eyebrow before gesturing for us to come forward. "Do come along. We have much to discuss."

Marcus and Caius greeted Carlisle, before we were all seated around a large table in the middle of the room.

"I'm sure you are curious as to why we have summoned you," Aro began, steepling his fingers before him.

"You could say that," Carlisle replied.

"Yes, yes, well we have a favor to ask of your family," Aro said.

The surprise was evident on Carlisle's face.

"This is a very delicate matter," Marcus added. "One we don't really want to inform the vampire world of—yet."

"You are still living in Canada, are you not?" Aro asked.

"We are," Carlisle answered.

"Excellent. There is a young human girl in your area that we'd like you to keep tabs on."

"She resides in a place called Forks, Washington. I believe it's relatively close to your home," Caius added.

Carlisle nodded his head in confirmation, before asking the question we all had been dying to voice. "I don't mean to sound rude, but why? Why this girl?"

"Ah yes, the most vital part of our request. You see, over 400 years ago, an incredible being was born. She was half vampire and half human," Aro paused, letting the amazement settle in.

All of our mouths dropped open.

"But…but how is that possible?" Carlisle asked, incredulous.

"It is in fact possible, however unlikely that sounds. A vampire—one with amazing control—and a human female created a baby, a girl. It is a rare thing to do—there have only been a handful of cases known since the beginning of our existence."

We were all speechless.

"The baby was not a completely human baby. It grew and advanced at an alarming rate. It shared both human and vampire abilities. It was a true wonder. Then once that girl matured, she married and in turn had children, who in turn grew up and had children and so forth. Every so often, one of the ancestors has extraordinary gifts or powers—a token of the vampire heritage. We have since traced that line, searching for these individuals with these gifts."

"And this girl, she is from this line?"

"Yes, Isabella Swan. She is currently six years old and living in Forks. She has not exhibited any such abilities yet, however, the way the heritage seems to skip generations, we believe that it is highly likely she will develop them at some point."

"So you would like us to see if she develops these abilities?" Carlisle asked, still sounding dazed from this new, unheard of possibility.

"Yes," Aro replied, turning to face me and Alice. "This is where the two of you come in. Both of your gifts will prove useful in keeping tabs on her and monitoring any changes to her person."

"And if she does begin to exhibit inhuman abilities?" Carlisle asked.

"You would inform us, of course, and we would chose the correct course of action from there," Marcus answered.

"And the correct course of action would be?" Carlisle questioned, already dreading the answer in his mind.

"If their abilities are useful, we change them once they mature, allowing them to reach their full potential. If not, and if those gifts will let them remain normal in human society, then they shall live out their lives and never know of our world."

"And if they don't wish to become a vampire?"

Caius flashed a grin. "Now do you really think we would give them that option?"

Aro sent him an annoyed glance before adding to Caius' comment. "Some of the gifts are too unique, too overwhelming, to leave them human. They could not live a normal life, or possibly risk exposure for our kind without even knowing it. Sometimes, it is a risk we cannot take. But in the case of Miss Swan, only time will tell. And we were hoping you would agree to not only keep an eye on her, but to help protect her should an ability began to develop. Will you do this for us Carlisle? We would be in your debt."

Carlisle glanced at Esme before turning his gaze to the rest of his family. He hated making this decision on his own, without having the opportunity to discuss it with everyone else first.

Aro seemed to sense his apprehension and suddenly rose. "We will give you some time to discuss it." He walked from the room, followed by Marcus and Caius, to at least give us the illusion of privacy, even though they could probably hear every word.

Carlisle instantly turned to face us. "Well, would anyone like to discuss this?"

"So that's it? We just have to watch over this girl?" Emmett asked, sounding cheerful. Truth be told we were all feeling relieved, knowing that extinction was not on the plan for today.

Can we really say no to the Volturi?" Esme asked softly.

"Well, that probably wouldn't be in our best interest, but let's at least keep all our options on the table for now," Carlisle responded with a small smile.

"Once I've seen her and been around her, I should be able to keep tabs on her future from Canada. It shouldn't be that difficult or too much of an inconvenience then," Alice chimed in.

I nodded. "Same for me. If it's possible for me to really tune in with her, I shouldn't have to get too close to hear her thoughts. I shouldn't have to even go over the border. It'd be easy to check in from time to time."

"But what if she does develop a gift. And they want to change her? I can't agree with forcing anyone into this existence," Rosalie argued.

"I don't agree with their ways either. But she may never develop abilities and be none the wiser. And if she does, well, we'd cross that bridge when it came," Jasper added.

"I really don't want to say no to them," Esme whispered, worried over what could happen to her family if we didn't agree. You definitely did not want to get on the Volturi's bad side. "Plus we know she'd be safe with us watching over her. And that she's not on our diet," Esme reasoned, already assuming a protective role for this human girl.

"So are we agreeing to do this?" Carlisle asked. He turned to each one of us in turn, receiving consenting nods from each of us.

Carlisle sighed loudly, before calling Aro back in.

The three leaders drifted back into the room, waiting to hear our answer, even though they probably already knew it.

"Alright Aro. We've agreed to watch over Isabella Swan."

Aro clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Now let's go over the details…"

* * *

So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Lemme know your thoughts about the first chapter. Thanks so much for reading! Have a wonderful evening.

Until next time,

Western


	2. Here Comes the Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters, or _Here Comes the Sun_.

AN: Here's the next chapter for you guys! It's a bit shorter, but hey, two updates in one week isn't too bad, right? Thanks so much for reading! And a special thanks to Tenosix, bananahzz and Lovinlife3792 for reviewing! This one's for you guys. Hope you enjoy it. And now, without further ado, onto...

**Ch. 2: **_**Here Comes the Sun **— _The Beatles

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right_

__

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right _

"So this is her house?" I asked Carlisle as we watched the two-story, clapboard house from the woods behind it.

"Yes," Carlisle checked his watch. "She should be getting home from school any moment."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a yellow school bus crawled to a stop in front of her house.

A tiny, six year old child flew down the steps and out the door just as it slid open. She turned to wave goodbye to the bus driver, before hopping across the lawn to her front porch, her long brunette curls bouncing around her heart-shaped face.

"Awwww," Alice cooed from beside me. "She's so cute!"

I had to admit, she was about the most adorable child I'd ever seen. Even from our distance in the woods, I could make out her features perfectly. Large chocolate doe eyes, a sprinkle of freckles across her button nose, a mischievous grin. She was pale, almost unnaturally so, but it contrasted nicely with her dark features to give her an ethereal look. She already looked mystical—surely she would develop abilities to go along with her otherworldly appearance.

I couldn't help but smile when she literally tripped up the steps of the porch and almost fell through the front door.

She was cute. And clumsy.

Alice squealed with pleasure—she thought her clumsiness was absolutely adorable. Even Carlisle had a fond smile already in place for this little human.

All three of us were already enchanted with this child. And we'd only seen her for less than a minute.

We watched through the window as she dropped her backpack carelessly by the front door, before rummaging through the fridge and pulling out an apple. She took bites from it while gathering crayons, markers and paper, before settling down at the kitchen table to draw and color.

I was surprised. I figured, as with most American kids, she'd be glued to the television until she went to bed.

"Edward, can you hear her?" Carlisle asked.

Jolted back to the present, I was reminded of the task at hand. I'd been so fascinated by watching this child that I hadn't even noticed if I could hear her.

Sure enough, the instant I thought about it, I heard her thoughts.

_…Daddy's going to love my picture. I bet he'll put it on the fridge…_she glanced up, looking at the clock in the kitchen_…he should be home soon. I wonder what's for dinner. I hope he doesn't try to cook tonight…hmm, pizza…_

"Yeah, I can hear her."

"Alice?" Carlisle questioned next.

Alice focused, closing her eyes and scanning what the future held for this little girl. When her vision ended, she smiled. "She's having pepperoni pizza for dinner."

"Excellent. This should work then," Carlisle said. "Can either of you detect anything that might signal special abilities?"

I scanned her thoughts for several moments, appreciating her soft mental voice. She didn't shout like many humans. "Nothing so far. She's debating talking her dad into getting a dog like her friend Angela," I said with a grin.

Alice popped back from scanning visions. "Nothing in the immediate future. She'll have a vision and hearing test at school in two weeks, and both results will be perfect. That could possibly indicate special abilities," Alice said, referring to our enhanced sight and hearing, "but then again many humans have perfect scores as well."

"I guess time will truly tell then," Carlisle responded.

All three of us turned back to watch the little girl through the window, thoroughly fascinated. It was not often that we had the opportunity to openly observe humans, especially children, and it piqued our curiosity greatly. I enjoyed hearing her pleasant, pure, childlike thoughts ramble around her head. It was a nice reprieve from the cruel and vile adult thoughts I was often subjected to.

Eventually, we heard a car drive down the street and a police car pulled into the driveway. Chief of Police Charles Swan was home.

Isabella perked up when she heard the car, and shot out of her chair when the keys jangled in the lock. She flew across the room when the door opened.

"Daddy!"

Chief Swan opened his arms so his daughter could jump into them, scooping her to him tightly. His thoughts revealed what was already apparent—that his little girl meant the world to him.

We all smiled fondly at the scene.

"So my little Bella, what should we have for dinner?"

She tapped her chin with her finger, pretending to consider her options before answering. "Pizza!"

"Pizza it is Princess," Chief Swan said before tickling his daughter. She giggled before squirming out of his reach.

"Daddy, come look at my picture!" She grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the table to see her drawing.

He picked up the picture, examining the splashes of color on the page. I could just make out what looked like a sun and some colorful flowers.

"It's beautiful Bella. I can't wait to hang it up on the fridge so we can see it everyday."

"I'm not finished yet," she replied, tugging the picture back from her father's hands. "I still need to add you and me to it!"

"Well why don't you work on that while I order the pizza."

Bella nodded, before settling back at the table and picking up a crayon.

Her father turned to leave the room to call in the order. But before he took two steps away, Bella spoke again.

"Pepperoni please," she said, grinning.

Chief Swan spun around to face his daughter. "Of course. I'd be crazy to order any other kind." He bent down to poke Bella in the side once, gave her a kiss on her forehead, and turned to walk out of the room, leaving Bella giggling at the table.

Carlisle's hand rested on my shoulder, pulling my attention from the heart-warming scene.

"You ready?"

I nodded, although I was reluctant to leave such a touching sight. This was probably a daily occurrence for her—basking in her father's love. But for me, well, it'd been decades since I'd experienced that sort of affection. And now that I'd seen this picture-perfect scene, I wanted more. I was once again reminded of my own loneliness, but watching this sight made me lightened my soul, if only for a moment. I could have easily stayed there for hours, watching this little family of two. But I remembered Carlisle's warning: we should try to not get involved. It would be best for all sides in the end. No attachments.

But I knew it was too late. I was already attached, even if in such a small way.

I turned to follow Carlisle and Alice into the darkening forest, but not before glancing over my shoulder one last time at the little happy house at the edge of the woods.

* * *

"What was she like?" Rosalie asked the instant we stepped through the door. She had wanted to come with us, but Carlisle thought it best to keep our numbers low. At least for this first trip.

Rosalie had the hardest time accepting what we were. The one thing she longed for was children, to be a mother; something this existence did not allow (although we now knew it was possible to father a child…). Rosalie adored children, and sadly, most were terrified of us, making it difficult to be around them. Of course she would hound us for details of this human child.

"Oh Rose, she was so adorable!" Alice gushed. "Long brunette curls, large brown eyes, little freckles. She was a bit clumsy too, which just added to the cuteness…"

By this time, the rest of the family had joined us in the living room. Esme had a fond smile in place at Alice's description, and Jasper and Emmett were beaming at how excited and delighted their wives were over a tiny human. Anything to make them happy…

I wandered over to stand by the piano, absentmindedly tracing the ivory keys.

"And Edward and Alice were both able to tap into her, so to speak, so watching her from a distance should be relatively easy," Carlisle chimed in before heading to his study to call Aro with the news of our success.

Esme took note of my silence and walked over to stand beside me.

"Edward?" She questioned gently.

I raised my gaze and met hers.

She must have seen my sadness, the loneliness in my eyes, because she drew me into a tight hug, much like Chief Swan had held his own daughter earlier.

"Thanks Esme," I murmured into her shoulder.

She nodded, understanding that I often didn't need comforting words, just comforting actions. A mother's embrace tended to work wonders with me.

"Want to go for a hunt, just you and me?" She asked as she pulled away from me.

I nodded, a small grin in place for the woman who had completely assumed the role of mother to me. We had always had a special bond, probably due to the fact that I was her first "child." And because our personalities and interests were so similar.

Isabella Swan may have her father to share moments with, but I had Esme. And I wouldn't trade that for the world.

* * *

Esme emerged from the woods and sat beside me on the boulder, having finished her hunt. I hadn't been in much of a mood for hunting, and was done way before her. I could feel her eyes on me, trying to figure out what I was thinking about. But fortunately for me, I was the only one with the mind-reading ability.

She was debating whether to press the matter, but before she could make up her mind, I broke the silence.

"I'm alright Esme, I promise," I said softly, giving her a gentle smile.

_But you'd tell me if something was truly wrong, right?_

"Yes, of course," I sighed. "I've just been reminded of my own loneliness lately, that's all.

Esme reached her arm around my shoulder and pulled me to her side. "She's out there Edward. I know you'll find her, and soon, very soon."

I raised my eyebrow at her certainty.

She grinned in response. "Call it a mother's intuition."

"Thanks mom."

Her eyes brightened at the word 'mom.' She truly thought of us as her children, and loved when she had the chance to mother and take care of us, however rare those opportunities were.

"So tell me more about this little girl, this Isabella."

"Well, she goes by Bella, or at least that's what her dad called her, and the name really suits her, inside and out. She had such happy, simple thoughts. It was such a nice change from the usual. And her father absolutely adores her."

"I wonder what happened to her mother?" Esme asked, instantly worried for this little girl she'd never met.

"I'm not sure. Aro never told us and I couldn't pull any thoughts from Chief Swan's head about her," I made a mental note to find out, to cure both of our curiosity. I had been wondering the same thing all day.

"Well she sounds wonderful. I can't wait to see her myself," Esme said, suddenly excited. Her thoughts were imagining hearing the happy sounds of a child running through the house. I felt sad for my mother, knowing that was something she would never experience.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I can't wait for you to see her either."

* * *

So they meet Bella (sort of). I hope yall enjoyed the Esme/Edward scenes too. I wanted to make sure I put some in because I feel like there are never enough and that they have such a special bond—I have always seen Edward as a total momma's boy. Anyways, hope yall liked this chapter! Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful weekend. Happy Friday!

Until next time,

Western


	3. Marvelous Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters, or _Marvelous Things_ by Eisley.

**AN**: Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the late update, and for this chapter being so short, but my dog passed away very suddenly last week and the last thing I felt like doing was writing (or if I had, it'd probably be really sad, depressing stuff...). If any of you guys are reading _I'd Lie_ too, I'm sorry to say that it might be a few more days before that's updated as well. I've fallen way behind on writing and need to play catchup now that I'm feeling up to it. That being said, thank you guys so much for all of your reviews—they really made my day, and were especially wonderful to receive during my bit of a rough week. So thanks a million for those reviews—it means so much to get feedback on my stories! And hopefully I will have some time to catchup on writing as well (although I'm trying to reread _New Moon_ before the movie—yay!) Anyways, thanks so much for your patience with me, and for reading! And now, without further ado, onto...

**Ch. 3:** _**Marvelous Things **— _Eisley

_I awoke the dawn  
Saw horses growing out the lawn  
Ah ah ....._

__

I glimpsed a bat with butterfly wings  
Oh what marvelous things  
Ah ah....

_Dark night...hold tight, and sleep tight  
My baby  
Morning light...shall burst bright  
And keep us here safely_

_2 Years Later_

"Bella's going to get an A on her spelling test," Alice shouted excitedly from her room.

I paused my piano playing at the report. I wasn't surprised; even at eight Bella was a smart girl.

We all smiled at the news. It was completely weird that my family followed Bella's progress as she grew up, but it gave us something exciting and new to add to our rather mundane lifestyle. When you lived forever, things got old pretty fast.

Carlisle's initial rule to not get attached to Bella flew right out the window the second we saw her. He was even one of the first to completely disregard his own rule.

So far she hadn't developed any special abilities or gifts, which I was secretly joyful for. I did not want to see her condemned to this life, if you could even call it that. But we'd monitored her progress in school and followed her as she grew up as if she were part of the family. Odd, I know.

But it fascinated each one of us. Since none of us altered in the slightest of ways, never growing a second older than our age, it intrigued us the way Bella changed each day.

I never told my family this—although I'm sure Alice saw it in her visions and they might have had an inkling knowing the way I was drawn to the girl—but I didn't just go to the border every month or so to hear her thoughts: I visited her every time. I'd hide in the woods outside her house, just watching the daily activities of a human household. And when night had fallen, and both residents were soundly asleep, I'd actually creep across the yard, scale the wall of her house, and watch her through her window, just to check on her.

I worried about her constantly. The world was so dangerous for a fragile human, especially one as clumsy as Bella. She and the local doctor were already on a first name basis because she was in there so often.

Her dreams fascinated me as well. They were usually pleasant, happy thoughts: reliving fond memories with her father, playing with her friends or some boy named Jacob, or having certain animals as pets, including an elephant named George on one occasion. But every once in a while she had a nightmare. When she did, it took everything in my willpower to not enter her room to comfort her. They usually didn't last long—she'd move on to a nicer thought or wake herself up—but those few minutes when she suffered, I did too.

"What's her dad getting her for Christmas?" Emmett asked eagerly. He loved human holidays, and following those festivities through an actual human made it a hundred times more fun for him.

Alice zoned out for several moments, before replying from upstairs. I smiled at her vision. Bella would love it. "A puppy!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands with delight. "A black Labrador."

"Awesome!" Emmett cheered.

We all knew how long Bella had yearned for a dog. And now we were happy she would be getting one in a few short months.

* * *

The next day, I hummed while I ran to my perch outside of Bella's house. It had been a while since I'd seen our little human, and it was high time I checked in.

As I drew closer, I heard what sounded like a very poor imitation of "Frere Jacques" being played on a piano. I pushed myself to move faster the last distance, the house in my sight in a matter of seconds.

I hopped up to my tree branch to peer into the house.

And grinned.

There, little Bella was seated at a second-hand piano, squinting at sheet music and slowly moving her fingers across the keys.

Bella was learning to play the piano.

I was beaming from my perch. She had chosen the instrument that I loved and held dear to me. My little human was full of surprises. I closed my eyes as she worked through the song, grimacing when she hit a wrong note every few seconds. But she was trying, no matter how frustrated she was. Her thoughts were completely focused on the music as well.

_…E…F…G……E…F…G…._

I opened my eyes again to watch her practice. Her brow was furrowed and the tip of her tongue was just visible through her lips, signaling that she was truly concentrating.

She practiced for the next hour or so, determined to get it to sound halfway decent. And by the end of that hour, it really did. I was so proud of her.

When her dad came home, she played it for him and he was overjoyed, sweeping her into his arms and swinging her around as they both laughed.

I smiled fondly, ignoring the sharp pain where my heart would have been. I was once again reminded of my own loneliness, and ached at missing being part of this human world, but brushed it aside with my joy at Bella's most recent accomplishment.

I waited through dinner—where Chief Swan managed to burn the spaghetti a little—through story time, until Bella was sound asleep. I resumed my position outside her window, watching as she slept.

That's when the storm hit.

Thunder—loud, booming, house-shaking thunder—rolled in first. I watched Bella, waiting for her to wake up at the noise. But she didn't. However, her dreams took a dreadful turn: from warm, happy dreams to a nightmare involving being stuck outside in the middle of a thunderstorm like this one. So she was subconsciously aware of the weather. Interesting…

My curiosity, however, was overpowered by helplessness. I watched as Bella's nightmare became worse. She thrashed across the bed, whimpering. Sweat broke out across her forehead.

I willed her to wake up.

No such luck. Not even the thunder she was so frightened of could jolt her from her sleep.

I listened into Chief Swan's mind, hoping he might wake up and check on Bella, but he was in as deep a sleep as her.

What to do, what to do….

I focused back on Bella, who continued to jerk around on the bed, twisting her legs in her covers.

I glanced at the window, then at Bella again.

Could I do it? But what if she woke up. Having a strange man in her bedroom would be infinitely more frightening than thunder. And it would risk so much.

But I could monitor her through her thoughts. I'd know if she—or Chief Swan—were going to suddenly wake up.

I looked at Bella again. I hated being helpless. I wanted to comfort her—to end her nightmare.

And so I slid open her window silently.

I stepped down onto the floor and took the few steps that brought me to her bedside.

I knelt beside the mattress, wondering what to do know. I hadn't really figured out just _how_ to comfort her. But she made that decision for me. She rolled to face me on the bed, her arms splayed out in front of her. I was momentarily distracted, staring at her face. I'd never been this close to her before…

Monitoring her thoughts the entire time, I slowly reached my hand toward her forehead, pausing twice before I gently touched my fingertips to her warm skin in the lightest of brushes.

But it was enough. She instantly stilled before actually leaning into my touch. I guess my cold hands feel nice on her warm forehead. I allowed our contact to remain only because she was still so deeply asleep. And her nightmares had all but disappeared.

I gasped when she had leaned into my fingertips and now regretted doing so. Her scent was…appealing to say the least. She smelled better than most humans. A nice flowery scent. I felt my throat scorch with thirst and the venom pooled in my mouth instinctively.

I drew back in horror and flew to the window. I was not about to test my control. Especially not on this human child. Throwing one more glance over my shoulder, I watched her now still form sleeping on the bed, before stepping through the window and shutting it behind me.

I tore across the yard and deep into the woods.

I needed to hunt.

* * *

So there we have it, another chapter. Sorry it was so short, the next one should be longer...and to explain a little: Bella isn't Edward's singer (or at least not yet—I haven't decided yet if she ever will be). She still smells more wonderful to vampires than most humans, but he's not _completely_ crazy over her blood. Just to clear that up. Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Have a wonderful rest of the evening.

Until next time,

Western


	4. Wherever You Will Go

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters or _Wherever You Will Go_ by the Calling.

**AN:** So I am soooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I fell way behind on writing because I started a new job, but hope to play catch up over the holidays. And I just realized that I don't think my line breaks were formatted correctly on the past chapters but I have gone through and those should be fixed too. Anyways, thanks for much for reading and reviewing. And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 4: **_**Wherever You Will Go**_ — The Calling

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you _

I was walking down the sidewalk to meet up with Jasper and Alice, new sheet music in hand, when it happened. The sun peeked out from the cover of clouds for less than two seconds.

But it was enough.

I ducked into the shadow of the nearest side street, leaning against the wall to listen. I sifted through the thoughts of humans around me, searching for key words, wondering if anyone saw.

_...milk, cheese, eggs…_

_ …I do like that color…_

_ …what the hell was that…_

There. I focused in on the man's thoughts.

_Did..did I just see that? Did, did that kid..sparkle? Oh man, I know I saw that._

Shit. Someone had seen.

I glanced around, trying to seem inconspicuous, as I pinpointed the direction of the thoughts.

Across the street. There.

I groaned.

A middle-aged man was staring incredulously at me from the window of a shop across the way.

_That kid can't be human!_

I looked at the sign hanging over the shop, trying to remain calm.

And groaned again.

It had to be a comic book shop. Where overactive imaginations already thrived.

Not good.

I continued to watch the man from the corner of my eye. He was looking around the store to see if anyone else had seen the phenomenon too. The sparkling man. Luckily, he seemed to be the only one to notice. He continued to stare at me, then glanced at the comic book in his hand, and back to me.

I leaned against the wall in my most human, nonchalant pose while I listened.

_Could he be…be a superhero?_

I couldn't help the dark chuckle that slipped through my lips. Me, the good guy.

_Or, or a creature of some sort, masquerading as a human? Oh man, something about that-that thing is off._

I debated about what to do. Should I glare at him with my most menacing look, hopefully scaring him into silence? Or simply walk away, as if nothing was abnormal.

_I have to tell Henry about this! Before the guy takes off._

He scurried away from the window and moved deeper into the store, looking for his friend. I took this opportune moment to push away from the brick wall, and after checking for absolute cloud cover, stepped into the sidewalk and melted into the midafternoon street traffic. I'd be long gone by the time the man returned…

A few blocks away, I saw Jasper and Alice hovering on the corner, waiting for me. Alice was already frowning—she must've seen what had happened.

I took her elbow and gently guided her around the corner, off the street the comic book store was on, Jasper following close behind.

Once safely down the side street, and away from listening ears, I stopped and turned to face them.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't see any sun for today!"

"It's alright Alice. But a man saw."

"What was he thinking?" Jasper asked, having already been filled in on the incident by Alice.

"He definitely knows he saw something. And is putting two and two together that what he saw was not human."

Jasper cursed under his breath.

"But it's okay. I just won't come into town anymore." We rarely made appearances here. Just to pick up a few things like books or music. I'd just go to a town a little further away from now on.

"No, you don't understand," Alice practically wailed. "We're leaving!"

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"I see us moving away. That man who saw you, his friend has met Carlisle and Esme and seen you with them. And his friend already thought something strange was going on with us. And now this will confirm it."

My world was crashing down in a matter of seconds. I was okay with moving away. It happened all of the time. It was a pain, but I could deal with that.

But what I couldn't deal with was leaving Bella. If we moved, it'd have to be far away from the little girl we all were beginning to love as our own. It would break Esme's heart. And Alice's. And Rosalie's. And mine.

"We need to get home and talk with Carlisle. Immediately," Jasper said hurriedly.

I nodded grimly, knowing what my father would say.

Better safe than sorry.

* * *

"I just spoke with Aro and it has all been arranged," Carlisle announced, entering the living room where we were helping to pack up our things. We paused at his words, wondering what this meant for little Bella.

"He understands the situation completely and believes it would be best for us to leave the area."

"But what about Bella?" Alice asked the question we were all dying to know the answer to.

Carlisle sighed, sad to have to leave the child as well. "He said he will send someone over to monitor her in our place, but isn't too concerned since she has not shown any specials abilities yet. He said that the ones who do have any talents usually exhibit them by now. And since she has not, she more than likely does not possess them. But he is going to have someone check up on her, just in case.

"So we're just supposed to walk away from her, just like that?" Esme asked, sounding heartbroken.

Carlisle walked to her and wrapped her in his strong embrace. "She was never ours to begin with," he whispered, reminding us, and himself, of that.

The room fell silent, everyone saddened by this turn of events. Emmett and Jasper had always been fascinated to hear stories of her "humanness." To Rosalie, Alice and Esme, she had become the daughter or little sister they had never—and could never—have. Someone to love and watch grow and mature as she learned about the world around her. She fascinated Carlisle scientifically—a descendant of a half-vampire, half-human being—but he too had come to love her as a daughter.

And to me. To me she had become everything. She filled that void I had had since I had been changed. She reminded me of my human days—I was reliving my childhood memories through her own. She gave me something to look forward to each day. I was growing as she was. When she fell, I felt her pain too. When she played through a song on the piano perfectly, I cheered with her. When she basked in her father's love and affection, I had flashbacks to memories of being loved by my own father and mother. I had never felt so human in all my existence as a vampire. And now I had to give it up. To give my little human up. Because of one stupid man and two seconds of sunlight.

"Edward…" Alice warned, snapping me from my thoughts.

I looked up, sheepish at where my thoughts had been heading. I had already toyed with the idea of making that one man disappear. He disappears, so does our problem. But Carlisle had shot that down instantly, making me feel ashamed for even thinking of it. He was an innocent man. And I wanted to end his life so I could remain here. But that's how selfish I was. Anything to stay near Bella.

"Sorry," I muttered, finishing packing the box I was working on and taping it shut. I stood up and glanced around. The downstairs was almost all packed. And my room was already cleared out.

"I'm heading out for a bit," I announced, already halfway to the door.

"Just be back by dawn. That's when we're heading out," Esme called back over her shoulder.

I nodded, ignoring Alice's knowing gaze as I slipped out the front door and dashed into the forest.

* * *

I peered through the window at Bella's sleeping form.

I couldn't believe we had to leave this little girl. Not one family member would be spared pain from this parting. This tiny human had wormed her way into each of our hearts.

And now we had to say goodbye.

It was so strange to think about how much this affected us, and yet Bella didn't have a clue. She would never know of this family of vampires who had watched over her and protected her. Completely oblivious. Tomorrow would just be another day for her, while for us, it was heartbreaking.

But it was better this way. It's how it should be.

I listened for her father, and found him in as deep of a sleep as his daughter.

Sliding the window open, I stepped onto her floor, not making a sound.

I knelt beside her bed, gazing down at her.

How to say goodbye.

Reaching out, I placed one hand gently on her hair, running my fingers through her mass of wild locks.

I froze as she muttered something unintelligible, shifted closer into my touch and smiled.

I remained in that exact spot, watching over her one last time, until just before dawn. I could hear her father began to stir and knew it was my time to go. I walked to the window and cast one last glimpse of her over my shoulder before I stepped through the opening and slid it shut behind me.

I didn't dare look back again. I knew I wouldn't have the strength to leave her.

I bounded away from the house and into the woods, each step taking me farther and farther from the little clumsy human.

It was almost impossible not to turn back.

* * *

So whatdya think? Sad, I know, the Cullens had to leave her. But, of course, there wouldn't really be a story if they had to leave forever, so things will turn around again for them. Anyways, hope yall liked it! And I hope to get the next chapter out to yall sooner too. Have a Happy Thanksgiving for those readers who celebrate it. And as always, thanks for reading!

Until next time,

Western


	5. Vanilla Twilight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters or _Vanilla Twilight._

**AN:** I hope yall had a Happy Thanksgiving and ate lots of yummy food like I did. So here's another chapter for you guys! And to **jm1708**, thanks so much for your reviews! And to answer your questions, yes, this story jumps a few years, but this chapter should be the last time jump. And I'm not going to make Bella crazy or anything, so no worries there, lol. Anyways, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! And now, without further ado, onto...

**Ch. 5: **_**Vanilla Twilight**_ — Owl City

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

__

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here_

_Nine Years Later_

_Denali, Alaska_

I drifted downstairs and found Tanya watching a movie on TV. Tanya smiled sweetly, patting the seat next to her, encouraging me to join her. I stepped forward, glancing at the screen as I moved toward the couch.

But I never made it there. I froze mid-step.

I didn't know what movie it was or what it was about, but I did know what made me pause.

The little girl on the screen looked like Bella.

Brunette curls, a sprinkling of freckles, a cute little nose, bouncing around the screen.

Bella.

My stomach lurched.

It had been so long.

Tanya was looking at me, puzzled as to my reaction, but I was oblivious to her.

My mind flew back to the little human who had stolen our hearts all those years ago. How much time had passed since I'd last seen her? How old would she be now? 16? 17? 18?

Little Bella all grown up.

I managed to send Tanya an apologetic smile before dashing from the house and into the surrounding forest.

I rushed to my favorite clearing among the trees and perched on the large rock there, letting the sun kiss my skin, sending it into sparkles.

Bella.

Those first few years had been rough on us. It was like we were missing a member of our close-knit family. One that we had never officially met.

Alice had had a few visions of her for a while, but those too had faded away over time.

At some point, we had all made the argument for going to visit her, me and Esme especially, but each time the others reminded us that it was not a good idea, that it would be better for Bella if we would just let her go.

Besides, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to leave her twice.

But that didn't make it any easier.

As with everything, even with our excellent vampire memories, time does seem to heal all wounds and eventually the pain lessened with each day. Until she was almost just a fond memory. A dream really. A wonderful human dream. Sometimes I wonder if she had ever really existed, our little clumsy human….

But occasionally something would trigger that memory, taking us back to the love we held for her. And the pain of leaving her.

But I could never forget her. Not entirely. Not even if I had wanted to. She had come to mean too much to me, had left too deep an imprint on my dead heart for me to let her memory fade away in the wind.

I remained there the rest of the day, smiling fondly as I thought of her and letting the pain of losing her wash over me again and again.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

I was glancing through one of Carlisle's medical books, debating enrolling in med school again, when I heard the phone ring.

Letting Carlisle answer it, I instantly stiffened at my father's thoughts.

Aro.

We hadn't heard from him since, well, since that ill-fated day so long ago.

I slammed the book shut and focused on listening in to their conversation.

_"She, she has? But I thought you said they usually developed earlier?" _Carlisle said, sounding shocked.

_ "As did I, but she truly is a wonder to us all," _Aro responded._ "We've been watching out for these abilities and believe she is finally starting to exhibit them. Her sight, hearing and sense of smell are a bit better than most humans, which wouldn't completely mean much by itself. But what signaled her growing power to us is that we believe she is developing into a shield."_

_ "A shield? Really? But those are so rare." _Carlisle still sounded astonished.

_ "Yes, rare indeed. Which is why she is so special, don't you agree?" _Aro continued, however, without letting Carlisle give his concurrence._ "Her ability seems to come and go, indicating that it is still growing. We have been testing her, so to speak, and she is only able to block our talents occasionally."_

_ "Remarkable," _Carlisle sounded breathless, and I echoed his astonishment, both truly amazed by our little human.

_ "But we must continue to protect her and monitor her more closely as her powers continue to develop. Which brings me back to ask yet another favor from your family."_

_ "What do you want us to do?"_

_ "I need someone to watch over her closely, someone who can live among humans inconspicuously. Someone who won't be tempted by Isabella's blood."_

_ "Someone like my family."_

_ "Yes, exactly. I would like you to relocate to Forks to protect and monitor her as she grows. Watching her from a distance as I asked you before isn't enough this time I'm afraid. I need you to be near her constantly. It would be a…pity if something were to happen to her before she reached her full potential. And you know how fragile humans are."_

Carlisle's mind was reeling with this new idea. He knew, as before, that denying a request from the Volturi would be foolish, and although a part of him was happy to have the chance to be near Bella again, he couldn't stop thinking of all the consequences of this. Of letting us back into her life again. Only in a much more involved way.

_"Carlisle?"_ Aro interrupted my father's flow of thought, wanting an answer. _"Do I have your agreement to this?"_

_ "Yes, yes of course. When do you want us to leave?"_

_"Ah good. Excellent. Is tomorrow too soon?"_

_ "No, tomorrow would be perfect. We'll be ready."_

_ "Excellent. I will leave you to your travel arrangements then. And do let me know once you're settled. I'll be checking in often."_

_ "Thank you Aro. We won't let you down."_

Carlisle hung up the phone and released a ragged breath.

So much had changed, once again, in a matter of minutes.

"Edward."

I rushed into the next room to stand before my father.

_"You heard?"_ He asked me through his mind.

I nodded, trying to squelch the excitement bubbling up inside me. We were going to see Bella again. And this time, be so much more a part of her life. A part she would actually _know_ about.

He smiled, sensing my growing enthusiasm.

_"I'm thrilled to see her again too, son. I just can't help feeling that the outcome of this won't be pleasant."_

I frowned briefly at his thoughts, considering the implication of what he meant. But any concerns were instantly swept aside by my increasing joy.

He shook his head, still grinning at my exhilaration.

"Gather the family. We have much to do before tomorrow."

I nodded, grinning broadly, before dashing from the room to share the good news with the rest of my family.

We were going back to Bella.

* * *

Several hours later and we had already packed up most of our stuff. My family's enthusiasm at seeing Bella again had only made us speed up the process even more. Although the thought of leaving Tanya and her family brought a new sorrow to us.

They were like an extended part of our family, one that we lived with occasionally and had been with ever since we'd left Bella almost a decade ago. They were wonderful companions, and it helped that they shared our "vegetarian" lifestyle as well.

"I can't believe you are leaving. And so…suddenly," Tanya said, sounding sad, as she helped me box up the rest of my CD and book collection.

"I know. It is rather sudden. But you know that a request from Aro isn't really a request at all."

We had filled in the Denali clan on our "favor" to the Volturi. We had already told them of our observation of Bella when we'd arrived nine years earlier, but hadn't really delved into how much the human child had come to mean to us. We didn't think they'd understand. So as far as they knew, we were just following orders from Aro. Which we were now leaving to do once again.

I spun around to place some books in a box and was surprised to find Tanya standing a few inches from me. I hadn't even heard her or her thoughts…which she now kept carefully masked.

"I'm going to miss you," she said softly, gazing up at me with a tender smile.

_Oh boy._ I had gotten enough hints from Tanya over the years to realize her feelings for me, and although she never got _too_ pushy or overbearing with them, her flirtation still popped up from time to time. And this seemed to be one of them.

"Um, I'm going to miss you too," I said quickly, before trying to step around her.

She smoothly blocked my path again, still smiling at me, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I know you know that I like you," she spoke plainly, not embarrassed in the least. My embarrassment, however, was growing by the second. "And I know you _think_ you don't like me. But before you leave for who knows how long, may I ask one thing?"

I searched her mind, trying to discover where this was going, but she was blocking me with Britney Spears song lyrics.

"Um…okay," I replied, sounding not sure at all. I didn't like where this was heading…

"Will you kiss me? Just one time? Just so we both know what it's like." She smiled encouragingly, completely sincere in her "simple" request.

My eyes widened at her request. _Kiss…Tanya??_

"Um, well, uh…" I was literally at a loss for words. I didn't _want_ to kiss Tanya. But she was always such a good friend to me that I didn't want to deny her anything.

"Come on Edward. Just one little kiss before you go," her smile widened as she began to realize that I couldn't say no to her. She wasn't going to give me the option to. Might as well get it over with…

"Um, okay."

She grinned beautifully before slowly closing her eyes and leaning into me.

I stared down at her upturned face, still not entirely sure what was happening. How do I always get myself into these kinds of situations? It's because I can't say no. Stupid me. Stupid women.

Tanya was still waiting patiently for her kiss. I was not getting out of this one.

Frowning, I began leaning toward her. But at the last second, I came up with a brilliant idea. Closing the distance between us, I leaned toward her and placed a kiss…on her forehead. I stood up straight, trying to keep my lips from splitting into a grin at my genius solution as I waited for her response.

Tanya peeked one eye open, saw me standing away from her, before opening the other. Her lips turned into a perfect pout as she scowled at me, realizing that's as much of a kiss as she'd ever get from me.

"No far," she muttered.

"Hey, you don't play fair, neither do I."

She frowned at me for a moment longer, before her lips curled back into a grin, her rejection entirely forgotten.

"Oh well, you can't blame a girl for trying," she said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders before she resumed her task of packing up my music.

I couldn't help but laugh at her cheerfulness, before resuming my task as well. I was going to miss the Denali clan more than I ever imagined.

* * *

A few hours later and we were ready to head out for Forks that night. Esme had used her connections to close on a house that had been for sale for over a year, Carlisle had already lined up a position at the local hospital and had enrolled us in the high school. It was easily done, seeing as it was only a few weeks into the fall semester and after reassuring the administration that his children were bright and would catch up quickly.

Emmett and Rosalie were registered as seniors while Alice, Jasper and I were juniors. We were told schedules would be waiting for us when we arrived on campus the following Monday. Schedules we would hopefully be able to change easily to get into the same classes as Bella.

It had been a while since we'd posed as a real human family. As parents with careers and children in high school. We'd done pretty much whatever we'd pleased for years: taking a few college classes here and there when we felt like it, traveling on a whim, taking a job if we wanted to help pass the time.

But now we would be structured again. Settled. And that in itself was exciting. It had been a while since any of us were in high school, and although relearning the information would be a bore, experiencing the human social structure would be something new. Something different.

And a way to feel human again.

Plus, there was Bella.

So with a long goodbye between our two families, we were on our way to Forks.

And to Bella.

* * *

So did you like it? Hate it? I'm just glad the Cullens can finally go back to Bella. And I've tried really hard to show that Edward does love little Bella and misses her, but he's not _in_ love with her (or at least not yet...hehe). That'd be gross. She was just a kid. So I hope I got across the fact that Edward's not a perv and loves her like a little sister, or something along those lines—not in any other way. So anyways, let me know what you thought of it! Have a wonderful evening!

Until next time,

Western


	6. When the Day Met the Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight, _any of its characters or _When the Day Met the Night._ PATD does.

**AN:** Wow, just wow. I cannot believe the response for the last chapter—you guys are amazing! I am so ridiculously happy that yall are enjoying the story so far! And thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews! It's so wonderful to get feedback on what you write. So I think you guys will enjoy this chapter...I know I loved writing it. I think it's what a lot of yall have been waiting for (or at least according to the reviews I'd been getting). So, without further do, onto...

**Ch. 6: ****_When the Day Met the Night_** — Panic! At The Disco

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

__

When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer

When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night_

Alice was hiding something.

That much was obvious.

Ever since we had gotten within the Washington border, she'd been beaming, almost bouncing in the passenger seat beside me. Now that wouldn't be too out the ordinary considering my entire family was smiling, happy to be close to Bella again, but Alice was also darting secret glances and smiles at me when she thought I wasn't looking.

I had tried peaking into her mind countless times, but she'd blocked me successfully at every turn. And when I asked her upfront what she had seen, she put on an innocent expression and acted like she didn't know what I was talking about.

I'd even tried bribing her, telling her I'd buy her the car of her choice since we'd left her canary yellow Porsche in Alaska for the time being. The objective was to try to blend in with the humans, and having several ostentatious cars around wouldn't help the cause one bit. And Rosalie had absolutely refused to leave her red convertible behind, meaning Alice was the one to forfeit her car for now. Thankfully my Volvo blended right in and was able to come with me.

Glancing in the rearview mirror I couldn't help but smirk. Jasper looked a bit put out as well—I'm guessing Alice had kept him in the dark too.

I continued glaring at Alice the rest of the drive, who pointedly ignored me, humming happily to herself as she looked out the window at the scenery flying by.

Stupid psychic pixie.

* * *

A few hours later we were almost completely settled in the new house.

I was restless. I wanted to see Bella again.

I had been ready to take off the second we pulled into our driveway, not even caring to check out the house, but Alice had cautioned that waiting until nightfall was a safer bet. So after quickly unpacking and arranging my room, I spent the next several hours pacing around the house, waiting for the sun to set and for Alice to tell me it was okay to go see Bella.

"Can I go now?" I asked the instant the sun dipped below the horizon.

"Nope, not yet," Alice chirped cheerfully.

"I don't see why I have to wait," I grumbled as I drifted towards my piano that I'd already set up in the living room, hoping to waste some time.

"No, _you _don't see, but _I _do," Alice replied, tapping her head while she giggled.

I snorted, before sitting on the bench and letting my fingers flow over the keys.

She was such a know-it-all sometimes.

* * *

"Okay, we can go now," Alice announced, interrupting me in the middle of a piece.

I shot up from the piano, not minding the disruption at all.

I rushed towards the door, before realizing that Alice was right beside me.

"Wait, we?"

"Yes we," Alice threw back at me, crossing her arms across her chest, daring me to challenge her.

"But—"

"Gosh Edward, she's not _yours_. I can come if I want to. I want to see her just as much as you do," she paused, but before I could comment she sent me a sly look and continued. "Besides, I want to be there to see your reaction," she said plainly.

"My…reaction?" I asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nevermind, let's just go," she said, dashing out the door before me.

I didn't ask about her cryptic message, knowing she probably wouldn't tell me anyways. Besides, I was too focused on seeing Bella again.

* * *

We reached Bella's house in a matter of minutes.

Having our houses be connected by the forest was too convenient.

Alice and I stood on the edge of the clearing, both using our gifts to check on the status of the two residents of the home.

It was late, a little after midnight. As I figured, both occupants of the house were already in bed.

Charlie was in a deep sleep, snoring loudly…and there, there was Bella. Dreaming. Safe and sound asleep in her bed.

I looked over and nodded at Alice, telling her that all was clear. She did the same, her grin widening even more, if that was possible.

I led the way to Bella's window, Alice following right behind me.

Sliding the window open, we glided into her room, not making a sound. Glancing around quickly, I noted that a lot had changed over the years, and yet, it seemed the same too. Familiar.

But when my gaze landed on the sleeping figure tucked in her bed, I froze. My mouth literally fell open.

She…she was beautiful.

Long brunette tresses framed a heart-shaped face. Dark lashes created half-moon shadows across her cheeks. A few freckles sprinkled across her nose but not nearly as many as when she was a child. Perfect pink lips pursed slightly as she slept. I couldn't tear my gaze away.

I could still see the remnants of the child I remembered so perfectly in my mind. But she was so…so grown up. Practically a woman now. I knew she would have changed but I didn't realize the impact her maturity would have on me.

Alice giggled softly beside me, breaking my trance. Glancing at my sister, I realized she had been looking at me the entire time, not Bella. This must have been the reaction she had come to see.

I turned my gaze back to Bella, still not able to believe the transformation. The clumsy, adorable little girl had developed into a beautiful young woman. Practically overnight too, or at least to me since I hadn't seen her in years.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Alice said softly. I could hear her fondness for Bella in my sister's voice.

I nodded, not able to utter any sound. I was literally speechless.

We stood there, side by side, gazing at our little human that was now all grown up. I didn't know how much time had passed, before I felt Alice tugging on my sleeve.

"Come on, it's time to go."

But I remained where I was, unable to tear my eyes away from Bella's sleeping form.

"You'll see her tomorrow Edward. Well, actually today. In a few hours."

I nodded again, and when Alice pulled on my arm this time, I was able to walk away from Bella. Only with the knowledge that I'd see her again soon. Very soon. And this time, I'd be able to actually talk to her for the first time.

* * *

After Alice had seen which classes Bella was enrolled in, it only took a matter of minutes for us to charm our way into them through Ms. Cope before school on Monday. We had managed to get at least one of us in each of her classes. It was easy for Jasper, Alice and I to get into Bella's classes since we were in the same grade. Alice got into her Spanish class, Jasper was in her history, they were both in her pre-calculus class and I, luckily, managed to get into her English and Biology class.

We'd even been able to get Emmett and Rosalie into her mixed grade classes too. Emmett had gym with Bella and couldn't wait to see her in action, hoping she was still as clumsy as ever. Rosalie decided to spontaneously take up photography to be able to join Bella in that class.

It had worked out perfectly.

And now I was struggling to remember to walk at a human pace to get to my first period English class—with Bella. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing at all. Not even the obnoxious stares from students gaping at the new kid.

Nothing, except the mind reading ability.

I winced at the hormone-driven thoughts and images flying around me. I'd forgotten how…creative…adolescent minds were. And they seemed to only get more and more vivid each passing decade.

Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought.

I did my best to block them, but couldn't help but cringe when a particularly graphic or rather loud image was thrust toward me.

Ugh.

I almost sighed with relief when I saw the door to my classroom. It was going to take practice acting casual and schooling my facial expressions with all of these horrid thoughts floating throughout the school.

I paused briefly at the threshold, smiling softly. This was really happening.

Stepping into the room, I quickly glanced over the students already seated, searching.

There.

A familiar mass of brunette locks bent over a notebook as she drew doodles on it, waiting for class to start.

I released a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

She must have felt my stare because she suddenly glanced up, surprised chocolate orbs boring into my own.

A faint blush dusted her cheeks as we continued to gaze at each other, and as if she realized she was staring, her blush deepened and she quickly turned her attention back to the notebook. But her pen was left hovering over the page—she didn't resume her doodling.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds, and I remembered that I was supposed to look natural. Act human.

I managed to look away from Bella to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed. Mr. Berty welcomed me, gave me a packet of notes and assignments I had already missed as well as the books for the semester and told me to have a seat in the back…next to Bella.

I couldn't help but smile. This was too perfect.

I made my way down the rows, ignoring the obvious gawking from the female population and glares from the males. Nothing new to us vampires.

Even though Bella's head was still down, focused on her notebook, I could tell that she was watching me through her eyelashes, trying to not openly stare as I approached.

I slid into the seat next to her and inhaled her wonderful scent, which caused my throat to tingle and burn slightly with thirst. I would have to make sure I hunted quite frequently from now on.

I leaned slightly closer to her, taking in more of her exquisite aroma.

"Hello."

She jerked up as if she was surprised I was talking to her. She turned to face me and blushed slightly.

"Hello."

Her voice sent shivers down my spine. Everything about her was so…perfect, so pure.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I had debated about reaching a hand out during the introduction, and the need to touch her almost overpowered the need to remain inconspicuous. But I didn't want to blow it the first day I met her. So my ice-cold hands remained immobile on my desktop.

Her blushed deepened. "Bella Swan," she replied, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella," I said with a slight nod and a smile in return.

"You too," she said, before beginning to turn her attention back to her notebook. But I wasn't ready for our first conversation to end just yet.

"So how long have you lived in Forks?"

Like I really had to ask…

She turned back to face me. "Um, my entire life. I grew up here with my dad." A pause. I still never found out what had happened to her mom… "Did you just move here?"

I nodded in reply. "Yes, we actually just moved here last week. My dad got a job at the hospital here and we were ready for a change so he took it."

"Where'd you move from?" She said, tilting her head ever so slightly as she asked.

"Alaska. We had some relatives up there and lived near them." I paused, wanting to have the chance to ask her another question. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, it's just me. Just me and Charlie." She didn't sound sad at having grown up an only child. That was good—I was afraid she might have been lonely all these years.

I almost missed her next question.

"What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I smiled. Oh did I ever.

I opened my mouth to answer, just as the bell rang, signaling class was to begin.

Bella and I shared a regretful look, both seemingly sad to have to stop our conversation.

Mr. Berty began class, and after making me introduce myself—which only subjected me to more blatant gaping—he immediately launched into a lecture on allegory.

But my focus was on Bella.

Glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, I was surprised at her expression.

She was frowning slightly, and her eyebrows were drawn together as if in deep concentration. But she didn't seem to be listening to the lecture either. I wondered what she was thinking about…

But a thought occurred to me instantly, making me freeze.

I…I couldn't _hear_ her.

Not one thought. Not one image.

It was…blank.

I hadn't even noticed yet—I had been too distracted at the thought of just talking to her that I hadn't even tried to read her mind yet and noticed that I couldn't.

I didn't understand. I could hear her last night, when she was dreaming. And I could hear her perfectly when she was a child. Why not now?

I vaguely noticed that Bella was watching me cautiously, the way one would look at someone they're not sure is mentally stable. That clued me in to the fact that I was staring straight at her, my expression alternating between quizzical and shocked.

I must look like a crazy person.

I slapped a big smile on my face to try to ease her worries, but that seemed to have a reverse effect.

She drew back fractionally, putting a bit more distance between us, as her eyes narrowed slightly. She watched me warily for a moment longer, before turning her complete attention back to Mr. Berty.

_Great first impression Edward_, I thought as I sighed, shaking my head slightly at my foolish reaction._ And things had been going so well._

But I was still solely focused on trying to read her thoughts. I spent the rest of the class trying to break through whatever was blocking me, while trying not to stare at her in amazement.

But I couldn't help think that this could only mean one thing.

One very unsettling thing.

That Aro was right.

Bella _was_ developing some kind of power or ability.

And I couldn't ignore the dread that settled over me at the thought.

This could only lead to bad things.

* * *

So what did yall think? Boy and girl finally meet! Officially that is....hope yall liked the chapter and their reunion/first meeting scenes (I tried to get them just right...hope I somewhat succeeded). Anyways, have a wonderful rest of the evening. Oh, and for anyone reading my other story, _I'd Lie_, I will try my best to get a chapter out tonight, but it might be tomorrow...I'm having a bit of writer's block so we'll see if I can get past that today...anyways, as always, thanks so much for reading!

Until next time,

Western


	7. Undeniable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters, or _Undeniable (_Mr. Matt Kearney does).

**AN:** Here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews—I'm glad yall are enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it. So as a little treat for your reviews that make me so happy, a little bit longer of a chapter! Hope yall enjoy it! And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 7:** _**Undeniable**_ — Matt Kearney

_It's undeniable how brilliant you are  
In an unreliable world you shine like a star  
It's unforgettable now that we've come this far  
It's unmistakable that you're undeniable_

I was put out that I would have to wait until lunch to interact—or at least see—Bella again. But thankfully, even though I seemed to be unable to hear her, I could at least monitor and watch her through the eyes of my siblings. She had Spanish next with Alice. And knowing my exuberant sister, she would practically force Bella to talk to her.

Hopefully Alice would have better luck than me not freaking her out on the first day.

I had hurried to history and after introducing myself and getting the textbook, settled in the back row to enjoy the show.

I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my lips as I listened to Alice's excited thoughts. She had gotten to class early too, anxious for the chance to meet Bella.

_Don't worry Edward, you didn't scare her too much._

I was startled when that random thought entered her head amongst all of her exuberant ones.

_Trust me, she actually will talk to you in Biology._

I'd have to thank my sister later for that comforting thought—it was a relief to know I hadn't screwed things up too badly.

Alice's thoughts continued to focus on the first words she was going to say to Bella, but all of her practiced phrases flew out the window the moment she spotted her.

_There she is, there she is, there she is!_ My sister practically screamed in my head. I physically winced at her squealing.

_Please sit by me, please sit by me. I should get her attention! Smile, big smile. Not too big, don't want to freak her out like Edward…_Alice mentally giggled while I scowled_….Yes! She's coming over here, it worked!_

I ignored all of the stares from the other students as they entered my classroom and focused on Bella through Alice's mind.

Alice was right—her friendly smile seemed to have worked because Bella was heading in her direction. I watched as Bella tripped on a desk leg as she turned to walk down the row to my sister, which sent her sprawling forward. Alice almost sprung forward to catch her, but remembered at the last second not to blow it.

Bella managed to catch herself by grabbing onto the nearest desk, but sent her books flying in the process. She pushed herself upright, her face flushed bright crimson. She was obviously embarrassed.

Alice jumped from her seat—at a human pace—and gathered the books that had landed a few feet in front of her, placing them on the empty desk next to her. She wasn't leaving Bella much of a choice on where to sit.

Bella closed the gap between them and sat down gingerly in the seat. She was obviously trying to avoid any further accidents.

"Thanks," she said softly to Alice, her blush receding.

"No problem," Alice chirped in her usual, cheerful voice. "I'm Alice."

"Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

"Uh, you too. So are you new here?"

"Yup," Alice replied, popping the 'p.' "My family just moved here."

Bella nodded her head. "I think I might have met your brother last period. Bronze hair?"

"Oh, you must mean Edward."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"We have three other siblings here too. I'm sure you'll see them at some point today."

_Sooner than you think,_ Alice added mentally.

Bella nodded her head again and offered Alice a small smile before directing her attention to the teacher, who had just entered the room as the bell rang.

Señora Sanchez instructed the students to pair off and practice conversing in Spanish for the first ten minutes of class as a warm up exercise.

The second she told the class to begin, my sister instantly turned to Bella and ignored all of the teacher's directions.

"So Bella, do you like shopping?"

* * *

I watched and listened to Rosalie's conversation with Bella in their photography class, and although Rosalie seemed a bit awkward conversing with our human, she did manage to draw some information from Bella that pleased me. She loved reading and music.

And seeing her in Pre-Calc with Alice and Jasper was just plain entertaining. The two had practically snuck up on the poor girl, crashing into the empty seats on either side of her, effectively trapping her between them.

Alice had introduced Jasper as her boyfriend. I almost laughed as I watched Bella's confused expression began to shift to shock. Alice, realizing her error, rushed to explain that we were adopted and thus not related, to which Bella instantly showed her relief.

As much as I wanted to spend more time with her at lunch, we had to remember not to push ourselves onto Bella. Although _we_ had technically known her for years, this was the first day _she_ had met _us_.

Rosalie, Emmett and I had chosen an empty table in the corner to sit at, our prop food already laid out before us. Rosalie was relaying her conversation with Bella to Emmett while my eyes remained glued on the door, waiting for her to enter.

A few seconds later, she walked through the door, flanked on either side by Jasper and Alice. I heard her kindly invite them to sit with her friends at their table, and Alice thanked her for the offer but said they were going to sit with the rest of her family.

Bella nodded and said that she'd see them later, before walking to a table in the middle of the room and taking a seat between a blonde haired boy and a girl with glasses.

I watched as she pulled a sack lunch from her bag and withdrew its contents, arranging them on the table before her, as she chatted with the other people at the table.

She was mesmerizing to watch. Despite her apparent clumsiness and lack of coordination, there was such an easy grace about her as well.

The blonde boy had monopolized her attention for the moment, relaying a story about some kind of prank he and some other guys had pulled. My eyes narrowed when he reached out to touch her arm in a seemingly innocent gesture.

But I knew better.

He wanted Bella to be his girlfriend, and was hoping that by playing his cards right, his dream would be fulfilled soon.

I wanted to rip his head off.

"Edward," Alice hissed from beside me. "Stop staring!"

I jerked my head away from Bella, and turned my attention back on my family, only to be met with five very inquisitive faces.

"Umm…" I was embarrassed I'd been caught staring—yet again.

"You really need be more careful," Rosalie cautioned. "Act normal. She's beginning to notice and I think you've creeped her out enough for one day."

I sent Alice an annoyed glare—she had obviously informed the rest of the family to my earlier staring problem.

But I heeded Rosalie's warning. And she was right. Once I got out of Mike's head, I realized that my observing hadn't gone unnoticed.

_"The new kid was staring at you Bella."_ The curly headed girl at Bella's table was telling her. _But then again, maybe he was looking at me…_ she thought to herself, obviously a bit conceited.

_ "Oh. Really? Um, right."_ Bella sputtered as a response. She obviously wasn't too thrilled about having me stare at her again. I'd really have to rectify this in Biology. I wouldn't even spare her a glance—or at least try not to.

As if to prove this to myself, I shifted my chair to an angle where Bella wasn't in my line of vision. But I couldn't help _listen_ to her conversations and the thoughts about her.

As my family discussed their interactions with Bella and I pretended to pay attention, my mind was discovering more about our little human. And I realized she needed some better friends.

I didn't like Jessica.

I didn't like Tyler.

I didn't like Lauren.

I _really_ didn't like Mike.

Ben and Angela made up for the others, however. They at least had kind thoughts that matched their words and actions. Unlike the others.

I was thrilled when the bell rang, dumping my tray and rushing out a goodbye to my siblings as I hurried of to Biology.

I wanted the opportunity to speak with the teacher before class. If I pulled this off correctly, I could get Bella as my lab partner.

Mr. Banner cheerfully welcomed me to his class and said that I shouldn't have any problems catching up. Here was my opening.

"I hope I'll be able to do well. I enjoy Biology, but let's just say Science is not my strongest subject…" I trailed off, hoping to inflect the right amount of hopeless struggle into my tone.

_Hmm, he seems like a bright enough kid but maybe I should help him out. I should pair him with Bella—she's the best student in the class._

I tried not to crack a smile at his thoughts—this was working out too perfectly. I figured Bella had to be one of the better students, knowing how intelligent she was, and I was taking a chance that he'd pair me with her.

Bella picked that moment to stroll through the door—with Mike at her side. I stifled a groan. He _would_ be in this class too.

"Ah Bella, come join Mr. Cullen and I for a moment."

Bella parted from Mike and walked over, glancing at me for a moment before directing her attention to the teacher.

"Yes Mr. Banner?"

"Since Mr. Cullen has missed a few weeks of class, I was hoping to partner him with you for our labs so you could catch him up to speed. I know you usual work with Mike, but I hope you wouldn't mind switching, at least for a while until Mr. Cullen feels comfortable with the assignments."

I almost failed to mask the triumphant smirk that tried to work its way across my face. Not only was I getting Bella as my partner, but I was taking her away from Mike. Win-win.

Bella cast me a quick side-glance and it was easy to read the uncertainty in her eyes. But she turned back to Mr. Banner with a smile on her face.

"Sure Mr. Banner. Sounds great."

Spinning around, she headed toward the rows of desks. I grabbed the textbook from Mr. Banner and followed behind, assuming she was leading us to our seats. I almost laughed when she walked right by Mike, who already had her seat pushed out, ready and waiting for her. I saw Bella mouth "sorry" to him before passing by. She missed his downtrodden expression but I was fortunate enough to enjoy it, smiling cheerfully as I followed Bella. Mike's thoughts were full of curses.

Bella stopped at a table in the back row, throwing her bag on the tabletop and taking the seat closest to the window.

I slid onto the stool beside her, setting my things on my side of the table.

"So, we meet again."

I mentally cringed. Geez, could I _sound_ any creepier? I really needed to think before I spoke around Bella—the words just seemed to fly out of my mouth when I was around her.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," she replied softly, casting me a wary look.

I would give anything to hear her thoughts now. But try as I might, there was still nothing. Not a peep.

"So what were you learning in your last Biology class?" Bella asked, filling the gap of silence that had lapsed between us.

I really didn't really want to discuss school with Bella right now. There was so much more I wanted to ask. I had nine years of her life to catch up on. But if this was a topic she was comfortable with, I wasn't going to waste a chance to talk with her.

"We hadn't really gotten very far before my family moved," I lied as I glanced at her. Our gazes locked.

I was easily lost within her beautiful eyes, watching the various emotions fly through them in a matter of seconds. We continued to stare at each other for several prolonged seconds, losing ourselves in the moment.

A stool scraped the floor as a girl sat down at the table in front of us, shattering the connection.

Bella jerked away first, blushing furiously, while I mentally cursed the student for interrupting the moment. I could have stared into those chocolate depths for ages.

Bella's gaze was now glued to her notebook, as if plain green cover was extremely fascinating to her.

"So what are you learning about in here now?" I didn't care if we talked school—I just wanted, no needed, to keep her talking. To here the soft timbre of her voice.

She turned her head to face me, although not quite meeting my gaze.

"I think today we're going to do the onion root mitosis lab and next week is blood typing."

I didn't miss her shudder when she mentioned blood typing. I made a mental note to remember to skip class next week.

"You don't like needles?" I guessed the reason for her reaction.

Bella blushed again. "No, I just don't like the smell of blood."

My eyes widened slightly in shock. "Humans can't smell blood," I blurted out.

Bella slowly raised her gaze to meet my surprised expression. "I can," she whispered, before focusing her eyes back to her notebook.

My mind was still whirling. She could _smell_ blood. Humans weren't supposed to be able to. We could, obviously, but humans…my thought trailed off as I resisted the urge to groan aloud.

Yet another sign that Bella wasn't completely human.

Aro had said that with special talents, humans often developed better senses. Better sight. Better hearing. Better _smell_.

The bell rang in that moment, effectively distracting me from the dread that was settling in the pit of my stomach. Mr. Banner began class, and sure enough, began describing the onion root lab for today. I tried to concentrate on his instructions, but my mind kept drifting to this latest development.

Only when Bella turned to me, handing me a slide to place on the microscope on my side of the desk, did I snap to the present.

"Um, right," I mumbled, taking the delicate slide from her hand, successfully avoiding touching her. The last thing I needed was to freak her out even more with my icy hand.

We completed the lab quickly, trading off identifications. I tried not to inhale too much of her tantalizing scent when she leaned close to peer into the microscope, but more than once I had to swallow the venom that instinctively pooled in my mouth.

Mr. Banner came over to check our work, and satisfied, collected the page and told us we could have free time until the bell.

Bella pulled out a book from her bag, but I wasn't going to allow that. I wanted to keep talking to her.

"So, have you had any of my siblings in your classes?"

Bella set the book down and angled herself to face me. "Um, yeah, actually. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie."

I pretended to look surprised. "Wow, you've almost met the whole crew. There's just Emmett left." Which would be rectified soon…

She nodded her head.

"So what did you think of them?" I couldn't help but ask. Although I had initially thought not being able to read her mind to pull the answers to my questions would be annoying, I was now seeing it as some sort of challenge. It made me more…normal. More…human. Plus it gave me a reason to keep talking to her.

"They're all very nice, very easy to like. Rosalie was very sweet," I almost snorted at this. Rosalie being nice to anyone that wasn't family was hard to imagine. But then again, I did know she had a soft spot for Bella. We all did. "And Jasper was very polite. And Alice, well…" I smiled as she tried to find the correct word for my crazy sister. "She was very energetic," she finally settled on.

"That's putting it lightly," I said, chuckling.

She smiled, clearly warming up to the topic. She leaned her elbow on the table, propping her head in her hand as she turned to face me completely. "I like them all very much though. I swear, it's almost like I've known them for years."

Oh if only she knew.

"You'll like Emmett too," I assured her. "He's like a big, goofy kid."

She grinned at the image. "I hope I meet him soon then."

"I bet you will."

We shared a smile, before another silence fell over us.

"So has Alice already talked you into a shopping trip?"

Bella laughed. It was such a beautiful, musical sound that I vowed to make her laugh at least once every time I talked to her, just so I could hear that wonderful sound.

"Yes, she has. Within the first five minutes of meeting her actually."

"Well good luck with that. She's a maniac in a mall."

Bella had just opened her mouth to respond when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Bella hopped off the stool, shoveling her things into her book bag. I frowned, upset that our time together had come to an end. And things had been going so well…

I made a show of getting my things together while I waited for Bella. I didn't want to leave before her.

Bella slipped her bag strap over her shoulder and stood, facing me. She shuffled from foot to foot slightly.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." I mentally cringed. Is that the best parting I could come up with? I sounded so lame.

"Okay, well, bye," she said, stepping around me and heading for the door. I frowned when I noticed Mike waiting for her at the front of the room. He glanced at me over her head, narrowing his eyes slightly, before they both left.

I sighed, dragging my feet to my next class. Without Bella.

* * *

I have to say, gym was going to be my favorite period. Well, Bella's gym class anyways.

She was too amusing. I actually laughed out loud in my math class, causing several students around me to cast worried looks in my direction.

But I just ignored them. I was having too much fun.

I was irritated to discover that Mike had gym with Bella too.

But the minute Bella had entered the gym, Emmett had made a beeline for her, causing Mike to take a few steps away from his intimidating form. Emmett had introduced himself, explaining that Alice had already told him so much about her.

Bella smiled broadly at Emmett, apparently liking him immediately, just as I figured.

And that's where the fun began.

The class was learning about basketball this week.

I suppose the coach had already been clued in to Bella's clumsiness. While the rest of the class played a scrimmage, he had told Bella that she could just throw free throws on the other side of the gym, to which she looked grateful for, as did the other students.

However, that still didn't prevent her from injuring others.

Despite being on the other side of the gym, by herself, she still did damage to others.

I snickered as Mike ended up getting hit in the head—twice—by Bella's ricochet shots.

She also managed to tip over an entire cart of basketballs, sending them bouncing in between the legs of her classmates playing basketball, causing about half of the students to trip and fall over them.

And for the finale, she had gotten a ball stuck on a ceiling rafter towards the beginning of class. And with ten minutes left in the period, the ball rolled right off the beam and, who would have figured, fell on Mike's head. It was perfect. I couldn't have done better if I had planned it myself.

By the end of the class, Bella was flushed scarlet with embarrassment, Emmett was practically rolling around on the ground laughing, and Coach Clapp kept wondering how Bella had managed to survive all of these years.

I found myself wondering the same thing.

History was less entertaining, but I gleaned from her conversation with Jasper that although she loved Forks and it was her home, she was hoping to get a scholarship from a college on the East Coast somewhere. And that she wanted to travel and see the world someday.

At the end of the day, while waiting for my siblings to emerge, I leaned against my car and watched Bella make her away across the parking lot to her monstrous red truck.

She must have sensed my gaze, because before she opened her car door, she glanced in my direction.

I raised my hand up in a wave, which she returned, along with a quick smile, before sliding into her car.

I watched as she gingerly backed her behemoth truck out of the parking spot, before driving out of the lot and disappearing down the road.

I smiled to myself.

All in all it had been a great day.

* * *

So I know nothing _too_ exciting happened, but I think it was important to show Bella meeting and interacting with the other Cullens on their first day of school (and of getting to actually meet the human they have loved for years). I hope yall enjoyed the chapter and it didn't disappoint any first day expectations you guys had! Thanks so much for reading. Have a wonderful rest of the night.

Until next time,

Western


	8. Earth and Venus

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters, or _Earth and Venus_. Andy Davis does.

AN: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I'm so excited that people are enjoying this story. Here's my Christmas present to you guys: another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays to everyone! And now, without further ado...

**Ch. 8: **_**Earth and Venus** —_ Andy Davis

_I heard that the Earth  
Had a thing for Venus  
Big cities  
And those skyscrapers they could  
Never turn her head  
And it feels the same with you  
Yeah, my world gets lonely too_

__

Wherever you are  
You're never close enough  
Don't be afraid of love  
Yeah, keep waiting  
And I can't get in  
If you never open up  
Don't be afraid of love  
Yeah keep waiting

_You push me away  
And you say  
You'll never love again  
Oh you can see  
It's a beautiful thing  
But I see it's frightening  
So you go build a wall  
And i'll stay here til it falls  
_

Later that night I found myself lingering in the shadows of the forest outside her house, watching the single light in the window, waiting for it to be clicked off.

Charlie had turned in well over two hours ago but Bella was still awake. Checking my watch, I frowned. It was a little after midnight. She'd have to get up for school in a few short hours. She needed to sleep; rest was necessary for humans to stay healthy.

What could she be doing up there? For the hundredth time today, I wished that I could hear her thoughts, to know what she was thinking. But as before, her mind was a closed book. I snorted in frustration.

I knew she had polished off her homework an hour ago, but what was she up to now?

My curiosity was just too much for me. I climbed up the tree that would give me the best view into her bedroom. Feeling a bit too much like a Peeping Tom, I promised myself that once I saw what she was doing, I'd resume my post on the forest floor.

Settling against the truck, I gazed across the yard to find her reading in bed. How…human. I chuckled to myself at my overactive imagination. I had no idea what I supposed she would be doing, but finding her doing something so normal made me laugh at myself.

I shifted on the branch, causing a limb to snap.

I froze. Most humans wouldn't have even noticed the sound, but Bella…well Bella seemed to not be like most humans.

Sure enough, her head snapped to the window at the sound. Setting her book down, she hesitantly made her way to the window, sliding it open. I crawled back along the branch, hiding in the shadows.

Bella peered into the darkness, but I was certain I couldn't be seen, even if she had enhanced vision. The distance was too great and it was far too dark.

After listening for several moments, she shook her head slightly before shutting the window.

I didn't miss the slight click as she locked it.

Good. It was nice to know she at least had a little sense. Although a measly lock couldn't keep any of my kind out, it was a start.

I watched as she walked over to the lamp, probably to turn it off. She reached out for the switch, but her hand paused as she hesitated. She shook her head again, a wry smile on her face, before clicking it off, shrouding her room in darkness.

Although I could still see perfectly.

I watched as she crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Taking that as my cue, and satisfied that she'd be safe for the night, I jumped to the ground, turning to head back into the forest. I needed to hunt a bit before school.

I had not moved twenty feet, however, when it happened.

Glimpses of dreams not belonging to Charlie.

I froze, waiting. They became stronger, more defined the longer I waited.

Bella.

Spinning around, I ran back until I was standing at the edge of the woods.

Images played out in my mind. Images of Bella with her mom and dad, memories from a past birthday party, glimpses of childhood scenes flashed through her head and into mine. It was like watching home videos of Bella's past.

My eyes widened at the next image.

Two familiar golden eyes were peering back at me from her mind.

She was dreaming of me.

* * *

I watched over Bella all that night. And the next night. And the one after that. My every thought was filled with making sure she was safe, and watching over her as she slept was the only way I could put my mind at ease. During the day, we could all look out for her at school, but at night I resorted to protecting her from the trees.

And I couldn't help but be drawn in by her dreams. It was the only time I had any idea of what was flowing through her head, any clue as to what she was thinking. Satisfyingly enough, images of myself popped into her dreams quite frequently. Sometimes it was conversations we'd had at school, or imagined conversations between the two of us. Sometimes it was just a glimpse of me. It didn't matter what appeared, I was just content that I was on her mind, if only subconsciously.

Carlisle and I had discussed this issue of me only hearing Bella's thoughts when she was asleep at great length and had run through several theories. We decided that she was developing a shield talent, or something akin to it, which was a rare ability indeed. We'd also come to the conclusion that during the day, whether she was aware of it or not, she must put up that shield, which is why I couldn't hear her thoughts. But at night, when she was sleeping, her guard was lowered and it was therefore down, allowing me to peer into her mind. I doubted Bella was aware of this talent, and figured that she was doing this without even knowing it; that somehow her subconscious was protecting her.

Unfortunately, out of obligation, Carlisle had to pass this information along to Aro as well. If it were up to me, Aro would be left in the dark in regard to anything having to do with Bella.

I also wondered why my sibling's talents weren't blocked from her. Perhaps it was the nature of their abilities, something to do with mine being a mental thing, or maybe it was because she trusted them more. I wanted to test that theory. If I could get Bella to trust me, perhaps her shield would automatically lower, allowing me at least a peek into her thoughts during the day.

But I had little success at school. Every other member of my family had managed to get Bella to open up to them, especially Alice. But with me, it was…interesting. She seemed to waver between wanting to let me in and throwing up a wall between us. Some days led to insightful conversations, others, only the necessary talking required to complete an assignment. I had never wanted to hear her thoughts more than now. It was killing me. I had no idea what she was thinking. The only answer I could come up with for her reactions toward me was that I had really spooked her that first day and now she was unsure of me.

My only solace was that I was the one she dreamed about. Often.

My siblings may have her attention during daylight hours, but her nights belonged to me. I never ventured any closer to her house than the edge of the clearing, but it was enough for me. For now.

Something about Bella drew me in like none before. I didn't even technically _know_ her that well, and yet, it had felt like she belonged to me as much as I belonged to her. I don't believe I was in love with her or anything. But I felt like we had a deep connection, deeper than most people experience in a lifetime. And I wasn't about to lose that.

Two weeks later, I managed to tear myself away from her house long enough to clean up and change for school.

I had just stepped through the doorway of my house when I saw my family gathered in the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked, slightly worried by the expression on each of my families' faces.

"Oh thank goodness Edward, we were just about to call you," Esme spoke first.

I stepped further into the room. "Carlisle?" I looked to my father, but his frown didn't tell me anything good either.

"We have a slight problem Edward, something I was just made aware of."

Oh no, Bella. What happened? Is she okay?

I was ready to dash straight back out the door when Alice stopped me.

"Edward wait. She's all right. For now at least."

For now? What the hell was going on?

"Will someone just tell me what's happening?" I practically shouted, frustrated by the lack of information.

"It seems that another group of vampires has settled in the region," Carlisle finally explained, "Ones that don't adhere to our diet."

My eyes widened. This was not good.

"Jasper, Emmett and I are going to try to track them down," my father continued to explain. "We need to arrange a meeting with them. They need to understand that they cannot hunt in this area."

"They've already hunted here then?" I asked, horrified at the possibility of Bella becoming their next victim.

"Yes, a bit north of here. The humans are blaming animals for the attacks, but the signs are obvious. It's vampires."

I nodded curtly. "I'm heading back to Bella's."

"At least change your clothes first Edward," Alice stopped my rush to the door. She zoned out for several seconds, checking the future. "She'll be fine. We still have a role to play. The other students can't become suspicious of us already."

I was torn. Now I really didn't want to let Bella out of my sight, even for the few seconds it would take me to change. But I already had a plan in place to keep Bella close to me whether she wanted to be or not.

Alice's gaze became unfocused again as she scanned my now changed future. She snapped back to the present, a wide grin on her face.

"That'll work. But I'm driving."

I frowned. I didn't really want any of my siblings in on this with me.

"I'm coming with you. Besides, she likes me better."

* * *

A few minutes later and my family was ready to go. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were heading out to track these nomad vampires, Esme was sticking around Forks in case they made some appearance here so she could call Carlisle and my brothers back to town, and Rosalie, Alice and I were heading to school, to keep an eye on Bella and uphold the charade.

But we had a quick pit stop on the way.

While Alice drove my car to Bella's at a painfully slow rate, I took the shortcut, dashing through the trees. Checking that Charlie was gone and Bella was still in the house, I darted to her car and quickly made a few adjustments.

Satisfied with my work, I ran down the street to where Alice was parked just around the corner, where we could still see Bella but she couldn't see us.

Now we just had to wait.

A few moments later, Bella emerged from her house and climbed into her truck. We heard her try to start the engine, but with no success. She tried a few more times, but each time it sounded like it was dying. Rosalie was cringing at the sound while I smiled triumphantly.

Phase one complete.

Bella hopped out of the car and slammed the door shut. She muttered a curse word, which made me laugh it sounded so out of place coming from her.

Sighing heavily, she slipped her arm through her book bag and began shuffling down the sidewalk, apparently deciding to walk to school.

Perfect.

Alice swung my car onto her street and made it look like we just happened to be driving by. She suddenly slammed on the brakes a few feet passed Bella and rolled down her window.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

Bella's eyes widened in surprise before she made her way over to the car.

"Oh hey Alice," she peered into the car to see who else was here, "Hey Rose, um, hey Edward." She gave me a little wave in the backseat before turning back to Alice, blushing faintly. "My car won't start." She jerked her thumb back toward her house and the orange monstrosity sitting in front of it. Alice followed her motion, her eyebrows raised. "Bella, it doesn't look like that car's started for years."

"Hey, don't hate on the car!" Bella said in mock anger, before laughing beautifully.

"Hop in," Rose interjected. "We'll give you a ride."

Bella looked torn. She glanced between our car and the sidewalk, nibbling on her lower lip.

"Alright. Thanks," she opened the back door and slid into the seat beside me. I offered her a warm smile, which she reciprocated. The second she slammed the door shut, Alice hit the gas, causing Bella to grab onto the nearest thing to steady herself, which just happened to be my arm.

Bella instantly realized what she was holding in a death grip, and blushing furiously, gave me an embarrassed smile before releasing my arm.

I smiled reassuringly, which helped alleviate her blush a bit.

"We can just pick you up everyday," Alice said, interrupting our little moment.

"Oh no, that's really not necessary," Bella rushed out.

"Don't be silly! What else are you going to do? Walk?"

"Um…"

"That's what I thought. Besides, we drive right by your house on the way to school, so it's really no problem at all."

"Well in that case, thanks. At least until I get my truck looked at."

I couldn't help but smirk. That truck wouldn't be running again if I had any say in the matter. This had worked out perfectly. Now we'd have an excuse to pick her up and drop her off each day. We just needed to find some new schemes to keep her close during out of school hours. We weren't going to let her out of our sight until these new vampires were long gone.

Alice must have seen my plans because the next thing out of her mouth was a step in the right direction.

"So Bella, about that shopping trip…"

* * *

Our excuse for the absent members of our family was a camping trip. A guys extended weekend. And that the only reason I wasn't there was because I had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on.

Bella and I walked to first period together, while I tried to figure out more ways to keep her close. Alice and Rosalie had already planned a shopping trip for this afternoon, but that was only one day. As much as they might love it, they couldn't take her shopping every day.

"Are you okay Edward?" Bella questioned softly from beside me as we headed down the hallway together.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. Just thinking about something," I mentally berated myself. Bella actually seemed to want to talk today and here I am blowing it by ignoring her.

"So where'd you get that old truck anyways?" I asked the first thing that popped into my head.

"Oh, a friend of my dads. He got a new truck and sold his old one to my dad." She saw my questioning look and rushed on. "It works perfectly fine," she added defensively. "Or at least it usually does," she muttered. "Billy's son fixed it up for me before they handed it over."

I suddenly found myself hoping that Billy's son was either married or 30. I didn't want anyone else catching Bella's eye…

"Maybe it's time to start thinking about a new car."

"Hey! I love my truck. It's not going anywhere."

I shrugged my shoulders as we entered the classroom. "Suite yourself then. But you're probably right, it really _won't_ be going anywhere. I don't expect it to be moving from that driveway ever again," I said, jokingly. "Maybe you could build a little museum around it. Ancient vehicles from long, long ago."

Bella threw me a playful scowl before collapsing into her chair. "Not funny Edward Cullen."

I chuckled at what she probably supposed was a menacing glare.

The bell rang at that moment and Mr. Berty began class, putting an end to our playful banter for the moment. I cursed the stupid clock. This was the most comfortable conversation we'd had yet, and of course it just had to be ruined by class.

But the next words out of the teacher's mouth made me grin.

"Your next assignment will be a project over _Jane Eyre_. A partner project."

My lips quirked into a smirk.

Perfect. Just perfect.

* * *

So, whadya think? I'm trying to set things up for a pick up in the plot, and some of your questions and things you've been wondering about should be answered soon....And for those of you reading _I'd Lie_, I'm trying to get the next chapter to you guys before Christmas, but I might not have time to get it out until after (I'm trying to make it as perfect as possible...). Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! Thanks for reading!

Until next time,

Western


	9. Show Me What I'm Looking For

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of its wonderful characters. Nor do I own S_how Me What I'm Looking For_—Carolina Liar does.

**AN:** I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. I completely forgot to warn you guys that I was going out of town for the holidays and wouldn't have a chance to update! So I apologize that it's been forever, and I'm planning on keeping regular updates from now on. Thanks so much to everyone who's left me reviews—they're what keep me going! And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 9: _Show Me What I'm Looking For_ — Carolina Liar**

_Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord_

The second the bell rang after Biology I turned to face Bella.

"So when do you want to start on our project?"

"Um, well I'm going shopping with your sisters today…I guess we could start on it tomorrow if you want?"

I grinned. "Sounds perfect. Should I just come over when we drop you off?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine."

"Great," we both stood up from our seats, heading for the door. "Good luck with the shopping trip. You'll need it," I said, only half joking. Being with Rosalie and Alice in a mall was absolutely terrifying.

Bella's expression turned slightly panicky as she stopped walking, standing in the middle of the hallway. "Wait, you're not coming too?"

I chuckled, stopping beside her. "Are you kidding me? No way. I've been dragged on enough trips to know better."

I had actually wanted to go with them for once, just to spend more time with Bella, but I had been strictly told I wasn't allowed to come. Plus I wanted to find out what Carlisle and my brothers had discovered about the nomads.

"Oh. Okay."

I was overjoyed that Bella seemed disappointed. I didn't know if it was because she was actually starting to enjoy my company, or if she wanted an extra buffer between her and my sisters, but either way I was happy.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm just kidding. It won't be that bad." I hoped not at least.

Bella smiled, reassured by my words.

The two minute bell rang, warning that our next class was going to start soon.

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh shoot!" She turned, hurrying toward the gym. "Bye Edward!" She called over her shoulder as she turned the corner and flew out of sight.

I grinned, watching her go. She was just entirely too entertaining sometimes.

* * *

I strolled to my Volvo after school, looking around the parking lot, trying to spot Bella.

And there she was, flanked on either side by my sisters.

I smiled. They looked like her jailers, ensuring she wasn't going anywhere as they headed toward my car.

Bella caught my amused expression and glared. She obviously didn't think this was too funny.

We climbed into the Volvo and I drove us to our house so Rosalie could get her car.

Alice kept up a constant chatter the entire drive, Bella getting in a few words where she could.

I watched her in the rear view mirror more than I watched the road.

She met my gaze a few times, her lips curving into a small smile that mirrored my own every time. I guess she was amused by Alice as well.

I took the turnoff into our long driveway, slowing down slightly at the curves.

Bella's eyes widened when she saw our house.

"This…this is where you live?"

"Yup, this is home!" Alice chirped.

I put the car in park and we all got out, Bella's mouth still hanging open.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks, I'll pass that along to our mother. She'll be happy you think so," I said, smiling at her reaction. I was surprised she'd never seen this house before, it being rather close to her own. But I guess I was relieved she didn't seem to wander in the woods too often—that's really the only way she probably would have found it before.

"We'll give you the tour later," Alice interrupted, taking Bella's arm. "There's shopping to be done."

Alice and Rosalie escorted her to the convertible and with one last desperate look thrown my way, Bella and my sisters were gone in a screech of tires.

I watched the car fly down the narrow drive before dashing into the house.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the foyer.

"Did you find them? What did you find out? Are they still hunting here? When—"

Carlisle held up his hands in an indication to slow down. "Hold on Edward. I'll tell you everything. Come sit down first."

I didn't really want to sit down. I wanted to know. Now. But I reluctantly followed my parents into the living room where my brothers were already lounging, frowns etched across their features.

Not a good sign.

"So?" I blurted out as soon as we were seated, urging someone to begin.

Carlisle sighed. "We chased them all day but weren't able to catch up with them. But we know there were three of them, two males and a female. We followed them almost to Alaska so at least they're out of the area."

"But they could come back." I interjected.

"I'm afraid they might try to. Several times they split up and tried to loop back, seemingly attempting to get around us. I don't know where their destination is but it wasn't north. For some reason it seemed like they wanted to come south."

I sat back, mulling this over. I didn't like this one bit.

"We tried bro," Emmett said, "Jasper got real close to one of them at one point but he darted away just in time. It was almost like they were messing with us," he finished, sounding irritated.

Carlisle nodded, agreeing. "We'll just have to continue to keep a close eye on Bella until we figure out what they're up to. We'll keep tabs on anymore "animal" attacks anywhere near here and try again."

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation.

I didn't like this at all.

* * *

Alice and Rosalie emerged several hours later, their arms full of bags.

I jumped up from my piano bench the moment they entered the house.

"You guys went easy on her, right?" I was worried they would have overdone it with Bella. Alice, with her endless amount of energy, tended to forget that humans do actually get tired from overexertion.

My pixie sister glared at me. "Yes, yes, I didn't overdo it," she huffed, acting insulted by my implications.

Rosalie sent me a quick grin once Alice flew up the stairs to show off her latest purchases to Jasper. "I kept her reined in."

"I heard that!"

We both looked at the ceiling, smiling at Alice's shout.

Rosalie disappeared upstairs soon after.

I took this as my cue to go see Bella.

I wasn't going to let her out of my sight if I could help it.

Not with other vampires on the loose.

I flew through the forest and reached her home quickly.

Standing at the edge of the clearing, I watched Bella settle onto the couch next to her father. Charlie muted the television and gave his daughter his full attention, asking her about her day.

I smiled at the picture. I was so grateful Bella had a father who loved and cared for her so much. It warmed my dead heart to watch them together.

I listened to their pleasant conversation, smiling when her father teased her about becoming a girly girl on him.

My ears perked up with I heard my name. She was telling him I'd be coming over tomorrow.

"Cullen, huh," Charlie said. "Is he related to those girls you went shopping with today?"

"Yes, they're his sisters. His dad's the new doctor at the hospital."

"Oh that's right, Dr. Cullen!" Charlie exclaimed, realizing why he knew the name. "I met him last week. Very nice fellow."

"So it's okay if Edward comes over to work on the project then?"

"Yes, yes of course. See if he wants to stay for dinner too. We can just order a pizza or something."

Bella smiled. "Thanks dad." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to go finish up some homework and head to bed. Alice brings a whole new meaning to the word shopping. I'm exhausted."

"Alright Bells, sweet dreams. I'm glad to see you're making some new friends." Bella frowned slightly at his comment, causing Charlie to rush on. "Not that I have anything against the old ones of course, it's just nice to see a little change around here."

Satisfied with his backpedaling, Bella said goodnight one more time before dragging herself up the stairs.

I jumped onto my branch and watched her enter her room. She glanced at her backpack for a moment before heading to her bed, practically falling into it. I waited for her to get up, but she never moved.

A few minutes later, her breathing changed, signaling that she had fallen asleep.

I frowned, making a mental note to scold Alice later. She had completely worn out Bella.

I waited until her father went to bed 20 minutes later before creeping across the yard and darting into her bedroom, thankful the window was left slightly open. I didn't want to chance waking her up having to pick a lock.

I shook my head at the amount of new bags that littered her floor, guessing that most of her purchases weren't her idea at all but Alice talking her into them. Probably buying them for her too. My sister simply doesn't take no for an answer.

I stood over Bella, feeling an unexpected warmth from within as I drank in the sight of her.

She was breathtaking.

Her hair fanned out on the pillow behind her, her full lips slightly parted in sleep. I felt a sudden desire to kiss those pink lips, to taste her.

I shook my head at my thoughts, shocked by them.

Who knew I could think like such a hormone-driven teenager.

Ensuring she was in a deep enough sleep, I quickly slid off her shoes and grabbed the blanket from the end of her bed, covering her with it.

A few seconds later she rolled onto her side, clutching the blanket in her tiny grip, a faint smile playing upon her lips.

I peered into her thoughts.

She was playing out the shopping trip in her sleep. Puzzled as to why that would make her smile, I waited, watching closer.

In her dream, Rosalie and Alice drifted off to look at shoes, but Bella turned to face someone beside her, laughing as she spoke to the person. The image slowly cleared into someone I knew, someone I recognized well.

It was me.

* * *

So whatdya think? I know it was kinda a filler chapter but it's setting some stuff up for the future. And the next chapter will have some Edward/Bella goodness in it, so look forward to that. : ) Thanks so much for reading! Have a wonderful evening!

Until next time,

Western


	10. Tore the Line

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters, or _Tore the Line. _The brilliant Tyler Hilton does.

**AN:** So, if you haven't noticed yet, I did change my penname from Western to lizzieloo. I hadn't touched my profile in so long and just felt like changing things up (plus I was sick of my old penname—I have no idea why I even chose it in the first place). Anyways, so it's still me, just with a different name. Thanks so much for all of yalls reviews! I was so inspired this week, and had some more free time than usual, so I was able to write a nice, long chapter for ya (the longest yet I believe!). Anyways, hope you enjoy it. And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 10: **_**Tore the Line**_ — Tyler Hilton

_Now I look out my window  
Petrified by everything I've done  
So when I look at you baby  
Tell me you know just where I'm comin' from  
A thousand years of searchin' for the one_

_Hey, yeah, tonight we sorta kinda tore the lines up  
Tore the lines, tore the lines  
And hey baby, of course the course of horsin' tore the lines up  
Tore the lines, tore the lines, tore the lines_

_Well, now I'm a fan of photographs  
And all those dated members hangin' in my tree  
Oh, and if you read grandpa's letters  
Put together, sugar, you'd know why you hang with me_

_But I look out my window  
Petrified by everything I see, yeah  
And when I look at you baby  
Somethin' seems to whisper home to me  
A thousand years so what's a thousand three?_

_Hey, yeah, tonight we sorta kinda tore the lines up  
Tore the lines, tore the lines  
And hey sugar, of course the course of horsin' tore the lines up  
Tore the lines, tore the lines, tore the lines_

I was giddy. There was no other word to explain it. Giddy. Like a teenage girl.

Nothing could crush my mood. Not today. In a few short hours I'd be spending some quality time with Bella. No distractions. No teachers. No classes. No Mike Newton. Just me and Bella.

I couldn't wait. I felt like one of those kids in all of those Christmas movies Emmett made me watch that just couldn't seem to wait for Santa.

Now I understood.

I walked in a daze to the cafeteria and sat in my usual chair, working on autopilot. I was racking up a list of questions I wanted to ask Bella, topics I wanted to cover. There was so much I wanted to know.

"What the hell is his problem?" Rosalie's voice barely registered in my head.

"Today's his _date_ with Bella," Emmett said teasingly, trying to get a rise out of me.

I just ignored them.

I did take a second to peek into Alice's mind to catch a glimpse of what I looked like to my family. Something had made Rosalie take notice of someone other than herself.

My eyes widened in surprise.

No wonder she had said something.

My gaze was completely unfocused—it was obvious my thoughts were elsewhere. And I had the dopiest smile permanently plastered on my face.

I shook my head, dispelling the image and, hopefully, my dazed appearance.

The first think I noticed was Alice's know-it-all-smirk.

"Have you come back to join us on planet Earth?"

I started to send her my habitual glare before bursting into laughter at her lame joke. I couldn't help it—I was in way too good of a mood today.

Four pairs of wide eyes stared at me, shocked.

I stopped mid-laugh, caught off guard by their expressions.

"What?" I blurted out, confused as to their reaction.

No one answered, however. They just kept right on staring like I'd suddenly grown a second head.

But their thoughts gave me my answer.

…_why's he in such a good mood…_

_ ….he never laughs at my stupid jokes…_

_…what has gotten into him…_

_ ….he's usually so annoyed by our little comments…_

"What, can't a guy laugh around here without getting the third degree?" I snapped back. Now I was irritated. Their astonishment at my good mood was ruining it quickly.

"No, it's not that, it's just….nevermind. I'm just glad you're so happy!" Alice chirped, changing her comment mid-sentence—and mid-thought.

I just snorted and rolled my eyes in reply.

_And there he is._

I turned to glare at Rosalie, who just sat there with a smug look spread across her features.

I shook my head before picking up the lid of a water bottle that was sitting on the table—one of our many props—and spinning it in front of me.

I know I wasn't the easiest person to live with, but I was still hurt that something as simple as me laughing threw them so off balance. Was laughter really so rare with me? Looking back, I guess I glared more than grinned over the years, always finding something to annoy or irritate me instead. Or as Alice claims, I "brood."

I glanced over at Bella's table but her chair was still empty.

I pursed my lips in thought.

How many times had I laughed since Bella entered my life?

The corner of my mouth twitched upward just thinking about it.

If I was really being honest with myself, I don't think I'd laughed so much before. Ever. She was changing my life in so many ways, all of them good.

My ears perked up at that moment, as I caught the soft timbre of her voice.

I glanced at the door automatically and was rewarded with her appearance, Angela at her side.

I watched her step into the cafeteria. Her eyes cut over to our table, only to meet mine. Our gazes locked for several moments, before she broke the trance and looked away, blushing furiously all the way to her seat.

I couldn't hide the satisfied smile that stretched across my face.

I turned back to my family, only to find them once again staring at me, this time with matching grins.

"What?" I asked again, this time amused instead of annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Jasper responded, before leaning over to kiss his wife's cheek.

* * *

"Hey Bella," I greeted her cheerfully as I slid onto the stool beside her.

Her startled chocolate eyes turned in my direction.

"Hey…Edward."

I frowned slightly. Bella was apparently as surprised by my jovial mood as my siblings were.

"How was your lunch?"

"Lunch was…fine," her brow furrowed as if she were trying to decipher something.

"Good, good." I knew what I must sound like, but I couldn't help myself. The words were just pouring out and I didn't feel like filtering them today. "So we're still on for working on the project today, right?"

"Yes, if that still works for you. You can just come over after school if you'd like."

I nodded my head. "Sounds good."

_So that Cullen guy's going to her house, huh. He better not ruin what I've got going with Bella._

Bella turned to pull out her notebook and I took the opportunity to glance in Mike Newton's direction. His eyes widened as he realized I'd caught him eavesdropping. I glared menacingly at him and he quickly dropped his gaze, finding the tabletop suddenly fascinating.

Satisfied, I turned back to Bella, only to find her staring at me, that quizzical expression back in place.

I wasn't left wondering what she was thinking about for long.

"Are you bipolar?" She suddenly blurted out. Her eyes widened the moment the words left her lips and she flushed scarlet, obviously not meaning to have said that aloud.

I was stunned speechless, her question completely catching me off guard, before I erupted with laughter. That was about the funniest thing she'd ever said to me. That anyone had ever said to me. She should wish that I was only bipolar.

Bella's gaze dropped to the desk. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I said that," she said apologetically, never once looking up.

My laughter finally died down and I turned back to her, wanting to quell her mortification.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. That's actually a fair question to ask, with the way I must seem to be all over the place. But to answer you in all seriousness, no I'm not." I couldn't help cracking a grin. This was just too funny. "And I don't have any other serious issues either. Promise."

Well, minus the one. The big "v" word.

Between the odd looks I give her when trying to read her mind and my reactions from reading other people's minds—like vile Mike Newton's for example—I'm surprised she doesn't think that I am completely crazy.

"Although I think living with Alice would make anyone at least a little bit, well…insane? Eccentric? Wacky?" Trying to find only one adjective for my sister just wasn't possible.

Her lips curled into a small grin at my lame joke, obviously getting it since she knew my rambunctious sister. She lifted her eyes from the table and met my gaze, her little grin stretching into a brilliant smile.

I matched her expression and we continued to look intently at one another, enjoying the moment.

The bell rang, loud and obnoxious, shattering our little world yet again. I was really beginning to despise that annoying contraption.

Mr. Banner began his lecture and Bella's gaze instantly focused in on him. After a few minutes, I managed to drag my eyes away from watching Bella take notes, finding that infinitely more interesting than whatever information we were covering today.

I let my mind wander back to my list, adding a few more questions to it for our time together.

* * *

I was leaning against my car, waiting for Bella to emerge from the building, when my pixie sister appeared by my side, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh this is so perfect!" She squealed, clapping her hands together in delight.

If I could blush, I would be completely scarlet by now. I was beginning to feel like a kid set up by his mother on a date or something. Or that's at least how Alice was acting.

"And I prefer 'bubbly,' thank you very much."

"What?" Confused, I quickly realized she was talking about my adjectives for her. "Oh, okay shorty, whatever you say."

Alice opened her mouth to retort, before her eyes suddenly glazed over as she was pulled into a vision. I waited patiently, watching her facial expression for some clue as to what it was about.

A few seconds later, she blinked and focused her sight on me, her grin widening even more if that was possible.

"Say yes. Always say yes."

"Um, what?"

"Just trust me. Say yes to any question."

"Okaaaaay," I drew out the word, puzzled by her cryptic message.

Satisfied, my sister shot me a wink before spinning around and skipping across the parking lot to Emmett's Jeep.

I didn't have long to ponder over Alice's random clue. Bella stepped through the doors in the next moment, her eyes glancing around the parking lot until she spotted me.

I gave her a little wave and she smiled, setting off in my direction.

When she reached me she glanced into the car then back at me, looking slightly confused.

"Where's Alice and Rose?"

"Oh, they rode home with Emmett today. It's just you and me."

A light blush tinted her cheeks. "Oh, okay," she said softly before heading to the passenger side.

I went around the front of the car, beating her there, and opened the door for her to slip through.

"Thanks," she whispered, sending me a small smile.

I nodded my head in response before walking to the driver's side and sliding into the seat.

"So how was the rest of your day?" I asked, starting the car and backing out of the parking spot.

Bella shrugged. "It was fine. School, you know. Although I have to say I think Emmett really enjoys gym way too much," Bella muttered the end of her sentence, obviously put out about something.

I was intrigued. I hadn't really been watching her lately in her classes, feeling like I should at least give her some semblance of privacy.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, just a hunch," she trailed off, not elaborating further, as she glanced out her window.

But I wanted to know.

"What happened?" I asked, grinning broadly.

Bella turned to face me, blushing.

Now I had to know.

I could easily get Emmett to tell me later, but I really wanted to hear this story from her.

"Oh, just kickball." She finally said, like that answered everything.

"Kickball?"

"Yes, kickball."

"And what about kickball?" I pushed, wanting her to continue.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Bella watched me expectantly, apparently waiting on my concurrence.

"I won't laugh. Scout's Honor."

Satisfied, Bella turned her gaze back to the window.

"I kicked the ball."

"But that's what you're supposed to do…" I trailed off, confused.

"I kicked it backwards."

"Well that's….something," I was really holding in the laughter now.

"It hit Mike."

I cheered internally. I didn't know what it was with Bella and hitting Mike with things but I have to say I loved it.

"Okay."

"He was on my team. Sitting in the dugout."

I snickered.

Bella snapped her head toward me, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"You said you wouldn't laugh."

I controlled my laughter until I was just smiling. "You're right, I'm sorry, I did promise. But you have to admit, that's just too funny."

Bella gazed at me for a moment before finally cracking a smile.

"You're right, it is pretty funny."

A few minutes later and I pulled up to Bella's house.

She hopped out before I could open the car door for her so I trailed behind her to the porch and followed her inside once she unlocked the front door.

Throwing her bag on the floor, she instantly wandered off to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" She called out.

"No thank you. I'm good." I replied, letting my gaze wander around the room. It was so strange to be on the other side of the walls for once. A room changed so much once you were actually in it, instead of standing outside looking in.

You could tell that a man lived here, with the simple furnishings, comfy lounge chair and the TV standing proudly in the center of it all, obviously the prized possession. However, a woman's touch was evident in the colorful throw pillows on the couch, the framed photos along the tables and shelves and the other splashes of color from the little decorations around the room. Whether that woman's touch was from Bella or her mother, I had yet to discover.

That question was at the top of my list—the topic I'd been the most curious about.

Bella reentered the room with a glass of water and tilted her head slightly, indicating for me to follow her.

She led me to the small dining room table, plopping down in one chair while I took the other.

"I figured we could work on it in here. Spread out more and everything."

"Sounds good," I replied, pulling my things from my backpack.

"Oh, let me go grab my stuff." She jumped up from the table and came back moments later with her notebook and copy of _Jane Eyre_.

Getting straight to business, Bella opened her spiral and glanced over her notes.

"So I was thinking we could…."

* * *

We worked on the project for almost a good hour before I realized how easy it was. I needed to slow things down; at this rate we could probably finish it by tomorrow. I wanted to stretch out our time together, making it last for as long as possible.

I glanced over at a picture sitting on a shelf in the corner of the room. A pretty brunette woman was holding a toddler in her arms, which I assumed to be Bella.

Nodding my head toward it, I asked Bella who was in the picture.

Bella followed my gaze and stared at the photo. I could just make out the corner of her lips curl upward in a smile.

"That's me. And my mother," she said quietly.

Bella's eyes remained on the photo for several more moments before she pulled them away and looked at me, a soft smile on her face.

I was struck by her tender expression. She seemed so fragile in that moment, so delicate.

"Where is she?" I asked softly, hating to press this but desiring to know.

"She's gone." Bella dropped her gaze to the table.

I waited quietly, giving her the opportunity to talk about it if she wanted too.

A minute later, Bella's sweet voice filled the silence.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Bella lifted her gaze to meet mine, searching my eyes for something.

Was this the "yes" Alice was talking about earlier?

"Yes."

Bella nodded.

"She loved to hike, was always walking around in the woods. I remember she'd take me sometimes. I was really little, I dunno, two, maybe three when she started letting me tag along. She'd take me on the trail beside the house, on nature walks as she always called them. She loved it."

Bella smiled fondly, reliving the memories, her eyes becoming unfocused as they stared at a spot over my shoulder.

"I was five. I'd been at a play date at Angela's house when her mom dropped me off. I remember all the flashing lights. Dad had shown them to me before, but there were so many this time. So many lights. I knew something was wrong. Mrs. Weber told me and Angela to wait in the car and she disappeared. We waited for what seemed like forever before she returned with my dad, both looking distressed. The second I stepped from the car my dad pulled me into a tight hug. I'll never forget the way it felt, like he was holding on and never planning on letting go. Like he was afraid I was going to disappear."

There was a long pause before she whispered. "Like my mom did."

"At first they thought she'd just gotten lost in the woods and they'd find her once it was daylight. But they searched all that night and all the next dayt. For a week the entire town searched. And then, just my dad and his friends. And finally, just my dad. Day after day and night after night, searching. He never gave up. I think that's why we never moved either. I think he's always held on to the fantasy that one day my mom will come strolling out of the woods and into the yard, like she'd never been gone. That's what he holds on to."

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. So much sorrow for one little family. I couldn't imagine the devastation, to have the one you love just disappear instantly. And never knowing what had really happened to them, never having any closure.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Bella."

Bella eyes focused back on me, giving me a slow, sad smile. Tears were forming in the corners of her beautiful eyes.

"It was a long time ago," she shrugged. "They think it must have been an animal, but they never found a trace of her so who really knows." She laughed cynically. "My father wouldn't let me set one foot in the woods for years, even though I begged and pleaded. The outdoors felt like the only connection I had with my mom anymore. He finally started letting me explore a little in the last year or so, but even then I'm never allowed to go far and never off the path."

So that explains why she'd never seen our house before. She'd never gone far into the woods at all.

She shrugged her shoulders again. "Which I can understand his worry, but he can't protect me forever."

He may not be able to, but I sure as hell was going to.

Bella's gaze dropped to her lap and she started twisting her fingers together. "I—I've never told anyone that before. I mean, everyone in the town knows but just from the news or gossip and stuff. I've never actually told anyone the story."

I hesitated for half a second before reaching over and placing my hand on top of her fidgeting ones. I waited for her to meet my eyes.

"Thank you for telling me."

She smiled beautifully before nodding her head.

Our gazes locked for several seconds before she turned her hand under mine, startling me when she wrapped her warm fingers around my cold ones.

"You're hands are freezing!" She exclaimed, pressing her free hand on top of mine, effectively trapping my hand between her own, trying to warm it up.

"Oh, yeah, um, poor circulation," I muttered lamely. "Always happens."

She gave me a curious look before we heard a car pull into the driveway. Bella's eyes widened and she turned to glance at the clock on the wall.

"Oh wow, I didn't realize how late it'd gotten." She thankfully released my hand and shoved her scattered papers into a misshapen pile. "I think we've gotten pretty far on the project so what do you say we call it a night?"

I agreed, pleased to drag it out for at least another day or two.

A blush instantly formed on her cheeks, piquing my curiosity. What was she about to say?

"Um, so my dad got a pizza and I was—I mean we were—wondering if you'd like to stay for dinner. I'm so sorry I'm just now inviting you, I mean I completely understand if you have plans with your family or something, but it just slipped my mind until now…" She trailed off in her rambling.

I was curious to see if she'd offer that invitation. I knew her father had given her permission to invite me to stay for dinner, but I wasn't sure if she would even ask. I really wanted to have a chance to officially meet her dad though, and to sit down with both of them for a meal, like a real family. Instead of looking in through the window, I'd have the opportunity to be part of it.

I'd just have to hide the food. I'd done it before.

But was this the "yes" Alice was talking about? Either way, I wasn't turning this chance down.

"Yes, I'd love to stay for dinner. That sounds great," I smiled.

Bella smiled back. "Great."

We heard the front door open then slam shut, followed by heavy footsteps heading in our direction.

Bella hopped up the instant Charlie appeared at the doorway, a foul-smelling pizza in one hand, smiling as she greeted her father with a hug.

I stood up from the table as well.

Charlie looked over at me, a friendly smile in place, but I could see—and hear—that he was evaluating me, as any overprotective father would do to any boy that was around his daughter.

"Chief Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

I met his stare and held out my hand.

Surprised by my manners, Charlie grasped my hand within his own, greeting me.

_I think I like this kid already. Nice looking boy with great manners, a department these kids around here are definitely lacking in…._

"Nice to meet you too Edward. Are you joining us for dinner?"

"If it's alright with you sir, I'd love to."

Charlie smiled broadly. "Well alright. What are we waiting for? Let's go eat then."

But instead of heading toward the kitchen, Charlie took the box back into the living room. Seconds later, we heard the TV being turned on.

Bella rolled her eyes, smiling at her dad's antics.

"There's a game on."

* * *

Sooo, thoughts? I debated about breaking this chapter into two, but just decided to give you it in it's entirety. So now you know what happened to her mom...kind of that is (you know there's gotta be more to that story...) And there's more Edward/Bellaness in the next chapter too....so yay for that! Thanks so much for reading!

Until next time,

lizzieloo


	11. Bring Me To Life

**Disclaimer:** Still don't _Twilight_, any of its characters, or _Bring Me To Life_.

**AN: **Thanks so much for all of y'alls wonderful reviews! I love reading your thoughts on the story so far. So here's the chapter/song the story's namesake is taken from (although _Save Me From The Dark_ will work on a more literal level as well). Anyway, hope you enjoy reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 11: **_**Bring Me To Life**_ — Evanescence

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

_(All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

_(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)  
(Don't let me die here)  
(There must be something more)  
Bring me to life _

Things between Bella and I shifted that night. I can't really explain it, but it was like the dividing wall she'd put up between us had come crumbling down the moment she mentioned her mother.

I could really only attribute it to one thing.

That she trusted me.

At school the next day, she seemed completely relaxed by my presence. No more tense moments. No nervous glances or stilted conversations. Bella had finally let her guard down.

But despite that achievement, I still could only hear her thoughts at night. Initially I found myself frustrated all over again—I really thought that once she trusted me her mind would open up to me as well—but quickly came to the realization that I didn't really care about that anymore. That it didn't matter.

In fact, I preferred it this way. It left a little mystery to my world.

We worked on the project that evening and I once again stayed for dinner—this time for Chinese food Charlie picked up. I had to admit that I was really beginning to enjoy this concept of sitting down to dinner. I didn't have many memories from my human life at all and had no recollection of spending time with a human family for a meal, so I cherished the dinners I spent with the Swans.

Charlie, with his surprising sense of humor, had actually made me genuinely laugh multiple occasions during my time spent with him. A feat rarely done if you were to ask my siblings. He was a funny man. It was easy to see where Bella's humor and wit came from.

I treasured my time spent at the Swans, and with the project almost finished, I was constantly scheming ways to work my way back into her life outside of school.

I could barely focus on that third day. Bella was constantly having to repeat herself and I could tell she was beginning to get frustrated with me.

She startled me when she threw down her pencil and sat back in her chair, arms crossed as she evaluated me from across the table.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked gently, trying to coax the problem from me. She obviously was familiar with the saying that you could catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me. I know something's up with you. You're not being yourself."

I was stunned—and pleased—that she felt like she knew me so well.

"Really, it's nothing. I'm sorry I'm so unfocused today. We're almost finished so let's get back to it." I picked up my pen and bent over my notebook, forcing myself to focus on the task at hand.

I could feel Bella's eyes remain on me for several long moments while I tried to ignore her. Her gaze eventually drifted back to her book and we resumed our work right where we'd left off.

Forty minutes later and we were looking at a completed English project.

Bella was smiling as she reviewed our work one last time.

"I think we did a really good job on this," she remarked, flipping through the pages of the report.

I nodded my head, agreeing completely. Not that grades really mattered to me anymore, but I was still proud of our effort. We really did work well together.

We fell into an easy silence. I don't know what was on Bella's mind, but I was racking my brain for some excuse to be around her. I had to come up with something. Those vampires could come back at any time and I wanted to be ready for them. They wouldn't get within 1,000 feet of Bella. I wouldn't allow it.

"So…" Bella broke the silence, trailing off as her gaze slid from the project to me.

I quirked an eyebrow, waiting to see if there was a sentence to go along with that 'so.'

Bella reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. She seemed suddenly nervous about something.

"So, um, it's still pretty early. I mean, I don't know, but do you…do you want to, um, hang out or something?"

I couldn't believe my good fortune. This was perfect. And a solution, for at least tonight, that is.

I smiled broadly. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Bella grinned in return. "Great. Um, we can go up to my room or something if you'd like."

I followed Bella up the stairs and into her bedroom, acting as if it was the first time I'd ever seen it. I could probably tell you the exact placement of every object in the room. But I figured that wouldn't be a good contribution to make to the conversation.

Bella perched on the edge of her bed and watched while I glanced around the space. It really did look so different in daylight. So much brighter and more open. It was so….Bella. There was really no other way to describe it.

I came to her bookshelf and scanned the titles.

"So you like the classics?" I remarked, glancing at her from over my shoulder. I already knew she did.

"Yeah. Jane Austen's my favorite."

I turned around to face her completely, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"Which is your favorite?"

Bella's eyebrows arched in surprise.

"You've read Jane Austen?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "A few of them."

"Wow. That's…surprising." She said, finally settling on a word.

I crossed the room and settled into the chair in the corner.

"Why?"

Bella scooted back onto the bed and pulled her legs up, sitting crisscross. She leaned back a little, supporting her weight with her outstretched arms behind her.

"Well, I can't say I've ever met a guy that has."

"Well, now you have," I teased back, sending her a playful wink. I didn't add that when you've been around as long as I have and you don't ever sleep, you tend to have the time to read everything out there.

Bella shifted on the bed, leaning forward conspiratorially, her chocolate eyes boring into mine. "So what other mysteries are you hiding Edward Cullen?"

My eyes widened fractionally in surprise before I schooled my features into a calm mask. Her question had caught me off guard, despite its teasing tone.

"Are you sure you want to find out?" I leaned forward as well, matching her movement and playful tone.

Our locked gazes held as the air around us seemed to become electrified.

Bella broke the silence first.

"Favorite color?"

"Brown." I spit out the word automatically.

Bella stared at me for a moment before leaning back as she laughed.

"Whose favorite color is brown?"

I sat back, slightly embarrassed but grateful that it hadn't crossed her mind just why it was brown. Staring into her eyes, that's the only color I thought of. If I could blush I'm sure I would be scarlet by now.

"Mine." I said, answering her rhetorical question anyways once her laughter died down. "Favorite food," I threw back at her.

"Fettuccine alfredo. Favorite sport."

I couldn't resist the snort of laughter at the inside joke. "Baseball. Favorite movie."

"Pride and Prejudice, the BBC version. Favorite animal."

"Mountain lion," I froze the instant the words left my lips, realizing my mistake. I had blurted it out without even thinking. I studied Bella briefly, wondering if she'd figured it all out by my carelessness. But besides a quick quizzical look at my answer, she was waiting expectantly for my next question. I was relieved, then wanted to laugh at my stupidity. How could she have gotten 'Edward's a vampire' from 'my favorite animal's a mountain lion'? She probably just thought I liked weird things.

All of this happened in a split second, while I simultaneously racked my brain for another question.

"Favorite memory."

Bella sat back and fell silent. A slow smile spread across her lips as her eyes became dreamlike.

"I was eight. My dad woke me up really early one morning, before it was even light out. He told me that he took the whole day off from work and I wasn't going to school because we were having a Dad and Bella fun day. We drove into Seattle and had lunch. Then he surprised me even more by taking me to the circus. I'd never been before and was completely enthralled. It seemed so magical; the entire day was magical. I had so much fun and it seemed like my dad was actually happy too. That day was like a turning point for him. Before, he'd pretend to be happy all of the time but I could tell he was faking it. But starting on that day, it was like he was alive again. So that's my favorite memory," Bella finished, resting her gaze on me once again, smiling softly.

"What's your favorite memory?"

I dropped my gaze to my lap, thinking. No one had ever asked me this question before and I'd never really thought of it. What _was_ my favorite memory? Sneaking a peak at Bella, I saw her watching me, waiting patiently. Meeting her was definitely high on the list, that was for sure.

"You know I'm adopted right? That we all are?" I waited for her to nod before continuing. "I—I don't really remember anything about my birth parents. They died when I was really…young." It was hard to find the words when I had to bend the truth a bit. "I was adopted first, then Rosalie, then Emmett, then Alice and Jasper. I guess my favorite memory would be when I realized we were really a family. We were all sitting around the living room and Emmett, of course, was goofing off with Jasper and everyone was laughing. I remember looking around at each one of their faces and realizing that this was it, this was my family. That I would do anything for any of them and they would do the same for me. It was like I'd finally found where I belonged."

Bella smiled beautifully and my frozen heart warmed.

"Thank you for sharing that with me Edward."

I realized that I'd tell this wonderful girl anything if it meant remaining by her side.

* * *

That night, from my perch in the woods, my mind was spinning.

I couldn't seem to get enough of Bella. She was like a drug to me. One hit just wasn't enough. I wanted more. The more I was around her, the more I needed. Her mere presence both calmed and excited me, soothed and energized me. She stirred up so many unfamiliar feelings within me; she had awakened something inside me that I had thought was long dead and gone.

I felt alive again.

I needed to get closer.

Dashing across her yard, I was in her room in mere seconds.

Moving silently to her bed, I drank in her slumbering form.

She slept on her side, one arm tucked underneath her head, her body curled slightly into itself.

I reached out my hand, needing to touch her, when she shifted slightly.

"Edward?" She slurred out.

I froze, hand hovering between us. Darting a glance at her face, I was instantly relieved to find that her eyes were still closed. I pulled my hand back, waiting.

Oh if only I could sleep, to be able to dream of her as well.

She rolled over onto her back, settling against the pillows.

A smile stretched across her beautiful face.

"Edward."

I shuddered with pleasure. The way she said my name, such a caress coming from her perfect, pink lips. I wanted, no needed, her to say it again.

And she obliged.

"Edward."

I loved the way she said my name. I loved—

I stumbled back several steps as the world tipped around me at my realization.

No, I couldn't. It wasn't right. I'm not _good_ for her.

Panicked, I flew toward the window, ready to run.

I drew short, however, at the sudden buzzing from my pocket.

Momentarily confused, I drew my phone out and, completely dazed, opened the new text message from Alice.

_"Stay."_

Shoving it back into my pocket, I spun around to face the girl who had turned my life upside down. The human girl that had come to mean everything to a house full of vampires.

To the girl I loved.

Yes, I was in love with Bella Swan.

It didn't make sense, it wasn't rational at all, but I knew it was true.

Now that I'd admitted and accepted it, it's a wonder I hadn't realized it before. It seemed so…obvious.

Taking slow steps, I reached her side once again and moved my hand toward her face.

My hand hovered over her heart-shaped face for a moment, before I gently traced the arch of her brow to the curve of her cheek to the perfect slope of her nose to the curl of her full pink lips.

And I smiled.

I was in love.

* * *

Oh yay, Edward finally admitted it to himself! So, thoughts on the chapter? Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy what's left of the weekend.

Until next time,

lizzieloo


	12. Jump Then Fall

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own _Twilight_ or any of its characters. Don't own _Jump Then Fall_ either: Taylor Swift does.

**AN:** Hey guys, sorry for being a bit late on the update. I've been out of town a lot lately and that's thrown my writing schedule off. So please bear with me. Thanks so much for all of yalls reviews! And a special shout out to jm1708—your last review was awesome, and the image of you jumping up and down and clapping at work made me laugh! I loved it! I'm glad you were as excited by the last chapter as I was. : ) And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 12: **_**Jump Then Fall**_ — Taylor Swift

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound  
I have ever heard_

__

I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall

I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me  
I love each freckle on your face, oh  
I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I ever wanted

I had time to think it oh, over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me  
Cause Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall_

I dashed home a little after dawn to quickly change before school.

I was still in a daze at my realization.

I was in love with Bella.

Flinging the door open, I stepped into the house…only to be greeted with 6 identical grins.

"Um…hi?"

Esme moved toward me first, opening her arms to envelope me into a hug.

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks?" I said, still completely confused as she pulled away to let Alice through.

My pixie sister was literally jumping up and down, squealing with delight.

"See, I knew this would work out just perfectly!"

Wait…she _saw_ me falling in love with Bella?

"You knew?" I asked accusingly. "How could you not tell me??"

"Trust me, it's better this way," she smiled knowingly.

Looking past her, I took in my families smiling faces.

Alice followed my gaze and looked suddenly sheepish.

"Oh yeah, oops. I sorta slipped. Couldn't hold it in," she shrugged her shoulders daintily before going back to giggling with happiness. She fluttered back to Jasper's side as Carlisle stepped forward.

"I'm so happy you've finally found someone after all of these years." It was no secret that Carlisle and Esme were constantly concerned that I was unhappy and lonely. They had tried to set me up countless times over the years, but without any luck at all. I can only imagine that this was like a dream come true for them, as well as for me.

"It will not be without difficulties," my father continued, always the rational one. "But if anyone could have a relationship with a human, it'd be you."

I was quickly reminded of how dangerous this would be. I could never let my control slip for the briefest of moments when I was near Bella. Ever.

Then I remembered that I wasn't even in a relationship just yet, that I hadn't even decided if I was going to act upon my feelings. I didn't even know if Bella liked me, much less in _that_ way. But my father's encouragement was certainly welcomed.

"Thanks dad."

Emmett strode toward me next, leaning over to look me directly in the face, an intimidating scowl across his features.

This was going to be good.

"You better watch yourself boy. If you hurt her, I'm going to hurt you," he said in a steely tone that would have made any other teenage boy wet his pants.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said back, just as solemnly.

Before we both broke into grins.

Emmett straightened up to his full height.

"Boy that was fun! I've gotta watch some more movies to get my act down just right."

I chuckled as Rose and Jasper both commented that they were happy for me too.

I smiled my thanks, before dashing up the stairs to change so I could return to Bella's side that much faster.

* * *

I waited patiently from my car across the street while Bella ate a quick breakfast of toast and yogurt, constantly checking my watch. It hadn't taken too much convincing for Alice to let me drive Bella to school on my own. In fact, she seemed to encourage it. Thankfully, Bella hadn't looked out the window yet. She would probably find me waiting here rather stalkerish.

There was still plenty of time before school started, but I wanted to squeeze in as much time with Bella as I could.

The moment she grabbed her backpack, I was knocking at her door.

It swung open a few seconds later, a surprised look on Bella's face.

"Edward? Oh hey."

She peered around my form, taking note of my car.

"Where are Alice and Rosalie?"

"They took Rose's car again. She loves showing it off," Bella nodded her head in understanding. She smiled at me, hopefully an indication that she liked—or at least didn't mind—the prospect of being alone with me again.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yup, just let me get my keys."

Bella locked the door behind her and started walking to my car.

I caught up with her, taking her backpack from her hand.

She looked ready to argue with me before her mouth snapped shut and she uttered a soft thanks instead.

I opened the passenger door for her before walking around the car and sliding into the driver's seat.

"So how was the rest of your evening?" I asked, as I started the car and pulled away from the curb.

I glanced at Bella briefly and noticed the faint blush on her cheeks. I wonder what caused that reaction?

"It was fine," she said quietly, smiling to herself. Apparently I missed a joke somewhere in there. "Um, how was yours?"

"Excellent," I answered cheerfully, thinking back on the wonderful epiphany I'd had last night. Nothing could top that.

"Good," she said in response, before shifting her gaze to look out the window.

We fell into an easy silence. My thoughts were flying, as I tried to work out the right words—and the courage—to utter the next sentence.

Taking a deep breath, I just decided to go for it.

"Bella?" I waited for her to turn her head in my direction.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask if you might sit with me at lunch today?"

Bella smiled. My heart leaped.

"Of course. That sounds like fun. I like hanging out with you and your family."

My heart sank. That's definitely not what I had meant.

"Oh, well I'm glad. They like you too. But I was kind of hoping it could just be us today."

Bella's eyes widened fractionally and her cheeks were tinged pink again.

"I mean, I really like talking with you," I rushed on. "And I was hoping we could continue our conversation from last night. If you want to, that is," I finished lamely.

Could I sound any more idiotic? Babbling on like a preteen? Geez, I was a vampire who'd been around for decades and here I was stumbling over words just asking a girl to have lunch with me. I was hopeless.

"Um, sure," Bella responded while I was berating myself. "I like talking with you too. That'd be fun."

"Really?" I blurted out, trying to keep the surprise from my tone and failing miserable.

Bella giggled at my response. "Yes Edward, really." She teased lightly.

I pulled into the school's parking lot and swung into the first spot I saw, smiling like an idiot.

"Great, that's really, uh, great." And the blundering fool is back. I really do have a much, much larger vocabulary than this.

"Yes, yes it is," Bella said, still giggling. Well at least I had amused her already, before school had even started.

I got out of the car and was planning on opening Bella's door again, but she jumped out at the same time, ruining any chivalrous intentions.

We started walking toward the school together, ignoring any shocked or excited looks from our classmates and my siblings.

Bella turned to me, grinning. "Ready to turn in our project?"

* * *

I was nervous. I don't know why, but I just was. I didn't want to screw this up. This lunch felt like a turning point for whatever my relationship with Bella was or could be.

I had hurried to the lunchroom as soon as my last class let out to scout the best table options. I knew my siblings would be able to hear our conversation from anywhere in the room, but I didn't want to see their expressions and knowing looks if I could help it.

And I wanted to put some distance between Bella's friends and us, so they wouldn't have any chance of eavesdropping.

Knowing Bella usually brought a lunch, I grabbed a bottle of water and slice of pizza and glanced around for the perfect table.

Where to sit, where to sit.

The cafeteria was filling up quickly, narrowing my options every second.

Finally, I just grabbed a table in the back of the room, away from both my siblings and Bella's friends.

And waited.

Bella finally appeared with Alice and Jasper. She said bye to them before pausing inside the doorway, her eyes scanning the room.

Her gaze finally landed on me and I was pleased to notice her face light up slightly. She smiled and began making her way toward me.

When she passed by her friend's table, Angela smiled encouragingly—obviously privy to the knowledge that Bella was sitting with me today—while everyone else frowned in confusion. I watched, smirking, as their eyes followed Bella as she walked past them and toward me. I was especially satisfied at Mike's scowl when Bella slid into the seat across from me.

"Hey," she said easily, setting her books down and pulling out her sack lunch.

"Hey," I returned, giving her a lopsided grin.

Bella stilled her movements, zoning out slightly as she continued to stare at me.

Okaaaay.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, leaning toward her, my brow furrowed with worry.

Bella snapped out of it instantly, shaking her head slightly and blushing.

"Yeah, sorry. Don't know what came over me," she mumbled, pulling out her sandwich and a bottle of water from the paper bag.

When she ducked her head to take a small bite, I did the same with the pizza, although I hid the bite instead of consuming it.

"So my car's getting fixed soon," Bella said cheerfully. "So you won't have to play chauffeur too much longer."

Not exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Oh really?" I replied. We'd see about that. "Are you taking it somewhere or something?"

"Well my friend Jacob—who I got the trunk from in the first place—is going to come by and take a look at it. He's really a mechanic genius. He can fix anything."

Anything? Well that sounds like a challenge. I was smirking on the inside, ready to make Bella's truck completely impossible to repair. Ever.

But this gave me the perfect opening to ask about something that had been bothering me.

"So who's Jacob? I've heard you mention him a few times," I asked, my question sounding innocent enough although inside I was fighting off a surge of jealousy.

"Jake? We kind of grew up together. Billy, his dad, is my dad's best friend."

"But he doesn't go to school here?"

"No, he lives on the reservation so he goes to the school there. I haven't really seen him too much lately."

I nodded my head, secretly pleased by this information. I didn't want anyone sneaking up and trying to steal Bella away. Knowing Bella like I did, I'm sure this Jacob guy was completely in love with her too. It's impossible not to be.

"That's too bad. Tell him I said good luck with your car though. It'll take a miracle for that prehistoric vehicle to get running again," I teased.

"Hey now! Why are you always hating on my car?" She sent me a mock-glare before she cracked a smile, not able to keep a straight face.

"Because it's just too easy."

"Well sorry not everyone drives shiny new Volvos," she sassed back.

"Well they should," I replied matter-of-factly, enjoying our banter.

"Yeah, well," she sputtered, trying to think of a comeback before just sticking her cute little tongue out at me.

I laughed. "Very mature Bella."

"I know," she said offhandedly, taking another bite of her sandwich.

I chuckled, thinking for the thousandth time how much I loved that Bella made me feel so human.

"Bella?"

She set down her sandwich and reached for her water.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

She paused, holding the water bottle inches from her lips.

"Um, nothing really. Why?" She asked, before taking a sip of water.

"Well, although it's still overcast, it's not supposed to be raining on Saturday and I wanted to show you something. Would you go with me?"

Bella sputtered on her water briefly, before setting it down and meeting my gaze.

"Okay."

"Really?" I was shocked she'd agreed, without knowing any details. She just blindly agreed to go with me.

Bella's lips curled into a grin. "Yes Edward, really," she teased, echoing our earlier conversation word for word.

I chuckled as I realized the repeated words.

"So may I ask where we're going?"

"You may," I said simply, knowing what she was actually asking but wanting to tease her a bit.

Bella realized what I was doing and shook her head slightly.

"Okay, so where are we going?"

"The woods."

"The woods?" Bella echoed, sounding surprised.

"Yes, the woods. If that's okay, that is?"

"No, that's actually perfect. I've been wanting to hike a bit lately so this is great."

"Excellent. So is 1ish okay with you?"

"1ish is perfect."

"Great. So I'll come by your house around 1 on Saturday."

"1ish," Bella corrected me playfully.

"Yes, 1ish."

The bell rang at that moment and we gathered up our trash to throw away.

"Ready for another enlightening biology lesson?"

* * *

So thoughts? Comments? The next few chapters will probably be cutesy ones with lots of Bella and Edward before the drama picks up again...but that could definitely change since I haven't written any further than this chapter yet. Thanks so much for reading!

Until next time,

lizzieloo


	13. All 'Cause of You

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight,_ any of its characters, or _All 'Cause Of You_. The 88 does.

AN: Hey guys, here's another chapter for you! Thanks so much for reading and for your reviews—they always make my days so much brighter! Hope you enjoy it. And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 13: **_**All 'Cause of You**_ — The 88

_I've been sinking through the drain of love,  
Lift my eyes to skies of up above,  
Listen to me this is how I feel,  
Since I knew you all my thoughts are real,  
You're the only one I wanna do,  
Everything's new,  
And it's all 'cause of you_

__

I've been moving cause my heart is true,  
Telling everyone I know bout you,  
Tell your mama that you won't be home,  
Let your daddy know you're not alone

_All I wanna do is make you mine,  
I said I'd love you honey anytime,  
Don't believe the things they say about me,  
And all those things you know I'd never be,  
You're the only one I wanna do,  
Everything's new,  
And it's all 'cause of you_

The second my watch read 1 o'clock, I stepped onto Bella's front porch, arm raised to knock.

But Bella was ready for me this time.

Before my knuckles even made contact with the wood, the door swung open to reveal a beautiful, grinning brunette.

"Hi Edward." She stepped back, giving me room to slip inside the door.

"Hey Bella," I glanced around, noting that her dad wasn't in the house. "Did Charlie go fishing with Billy?"

"Yup, they left early this morning. I'm glad he's out of the house today. He's still not too keen on the idea of me going into the woods, so at least he won't be sitting around here worrying all day."

I nodded in understanding.

"You'll always be safe with me Bella," I said earnestly. Bella's cheeks tinged pink at my words. "But we can just hang out here if you'd prefer." I didn't want to push her into anything she might have doubts about.

"No Edward, I really want to go. I'm not scared or anything. Quite the opposite, actually. I'm kind of excited to get back out there." She glanced at me coyly. "Besides, didn't you just say that I'd be perfectly safe with you?"

I gave her a crooked grin. "I did."

"Well then let's get going."

Bella turned and picked up her backpack that was leaning against the wall.

"I packed us some water bottles and snacks."

"Good idea," I replied, while internally cursing myself for my thoughtlessness. I'd been so excited about today that I hadn't even taken Bella's human needs into account. At least one of us seemed to be on top of things.

I followed Bella out the front door. She set the backpack on the porch before turning to lock up the house.

I took the opportunity to snatch the backpack off the ground and looped it over one shoulder.

Bella automatically turned and crouched to grab the pack, before standing upright and facing me with a slight frown.

"I can carry that you know."

"I know you can," I responded matter-of-factly, before stepping off the porch and heading toward the woods.

I heard Bella huff in annoyance, before sighing dramatically and catching up to me.

"So where are we going?" She asked as I led us through the woods, veering from the marked path at the first turn.

"It's a surprise."

Another little huff.

"Okay, so how did you find it then?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I hike a lot. I found it by chance one day and it's kind of like my special place now. I go there to think or read or just to be by myself. It's hard to find quiet time with a large family. I guess you could say it's my sanctuary."

Bella fell quiet for several moments.

"Wow. You know you don't have to show it to me, if you don't want to. I mean, if it's your special place, I don't want to intrude or anything—"

I stopped walking and turned to face her, cutting off her worries.

"Bella, I _want_ to show it to you. I wouldn't have asked you to come with me if I didn't. Just relax and enjoy today, okay?" I smiled encouragingly, hoping she would believe my words. I wanted to share this special place with her, to show her how important she was to me.

"Okay Edward. I will. And thank you for sharing it with me."

I grinned. "Well, we're not there yet."

* * *

About half an hour later and we were almost to the meadow. Although going at human speed usually annoys me, with Bella it was wonderful.

"We're almost there, Bella. Will you close your eyes?"

Once again Bella didn't even think twice about my request. Her trust in me was amazing and so absolute. I was truly honored by it.

Her eyes slid close as she waited.

"I'm going to lead you now Bella, okay? No peeking."

"Okay."

I reached out and took one of her hands in my own. She didn't seemed disturbed by its iciness—hopefully she just attributed it to the cooler air. I grinned at the feel of her small, warm hand held within my own. I could definitely get used to this.

Taking slow steps, I tugged her hand gently, urging her to follow.

Making sure there was nothing in her way, or for her to trip over, I carefully led her into the clearing until we were standing in the middle.

I reluctantly dropped her hand and stepped back, keeping my gaze locked on her expression.

"Okay Bella, you can open your eyes."

I watched as her lashes fluttered and her eyelids slowly opened to reveal beautiful chocolate orbs.

They widened slightly as she drank in her surroundings.

"Edward," she said breathily, causing a shudder to run through my body. "It's beautiful."

She spun around, taking in my—now our—meadow. A variety of wildflowers covered the clearing, creating a colorful blanket that spread out in every direction. The distant call of birds could be heard from the trees that lined the meadow, but other than that, all was quiet. It truly was a peaceful place. And the beauty of it was only magnified by Bella's presence.

Bella's soft voice entered the clearing. "It seems kind of familiar. I—I think I've been here before. A long time ago. With my mother." She turned and gave me a half smile, which I returned, before gazing back out over the meadow. Her next words were so quiet that I'm not sure I would have even heard them if I hadn't been a vampire.

"Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome Bella."

We stood side by side, enjoying the atmosphere in silence.

I glanced at Bella. Her eyes had slid close again, as she tilted her head to enjoy the breeze that caught and played with the strands of her hair.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" She asked absentmindedly, her eyes remaining closed.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Her eyes snapped open in surprise as her head spun to face me.

"Yes."

* * *

"Please, please, please! Let me help get her ready! I'll never ask for anything else ever again!"

I rolled my eyes at Alice's dramatics. She was just too much sometimes.

After revealing my date plans for the next evening, Alice had been begging me to let her get Bella dressed and ready for the big night.

"Alice, I'm not in charge of her. I don't answer for her. You'll have to ask Bella that yourself."

"Oh. Right." Alice's expression indicated that she hadn't even thought of that, before it morphed into her conniving grin as she whipped out her cell phone, dialing Bella's number.

"Hi Charlie, it's Alice. May I please speak with Bella? Great, thanks." A pause. "Hi Bella! So, about your date with my brother tomorrow—well of course I already know about it. Yes…yes…can I please, please, please help you get ready for it tomorrow? Please?" Another pause. "Really! Yay! I'll be over at 3…yes, yes I do have to come over that early. We have so much to do! Nope, you already told me yes so I'll see you tomorrow!"

Alice hung up the phone and turned to me, triumphant.

"Alice, take it easy. No going overboard," I warned, hoping to save Bella from too much of Alice's wrath.

"No problem!" She chirped, giving me a grin I didn't trust, before flying up the stairs saying something about having to prep for tomorrow.

You'd think Alice was the one with the date.

Speaking of date, I had much to plan before now and then.

But first things first.

Taking out my own phone, I dialed Emmett's number.

He answered after the first ring.

"Edward, seriously stop calling. She's fine. Everything's fine. I've got this covered."

Emmett was currently on Bella watch. Whenever I couldn't be near her, the family stepped in and took turns watching over Bella.  
"Thanks Emmett. But I won't stop worrying until we get those vampires."

And even after we did, I'm sure there were endless horrifying images and possibilities my mind could conjure up that would still warrant 24/7 protection. But for now, my main concern was those damn vampires.

"And we will man. I promise. Oh wait, Bella's getting ready to cook something. It's like Rachael Ray live. Can't miss this. Later."

The line went dead as he hung up on me. I shook my head at my brother. He was so fascinated by human things, even something so mundane as cooking. But then again, so was I.

Picking up my phone again, I pulled a slip of paper from my back pocket and dialed the number written on it.

* * *

I think I had successfully kept where I was taking Bella on our date from Alice, despite her relentless searches into the future and pleading with me. But I didn't want to take the chance of my sister letting our destination slip to Bella in her excitement, as usually tended to happen.

I did tell her enough so she could choose an appropriate outfit for Bella. As much as I would love to see Bella in a skirt or a dress, they weren't really practical for where we were going.

The mystery of it all was driving Alice crazy. For someone who usually knew exactly what was going to happen, not knowing was agonizing.

I, on the other hand, found the whole thing hilarious.

Glancing at the clock on my bookshelf, a huge grin stretched across my face as I realized it was time to go.

Grabbing my wallet and keys, I dashed from my room and down the stairs.

Only to find the rest of my family—sans Alice, who was still at Bella's—waiting for me by the door.

I groaned, slapping a hand across my forehead.

A bright flash indicated that Esme had snapped a picture of my disgruntled expression.

"Oh I'm so excited for you! My son, going on his first date," she squealed, snapping several more photos of me.

"It only took him a century," Emmett teased while I tried to ignore him.

"Mom, you're supposed to take pictures of me _and_ Bella. And it's usually before prom," I said, sounding exasperated as I tried to explain the modern teenage traditions I now realized she was slightly confused about.

Esme's eyes lit up even more. "Oh, I get to take pictures of the two of you at prom!"

Carlisle chuckled at his wife's excitement. "Have a good time Edward. The vampires haven't made another appearance yet. But be _careful_."

I nodded with understanding. His caution worked on so many levels. The vampires, my desire for her blood, and simply the fact that she was a fragile human.

I waved goodbye as I headed out the door to my car, but not before I heard Emmett's last jab at me.

"Yeah, be_ careful_ and always use _protection_. Don't want any little vampire babies running amuck."

I shook my head at his idiocy, before pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road to Bella's.

* * *

Knocking on the door, I wasn't surprised when Alice answered it, grinning from ear to ear.

"Your welcome."

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"Trust me, you'll be thanking me later. So, your welcome."

"Okaaaay."

Alice's voice dropped to a whisper. "Oh, and Charlie wants a word with you."

She stepped back just as Bella's father came to the door.

"Edward, good to see you again. Come on in," he said jovially, stepping back and closing the door behind me.

"Thank you, sir. It's nice to see you again too."

Alice took that moment to excuse herself, disappearing up the stairs and into Bella's room.

Charlie gave me a long, hard look, clearly evaluating me.

"So where are you taking Bella on this…._date_?"

I glanced up the stairs, making sure Bella was still absent.

Lowering my voice, I explained what I had planned for the evening. He let out a chuckle when I told him about the main event.

"Well, good luck with that," he drawled, obviously amused by the idea.

_The boy doesn't know what he's getting himself into…._

Charlie's thoughts mirrored his reaction to my plans.

I thought he was underestimating Bella's abilities.

"What time are you planning on having her home?" He asked, eyeing me critically.

"No later than 10 p.m. sir, if that's alright."

"Fine by me. You just take care of her Edward, okay?" His thoughts revealed just how concerned he was about this evening.

I smiled reassuringly, trying to relieve some of his worry. "I will sir, I promise."

Alice took the opportune moment to skip down the stairs, coming to stand between Charlie and me, a twinkle in her eye.

Bella appeared a few moments later, and I forgot to breathe.

She was stunning. Bella was always beautiful, but Alice had highlighted her best features and picked clothing that suited her perfectly. Dressed in dark jeans, a flattering blue v-neck sweater and black flats, Bella looked completely herself and yet so striking. Her dark locks were curled into soft waves that bounced with each step she took and Alice had kept her makeup to a minimum: just enough to bring out her glistening chocolate eyes and soft pink lips.

Bella shyly walked down the stairs, sneaking peeks at me every few steps, until she was standing in front of me.

"Bella, you look amazing."

A blush rose to her cheeks at my praise, before she turned to face her father.

"You look beautiful, Bells. Now you kids get out of here and have a good time. It's not every day you have a date, Bells."

"Daaaad," Bella groaned out, obviously embarrassed by her announced lack of experience in the boys department. She snagged my jacket sleeve in her tiny grip and started pulling me toward the door.

"And Bella, your hair better be down when you get home," Alice scolded from beside Charlie. "No ponytails. And trust me, I'll know."

I heard Bella mutter "Geez" under her breath as she grabbed her jacket from the closet and we stepped onto her porch.

"Bye!" Bella exclaimed, before slamming the door shut behind us. She turned to face me on the porch.

"Er, sorry about that," she said quietly, glancing down at her shoes instead of at me.

I reached out and lifted her chin until she was gazing into my eyes.

"No problem. And hey, my sister wasn't helping any either." Her lips quirked into a grin. "You look absolutely beautiful, Bella."

She blushed at my words before a sly grin slid across her face.

"So will you tell me where we're going now?"

I stepped back and smirked. "Nope."

"Can I guess?"

"Sure, go for it. But you'll never figure it out," I said as we walked to my car.

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? I had planned on including the entire date in this chapter, but it would have been super long so i just decided to break it into two. I have most of the next chapter written, and if I get a good response for this one, I'll find the time to finish it today or tomorrow and get it out to y'all soon. As always, thanks for reading. Have a great weekend!

Until next time,

lizzieloo


	14. Everything

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters, or Michael Buble's _Everything._

**AN: **Hey all, sorry I'm behind with the updates—I was out of town and forgot to take my computer with me. My bad. Anyway, here's the big date! Hope you guys enjoy it. Oh, and just a side note. I'm really bad at figuring out the pace for a story, so I'm really sorry if it seems like these chapters have been dragging....I just don't like stories where Edward and Bella meet and them, bam, are instantly in love. I wanted to take the time to build the relationship a bit before all the drama. Anyways, just a little explanation so you guys understand where I'm coming from. I've just been noticing that my reading/reviewing stats are down and I hoped I wasn't losing or boring anyone with these chapters. Okay, sorry for the lengthy note. And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 14:**_** Everything**_ — Michael Bublé

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day  
And you're the perfect thing to say_

__

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'cause you can see it when I look at you

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday_

"Rock climbing?"

I slid my eyes from the road to the passenger seat and quirked an eyebrow at her guess.

"Seriously? You think I'd take you rock climbing on our first date?"

Bella shrugged. "I dunno. I was instructed not to wear a dress or skirt so I'm just going based on that. Besides, I'm running out of ideas."

I turned my gaze back to the road and smirked. We were almost to our destination.

Bella caught sight of a street sign. "We're going to Port Angeles?"

I remained silent, as Bella began mulling over the possibilities of what we could be doing in that city.

By the time I pulled into the lot, Bella had made another half dozen outrageous guesses, ranging from spelunking to skydiving.

The moment I pulled into the parking lot, Bella sat up straighter, her eyes glancing around until she found the sign in front of the building.

Her wide eyes found mine as I waited for her reaction.

"Really?!"

I nodded, happy that she seemed excited by the prospect. I had been banking on the hope that her clumsiness wasn't going to hinder her enthusiasm. And turns out I was right.

"So you're okay doing this?"

"Are you kidding, this is perfect! Come on, let's go!" Bella hopped out of the car and I followed, grabbing her jacket from where she'd tossed it on the backseat.

"Here, you might need this," I said, helping her shrug it on as we walked into the building.

A middle-aged man was waiting for us inside the door.

"You must be Mr. Cullen. I'm Tom," the man said, reaching out to shake Edward's hand, before Edward introduced me.

"Well follow me and I'll get you all set up and ready to go."

Bella was practically bouncing next to me in excitement, her eyes shining with happiness. She looped her arm through mine as we followed Tom into a room off the main hallway.

This was already completely worth it. Seeing Bella this excited and happy was all I needed.

Tom set us up with skates, before leading us to the entrance to the ice.

"I'll be around if you need anything else, so just let me know," he said, before walking way and disappearing around a corner.

"Edward, how did you do this?" Bella asked with wonder.

"I picked up a telephone and asked," I teased, knowing that's not what she wanted to hear. To be honest, I had shelled out a pretty nice sum of money for this evening, but I wasn't about to tell Bella that. Plus it really wasn't that much in the grand scheme of things. My family had more than enough money for a lifetime.

Bella shot me a look. "No really, I hope it wasn't too much trouble…"

"Bella, it really was nothing at all. Emmett knows some guys on the hockey team so I just called in a favor. No problem at all." So I threw in a little white lie there, but I didn't want her fretting over how much I spent tonight.

Bella smiled beautifully. "Alright. How long do we have?"

I gave her a lopsided grin. "As long as we want."

* * *

Twenty minutes and four falls later—the four she was too far away for me to catch her at a human speed—and Bella had improved significantly. Despite her clumsiness, there was something so graceful about her movements as she glided across the ice.

I spoke too soon.

One of Bella's skates caught a small grove on the ice and she was propelled forward.

Right into my arms.

"Ooops," she said, blushing, as I helped her upright.

"How are you so good at this?" She asked, watching me skate backwards so I could keep an eye on her.

"Practice." I held both of my hands out to her, which she gratefully accepted, allowing me to help her keep her balance.

We fell silent for several moments, as Bella concentrated on skating.

"I can't remember that last time I've done this," she finally said softly.

I remembered. She was eight years old. It was just a few months before we slipped away from her life all those years ago. A small pond had frozen over on her friend's property and Bella's dad took her ice-skating on it with all of her friends. She had been awful at it—completely uncoordinated. But I remembered the look of pure joy on her face. She didn't care how many times she fell—she always got right back up to try it again. Countless times. She never gave up, and was so happy throughout all of her failed attempts.

By the time the next winter rolled around, the property had been sold and a small shopping center was built where the pond used to be. As far as I know, Bella hadn't been ice skating again.

I wanted to let her experience that feeling again, that unbridled joy.

"It must have been when I was like 9 or something."

Wrong. Eight.

"I remember having so much fun. I fell a lot, but it was worth it."

I dropped our joined hands to let Bella go on her own.

She skated well for awhile, before stumbling yet again.

I reached out and caught her around her slender waist, steadying her.

"Thanks," she said softly.

I released her reluctantly, and we continued to skate side-by-side.

Our arms hung down beside each other, swinging slightly with our movements, until I felt Bella's small hand reach out for my own, entwining our fingers together.

Despite the coldness of the ice and the natural chill to my skin, I felt a new warmth rise up within me.

* * *

After an hour and a half of skating, we turned our skates back into Tom and headed out to the car.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, figuring she had to be by now, especially after all of the skating.

"Starved."

I held the passenger door open and she slid inside, before I got into the driver's side.

"Is Italian okay? Or is there something else you'd prefer?" I asked as I started up the car.

"Mmmm, Italian sounds delicious."

"Great. I found this little bistro a few blocks away."

"Perfect."

I managed to get a parking spot in front of the restaurant and offered my elbow to Bella, who happily looped her arm through it.

_Yummy. De-licious._

Glancing up, I noticed the hostess giving me the once over as we entered.

"How many?" She purred out, trying to sound sexy.

"Two," I replied, not sparing the hostess another look. Instead, I directed my attention solely on Bella, using my free hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Bella smiled shyly up at me, blushing as usual.

I heard the slight huff from the hostess, before she led us to a booth.

I let Bella slide in first, and the irritating woman tried to gesture for me to sit across from Bella, but I wasn't having that.

Bella realized my intentions and scooted further down the booth, giving me space to sit beside her.

I smirked as the hostess' thoughts revealed how annoyed she was by my actions.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked Bella quietly once the hostess had fled back to her podium. "I can move over there if you'd prefer."

Bella smiled at me, shaking her head slightly. "No, I like having you close," she said softly, before her eyes widened with shock once she realized what she'd said. She ducked her head, pretending to study the menu on the table.

I leaned in closer to Bella, inhaling her magnificent scent. "I like being close, too," I whispered in her ear.

Bella's gaze shot up and met mine, before her cheeks tinged pink at our close proximity. But she didn't back away. Instead, she slowly closed the distance between us, while my mind scrambled to figure out what she was going to do. Her overwhelming scent enveloped me completely, but surprisingly, it did not tempt me like I thought it would. Yes, she smelled delicious, but the venom did not pool in my mouth and I did not ache to sink my fangs into her delicate flesh. It was like I was immune to her.

My eyes widened with shock and fascination as Bella closed the gap and placed a soft, warm kiss on my left cheek, before darting back to her side of the booth.

My mind went completely blank as I grinned like a schoolboy, gazing at this beautiful girl in wonder.

"That was for taking me ice skating," she simply said, before turning her attention back to the menu as if she hadn't just kissed me.

Finally, I managed to get my wits about me. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll have to take you more often if that's your way of thanking me."

Bella's eyes remained glued to the menu, but her lips curled into a gently smile.

Here was a moment when I was dying to know what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

I continued to watch her study the menu, until our waitress came by and took our order. Bella picked fettuccine alfredo with a Coke and I just said the first thing I saw on the menu. It didn't really matter—I wasn't going to eat it. All for appearances sake.

The waitress disappeared and didn't show up except to deliver our drinks and food later on. Which I was grateful for. More time alone with Bella.

Bella shifted so she could face me in the seat, perching an elbow on the table and resting her head against it.

"So did you have fun skating, too?"

I gave her my lopsided grin. "Of course I did. I was with you. I can honestly say this has been the best date ever."

Try only date ever.

Bella smiled happily. "Me too. Mostly because, and I'm sure you figured it out from my dad's little announcement, this is actually my first one."

I was glad Bella didn't seem embarrassed by that fact. It made this so much more special. And I was, of course, selfishly pleased that no other jerk had come before me.

"Me too."

Bella's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Seriously?"

I frowned in confusion. "Yes. This is my first date. Why do you sound so…surprised?"

Bella's expression indicated she thought it was obvious. "Well, I mean, look at you. You're completely gorgeous," she blurted out, gesturing toward me with her hands.

I rolled my eyes. If only she knew just why I appeared so appealing to humans….that it was part of our nature to draw them in. But instead of trying to explain _that_, I settled for ducking my head slightly so our eyes were on the same level.

"I've just never found anyone I've wanted to date before. Someone special enough."

Bella stared at me, unblinking, until the meaning of my words settled in her mind and she averted her gaze, blushing. But the small quirk of her lips made her appear seemingly pleased by my answer.

The waitress took the inopportune moment to drop off our drinks, before disappearing once again.

An easy silence fell between us as Bella took a sip of her Coke, fiddling with the straw.

I was mulling over whether it was too soon to tell her how I felt about her. I'd been dying to say the words all night, and now seemed as good a time as any.

"Bella." She turned to face me again, waiting expectantly for whatever it was I had to say.

"Bella, I like you. A lot."

There, I said it. It was all out in the open now. The ball was in her court.

Bella tilted her head slightly, studying me for several long seconds that felt like eternity to me.

"I like you too, Edward," her soft voice finally filled the silence. "A lot."

A smile broke out across my face, while a similar one stretched across her own.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

I had no idea what the protocol was for asking to be exclusive these days. I knew enough not to ask if she'd "go steady" with me, but I had no idea what the correct procedure was. So I simply asked.

Bella's face had instantly brightened at my words, so I guess I was doing okay.

"Yes. I'd like that very much."

We shared another smile, and I tried to appear cool and calm as my erratic thoughts became all jumbled in my head. I felt suddenly dizzy, almost lightheaded, and something pleasant was fluttering in my chest. I couldn't believe this was happening! Isabella Swan was now my girlfriend. I don't know how I managed that, or why she said yes, but I didn't care. It had happened.

The girl I loved was mine.

The waitress brought our food at that moment, and I noticed through my haze of excitement that Bella had moved slightly closer to me in the booth. So close that I could feel the heat from her body warm my marble skin. She shifted again, and our arms brushed, causing a jolt of electricity to rush through my body.

Bella fell silent as she started to eat and I began making the pizza disappear off my plate. But after a few minutes, I scooted my hand next to where hers laid on the table. Closing my hand around her much smaller one, I threaded our fingers together, before bringing our joined hands close enough to place a soft, lingering kiss on the back of her hand.

Watching Bella carefully, she never turned toward me, not even when I kissed her hand. But her fork hovered unmoving over her plate, and as she darted glances at me from the corner of her eye, her lips curled into a gentle smile.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Suggestions? Thanks so much for reading! Have a wonderful day.

Until next time,

Lizzieloo


	15. True Colors

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters or this version of _True Colors_—the wonderful show Glee does.

AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews and for reading! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter...I think it's going to be the last cutesy one before the drama begins....hope you like it. And I know it's not the original, but I've been on a Glee kick and jamming out to the soundtrack so this is the Glee version of the song. And now, without further ado, onto...

**Ch. 15: _True Colors_** — Glee Cast

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

__

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow  
_

The next two weeks flew by without me hardly noticing. I was entirely too wrapped up in my Bella-induced haze. Days blended together as Bella truly became the center of my world. I only vaguely registered time was passing whenever I had to remember to shower and change clothes before a new day. Each new outfit equaled a new day.

Bella and I had been all anyone talked about that first week at school, especially the first Monday after our date.

I had given her a ride to school as usual, but when we got out of the car I was immediately at her side, casually taking her hand in mine as we walked into the school. Apparently we had caused quite a scene that morning. I hadn't really noticed—my eyes were solely focused on Bella. I only knew about the commotion from Bella informing me, in an embarrassed whisper, that everyone was gawking.

I have to say I did gleefully take note of Mike Newton's crushed expression when we entered Biology that first day. He had been hoping the rumors he'd heard all day weren't true. I was all too happy to confirm them for his own eyes, drawing Bella even closer to my side when we entered the classroom.

Bella became a regular at our lunch table, and meshed naturally with the rest of my family. Once she'd become part of our little group, it became apparent to each one of us that she was exactly what we'd been missing all of these decades—we just hadn't realized it until now. She completed the balance.

As an official date, I'd taken her to dinner and the movies the following weekend, but we'd also just been hanging out at her house everyday after school. I had come up with the excuse that we'd never have a chance to talk or just be alone in my house with all of my siblings, and she didn't really seem to mind too much. I was planning on bringing her over soon though, and introducing her to my parents. My family just needed to be prepared is all.

And as much as I have wanted to, I hadn't kissed Bella yet. I could only hope she didn't think it was something to do with her; that is was entirely my deal. She hadn't seemed too disappointed yet—I think she is okay with the pace we've set with our relationship—but I know if too much more time passes, she's going to think something's wrong.

I wasn't sure what to do. Her blood hadn't tempted me to the point it was dangerous yet, but I hadn't done anything further than brushing my lips against the back of her hand. I didn't know how much her scent would call to me if I were any more…involved…than that. I couldn't let myself lose control.

And it's not like I could ask anyone else about it. No one in my family had even fathomed trying to kiss a human. And I was entirely too embarrassed to ask Carlisle what he thought about it.

It was something I was going to have to figure out on my own.

But one thing I had worked out: I was going to tell Bella about us. About us being vampires.

I'd been mulling over this long before our first date. She deserved to know. Before I put her life at risk any further. Before we—or at least she since I was completely head over heels in love—delved much deeper into our relationship. It was only fair. I'd tell her, and let her decide if she ever wanted to see me again.

And it surprisingly hadn't taken much to convince my family of this either. In fact, most of them believed she needed to know as well. And, as Alice had put it, between the nomad vampires, Aro and her own possible abilities—cheerfully summing up every major fear I had for Bella—she was bound to find out sooner or later so we might as well go ahead and make it sooner.

We weren't going to let Aro know—we weren't that suicidal—and we hadn't heard much from him lately so it shouldn't be hard to keep this from him.

But we had all agreed not to tell her what we knew of her history. At least not yet. She may never have to even know, for which I was relentlessly praying for.

I had also figured out where I was going to tell her, which is why we had plans to go to our meadow today. And why I was standing in her living room while she got her stuff together.

"So where are you two going again?" Charlie asked as he walked into the living room, leaning against the doorframe.

"A meadow in the forest. It's not far," I assured him, trying to quell his fears.

Charlie seemed to like me—or liked me as much as a father could like the boy that was dating his daughter. And a lot of that had to do with Carlisle. Charlie had met my father several times and really liked and respected him, and being his son gave me automatic bonus points in Charlie's mind. I'd have to remember to thank Carlisle for that later…

"Are you sure you don't just want to hang around here? I can stay out of your way."

Bella drifted down the stairs at that moment, overhearing our conversation.

"Dad, we'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen. I promise." She crossed to stand beside her father, rising on her tiptoes to lean over and kiss his cheek, the guaranteed give in for any father.

Charlie sighed loudly, grumbling under his breath that the woods weren't safe, before announcing that we had to be back long before dark.

"I promise we will Chief Swan. We won't even be gone that long."

Charlie nodded once, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Bella smiled as she watched him go, before heading in my direction. Grabbing my hand as she passed by me, she pulled me out the door and down the porch.

"Someone's in a hurry," I teased as she picked up the pace until she was speed walking into the woods.

"I just don't want to give him a chance to change his mind."

Once Bella's house couldn't be seen through the trees anymore, Bella slowed to a stop, dropping our joined hands as she spun to face me.

"Are we in the clear?" I asked, chuckling. "Or do you think he's tracking us right now?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, very funny. But I wouldn't underestimate him. He is the Police Chief for a reason. And he is armed."

I snorted at her implied threat. As if a gun could ever do any damage to me.

"Besides, you said you had something to tell me. I just wanted to give you a chance to actually do so, without my father in the next room. So what did you want to talk about?"

Instead of answering, I reached out and took her hand again, lacing our fingers together.

"Let's wait until we get to the meadow."

* * *

Bella and I were lying side by side in the grassy clearing, watching a few birds fly overhead. It was an oddly warm day for November, but I knew it wouldn't last long as the days slipped into the dead of winter.

"So will you tell me now?" Bella's soft voice broke the peaceful silence of the meadow.

Taking a deep breath, I sat up, bending one knee and draping my arm across it.

I was having doubts about this now. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. And what I thought would be the perfect place for this conversation could now be seen as a trap for Bella. I took her out to the middle of the woods—alone—to tell her I was a monster. I just set her up for the perfect horror film. She would probably think I brought her out here to eat her or something.

"Edward?" Bella sat up next to me, hugging her knees to her chest.

I watched as Bella nibbled on her lower lip, a sure indication that she was nervous.

No, she deserved to know. It was only fair.

"Bella there's something I have to tell you."

She looked up at my tone, her expression serious.

"It's something I should have told you from the beginning, but I was being selfish. I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Edward, what is it?" She said, worry creeping into her voice.

Here goes nothing. My eyes slid closed as I uttered the words to start the conversation that would change our relationship forever.

"It's about me and my family, Bella. We're different."

A long pause.

"I know."

My eyes snapped open at her admission, gaping at her in astonishment.

_What?! What the hell did she mean she knew?_ My mind was in overdrive, trying to figure out how she knew. What she knew.

"What do you mean, you know?" I finally blurted out.

She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. "I mean, I know you're different. I don't really know how, but I know you're not completely human or something."

My eyes were wide with shock.

"How long have you known?"

Another careless shrug. "Probably since the first day we met. I could tell there was something…ethereal…about you."

I was still reeling from her words. She knew. All this time and she knew I was…_different_. And yet she still chose to be alone with me. To get to know me. To be my girlfriend.

_What the hell was wrong with her??_

"Would you like to know how I'm different? What I am?" I asked carefully, almost wishing she'd say no, that she didn't want to know, and we could move on like we'd never had this conversation.

Bella's unwavering gaze met mine. "It really doesn't matter to me what you are. I'll still feel the same way about you. Nothing will ever change that. But if you want to tell me, you can. It won't change my opinion of you in the slightest."

Where had this wonderful girl come from? What did I do to ever deserve her?

"Okay. I want to tell you. I want you to know. And no matter what happens after I tell you, I won't fault you for never wanting to see me again. You can just walk away. I'll understand."

Bella gave me a confident smile. "That's never going to happen Edward." She leaned closer to me, staring straight into my eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to believe her words with all my heart. But a tiny part of me was shouting not to say anything; that she'd hate me for what I was. Ignoring that little voice, I told her my family's greatest secret.

"I'm a vampire," I said quietly, dreading her reaction.

She stared at me, not blinking for several long moments, before smiling softly.

"Okay."

I was once again taken aback. _Okay?? That's all she had to say?_

"Bella, did you hear me? I'm a _vampire_. My family is a clan of _vampires_."

Again the blank, smiling stare.

"And I said okay," she replied slowly, as if I were the one not _getting_ it.

I jumped up, pacing the area in front of her.

"That's all? '_Okay?_' I just told you I'm a monster and you say, '_okay_?'"

"What else am I supposed to say?" Bella asked, sounding genuinely confused.

I halted in front of her, tossing my hands in frustration. "I don't know. Scream maybe? That'd be a normal human reaction."

Bella jumped up then, planting herself directly in front of me, hands on hips and a scowl on her face.

"Are you saying I'm not _normal_?" She asked in a challenging tone.

I let her words sink in. They were hitting just a little too close to home. No, she wasn't a normal human. But now was not the time for _that_ discussion.

So instead I laughed, trying to lighten the turn our conversation had taken. Bella glared at me for a moment longer, before joining in, her musical laughter mixing with my own.

"I can't believe _that's_ what we chose to argue over," I said once our laughter had died down.

"Yeah, pretty stupid, huh," Bella admitted, glancing at her shoes before meeting my gaze. "So everyone in your family is a vampire? Well I guess that makes sense…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're all impossibly gorgeous. You kind of keep to yourself. None of you seem to eat or drink much. The cold hands. The eyes. It all just kind of…fits now."

I ignored most of her sentence except for one word.

"Bella. Bella, ask me the most important question. The one that matters most."

Bella stared directly into my eyes. "How old are you?"

I rolled my eyes upward. She was just impossible sometimes.

"No, Bella. Ask me what we eat."

"Alright then. Edward, what do you eat?"

I scanned her eyes, searching for any trace of fear. But to no avail; Bella was not the least bit afraid. I didn't know if I wanted to hug her or shake her for it.

"Animals. We drink animal blood. Not from humans. We're what you call vegetarian vampires."

Bella nodded her head in understanding.

"But most vampires do drink from humans?" She asked plainly, as she if were asking about the weather.

"Yes, that's why they are so dangerous. Very few of us choose this lifestyle, of not drinking from humans."

Bella nodded again, before reaching down to grab my hand, lifting it to her cheek.

"You're not going anywhere now, are you?" She asked, the worry creeping back into her tone. "You're not just going to disappear or anything now that I know?"

I melted at her words. Her biggest feat wasn't that I was a monster, but that I would abandon her.

"No Bella, not if you don't want me to. I'll be here as long as you want me to be. It's your call."

A wide grin spread across her face. "No, Edward. I don't want you to go anywhere at all."

With my free hand, I pulled her to me, wrapping both arms around her and drawing her close.

Bella sighed happily against my shoulder.

I rested my cheek against her hair, perfectly content in the moment. I breathed in deeply, my nostrils flaring briefly as I inhaled her delicious scent, before I squelched the fleeting desire for her blood.

I could stand here forever, just holding the girl I love in my arms, the girl who had completely accepted me for who—or what—I was.

Bella's muffled voice broke the silence a few moments later.

"So how old are you anyway?"

I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and have a wonderful day!

Until next time,

Lizzieloo


	16. Feel This

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters or _Feel This—_Bethany Joy does.

**AN:** So who's seen the new Eclipse trailer?? I'm sure you all have by now. I'm super excited about this one since it's my favorite book! Which one is y'alls fav? Thanks so much for the great response for the last chapter—y'all made my week for sure! Hope you guys enjoy this one as well. And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 16: _Feel This_** — Bethany Joy Galeotti (feat. Enation)

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath_

__

It's gotta be just right  
Soul and spirit  
Chord and lyric  
What if I told you  
That innocence is yours  
And the beauty you have now  
Is brighter than before  
Before

Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath

_Let go, let go, and believe  
Let go, let go, and believe  
Let go, let go, and believe  
Let go  
_

An hour later, as Bella and I walked side by side around the meadow, I had told her just about everything relating to me and my family. How we never slept. How Carlisle began our family. Each of our special abilities—although she had been put out to know that her mind was the only one I couldn't seem to read. I admit I had glossed over the details a bit, not wanting to reveal that we'd once watched over her as a child and I could hear her thoughts then. Or sometimes when she slept. That could come later, if ever.

She had listened intently, asking questions here and there, and never once seemed the least bit afraid.

Bella stopped walking abruptly, turning to face me, a quizzical expression on her face.

"So…so, is it difficult to be so close to me? I mean, do I…smell good to you?"

I grinned wryly at her question.

"Sometimes. It's something I've never had to…do before. Test the limits and such. Usually we try to maintain a safe distance from humans, which is why we tend to keep together at school. At first, it was…a challenge. But I guess as my feelings for you grew, the temptation lessened. I'm still trying to be extremely careful, and I hunt more often than usual, but it does seem to get easier everyday."

"I'm sorry it's been so hard for you," Bella whispered, dropping her gaze to stare at my shoulder.

I shook my head in amazement, lifting her chin with my hand until her eyes met mine. "Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"So…so is that why…why you haven't…kissed me yet?" She squeaked out the last bit as she turned a pretty shade of pink.

I smiled warmly as I shifted my hand to cup her cheek. "Yes, that's why I've been taking things slowly."

Gazing intently at Bella, I realized that I _was_ ready to try this. Kissing Bella. And now that she knew about me, she'd understand if I were to suddenly dash across the field from her should it get to be too much.

Bella's blush deepened to crimson as she looked away from my piercing stare.

"Do you trust me, Bella?"

Bella's gaze slid back to mine, as I searched her eyes for her answer.

"Yes, Edward," she said breathily, "I trust you."

I smiled as her eyes confirmed her words, shining with unwavering trust.

"Okay, stay as still as you can. I want to try something."

Bella swallowed audibly as I leaned closer, her eyes sliding shut as she realized my intentions.

Taking care not to breathe, I closed the distance between us, my gaze focused on her perfectly sculpted lips.

When I was less than an inch away, I let my eyes drift close as well, leaning forward until my cold lips gently met her soft, warm ones.

I pressed our lips together, startled by the instant fire igniting within me. I heard Bella's heart rate flutter erratically, which only encouraged me further. Molding our lips together, I realized I was still in perfect control, minus the excitement flowing throughout me.

Reaching my arms out, I wrapped one around her slender waist, drawing her closer to me, and tangled the other in the hair at the base of her neck. I needed her closer. I needed more.

Darting my tongue out, I ran it across the seam of her lips, silently asking for entrance. Bella mewed softly, before her lips parted and our tongues joined in a sensual dance, my desire only heightened by the contrast of her soft, warm flesh molding with my cold, marble body.

Bella wrapped her arms around me as well, threading her hands through my hair, pulling me closer until our bodies were flush with each other.

The kiss continued for several long moments, as we both were caught up in the eruption of passion. I had no idea it was possible to feel so much in one moment.

The moment I felt Bella began to pull away, I reluctantly released her, hoping that she hadn't stopped because she'd changed her mind.

She pulled away panting, drinking in large gulps of fresh air.

Oh right, breathing. Something humans had to do.

I was breathing deeply myself, more from settling down off the sudden high than anything else. My nostrils flared briefly at the sudden assault on my senses, but other than that, my control remained in check.

"Wow," Bella managed to gasp out, still leaning into me, but for support now.

"Yeah, definitely wow."

Bella peered up at me from beneath her eyelashes. "Was that okay for you?" She asked shyly.

I grinned. "Um, yes. That was definitely okay. Was it okay for you?"

Bella grinned saucily as she hugged my waist. "More than okay."

I have to say I was immensely proud of myself. For never having done that before, apparently I did all right.

Bella's next words surprised me ever further.

"Want to practice some more?"

I flashed her my crooked grin and reached out to trace the curve of her cheek, marveling in her delicacy. Dipping my head, I was about to kiss her again when the breeze suddenly picked up, sending a trace of unfamiliar scents in my direction.

But it wasn't Bella's scent that I noticed.

My eyes widened in shock.

Vampires.

My eyes scanned the horizon, while I opened my mind, trying to listen for any trace of the vampires I smelled. I couldn't find anything, but that didn't mean they weren't out there. They must have been in the area recently for their scent to remain so strongly.

Panicked, my eyes flew to the human—the very fragile human—in my arms.

Bella was gazing up at me, her eyes filled with worry. She'd caught on that something was not right.

"Edward? Edward, what's wrong?"

I brought my free hand to her other cheek, holding her face between my palms.

I needed to get her out of here. Now. To some place safe.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I know this is a lot to dump on you right now, but I have to get you out of here. I'm taking you to my house. You'll be safe there."

Releasing her, I spun around, snatching her backpack in one hand and taking hold of her arm with the other, leading her in the direction of my house.

"Edward, what's going on? Why can't I go home? What do you mean, that I'll be safe there? What about my dad?"

I tried to ignore her questions, needing to focus all of my senses on the forest around me. They could easily be out there, watching me now. There are plenty of reasons why I wouldn't be able to hear their thoughts. But Bella deserved to know the truth.

"Bella, please don't freak out. I _will_ keep you safe," I said as I practically dragged her through the forest behind me. "There are other vampires here, ones that don't adhere to our diet."

Bella's quiet gasp established that she realized what that meant and understood the seriousness of the situation.

"But what about my dad?" She asked, sounding panicked.

"We'll make sure he stays safe. But right now, my priority is you."

We weren't moving fast enough for my liking. Coming to a sudden halt, I spun to face Bella.

"Bella, do you trust me?" I asked her again.

Her eyes were still wide with the shock of the situation, but she managed to nod her head.

"Yes, Edward, you know I do."

"Okay, then close your eyes, please?"

"Close my eyes? Why?"

"Please, Bella, just do it. And don't open them until I tell you. It'll be better this way."

Bella stared at me for a long moment, before her eyes slid shut.

Instantly scooping her up in my arms, I heard her squeak of surprise, before I dashed through the forest, doing my best to keep Bella from jostling too much.

Instead of peeking like I figured she would, Bella squeezed her eyes even tighter, gripping my jacket like a lifeline. I knew this couldn't be a pleasant feeling for a human, especially for the first time, but it had to be done; I needed her to be safe.

In a matter of minutes my house came into view and I was depositing Bella on the back porch.

I held on to her carefully as I stood her upright, and she swayed briefly before righting herself.

"Okay, Bella. You can open your eyes."

Startled chocolate orbs met my apologetic gaze.

"Sorry about that. I just needed to get you back here as quick as possible."

Bella nodded her head in understanding. "You did say you moved fast," she said, referring to our earlier conversation. "But I didn't realize you meant _that_ fast. I'm pretty sure we flew."

Esme appeared at the sliding glass door, shoving it open as she ushered us inside.

Alice stood behind her and launched into apologies as soon as we stepped through the back door.

"I'm so, so sorry! I only just now saw it. If only I had looked sooner. I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head. "It's okay, Alice. I'm just glad I caught a whiff of their scent when I did. Did you call Carlisle?"

Esme nodded in response. "Yes, he's heading back from the hospital as we speak." Her worried expression melted into a warm smile as she turned to face Bella, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the girl as she pulled her into a welcoming hug.

"Well, Bella, despite the circumstances, it's so wonderful to finally meet you."

* * *

I kept watching Bella, waiting for the freak-out. It had to be coming any minute now, for the moment to hit when she realized just what was going on.

Finding out we were vampires should have been plenty for one day. But nope, some strange and untimely events led her to also meet my parents and find out that other, much more dangerous vampires were in the area.

I eyed Bella again.

Yup, any minute now she'd have a breakdown.

We were seated around the living room, waiting for Carlisle to arrive. Esme had stolen Bella the second we walked in the door and had been fawning over her ever since. I knew my mother missed out on getting to interact with Bella like we got to at school, and was thrilled to have the opportunity to do so now. I knew Esme saw Bella as another daughter, and it was painful for her to never have had a chance to even speak with her until now.

Bella hadn't said too much, just quietly responded to Esme's questions, while my siblings talked urgently around them, discussing this new turn of events. I figured Bella was just trying to process everything.

Less than a minute later, the front door swung open and Carlisle strode through the door, his face a calm mask that didn't match his reeling thoughts.

Everyone stopped their previous conversations and turned their attention to our father and leader, ready to hear what he had to say.

Esme hopped up from her place on the couch, tugging Bella up with her gently. I moved to stand on Bella's other side, offering her any comfort and strength she may need for this upcoming conversation.

"Carlisle, this is Bella. Bella, Carlisle," Esme offered as an introduction.

Carlisle smiled warmly, offering his hand, which Bella took without hesitation.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella," Carlisle's gazed softened even more as he looked at Bella. He, too, had always seen Bella as the daughter he'd never met.

"You too, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

Bella nodded, before stepping back to my side as the introductions were over. I slid a hand around her waist, drawing her closer to my side. Bella leaned into me and sighed quietly, seemingly weary from this eventful day already.

"Bella, I'm sorry you've been thrown into this mess. I know this is a lot to take in," Carlisle said, studying Bella carefully. He was wondering how she was so calm about this, and was waiting for the situation to come crashing down on her, much like I was.

Yes, Bella truly was a wonder.

Bella gave my father a reassuring smile. "It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad I know now, and it's not like you can control other vampires' actions."

Carlisle stared at Bella in amazement, momentarily stunned by her rationale and composure, before nodding his head and moving on.

I placed a loving kiss on top of Bella's head, marveling at my human. I was so proud of her.

"Edward, how many different scents did you pick up in the meadow?" Carlisle asked, all business now.

"Two, a male and a female."

"It's got to be the same ones from before," Emmett added.

Bella turned to face me, her eyes wide. "From before?" She whispered, sounding horrified.

"Yes, they showed up in the region not too long ago, but we chased them off," Jasper said quietly, answering her question.

"But if that's true, then where's the third?" Rosalie asked. "There were three."

"Yes, precisely," Carlisle said. "I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing that one is missing."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Nomad vampires don't tend to stick together like we do. They come and go as they please, with no real bonds, so he could have just left. I'm assuming—hoping—that this is the case."

"But the other possibility?" I questioned, already dreading the answer.

Carlisle sighed. "He could still be in the area as well, and they have just split up. To either widen their hunting grounds, or maybe their looking for something, or there's always the possibility that they're working on some kind of plan."

The room fell silent, the implications of this scenario setting in.

"Nomads are tricky. They tend to be more impulsive and like to play games. They should not be underestimated."

Turning to Bella, Carlisle continued. "Bella, I know this is a lot to throw at you in one day, but I hope you won't mind staying at our home for a few days, or at least until we get some idea of what these nomads are up to. You're a part of this family and we want to make sure you are kept safe at all times."

Bella's cheeks flushed as seven pairs of golden eyes stared at her, waiting for her response.

"What about my father?"

"We will watch over him as well. Nothing will happen to either of you."

Bella nodded her head, seemingly satisfied.

"What about school? We have a history test next week," she asked seriously, glancing at Jasper since he was in her class.

I had to hold in a chuckle at what she chose to fret about. Of course she'd worry about something so trivial as school. But then again, I had to remind myself, this is her one shot at high school. It actually held meaning for a human like Bella. She hadn't gone through school multiple times like we had. And she needed good grades to get into a good college.

Carlisle smiled kindly at Bella. "School will be fine, as long as someone is with you at all times. We just want to take extra precautions."

Bella considered this briefly. "Okay, I'll stay. But only as long as my father's safe, too."

She cracked a grin when Alice cheered happily at her answer, my sister already gushing about all the fun girl time stuff they were going to do.

I shamefully realized that my own thoughts were focused on what most teenage boys would be: living with Bella under the same roof.

Bella turned slightly to face me, a shy grin spreading across her features as her cheeks flushed pink.

It didn't take a mind reader to know she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed it. I'll try to write the next chapter ASAP so I can get it out to you guys soon. Have a wonderful weekend!

Until next time,

Lizzieloo


	17. When You Are Near

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters or _When You Are Near Me_.

**AN:** I know, I suck. I apologize a thousand times for taking so long on this chapter—I never meant to take this long to update. Work has been crazy and I didn't have the time to write that I thought I would. But here it finally is, and it's a bit longer of a chapter since I made yall wait so darn long. Thanks so much for all of your reviews! And now, without further ado, onto….

**Ch.17: **_**When You Are Near**_ — Carolina Liar

_I don't fear anything in this place we're in  
Will tomorrow bring all into light?_

__

When you are near me  
When you are here I see  
All that I am made of  
And all that I am

When you are near me  
When you are here I see  
All that I am, baby  
You're all that I have  
You're all that I am

I can't see anything in the dark but then  
Your reflection brings all into light

When you are near me  
When you are here I see  
All that I am made of  
And all that I am

_When you are near me  
When you are here I see  
All that I am, baby  
You're all that I have  
You're all that I am  
_

Charlie was surprisingly happy to hear Bella was going to have an extended sleepover with Alice, which is how we were spinning it. To help convince him, Bella had also explained that they had a Spanish project due and a history test, and they'd be able to work on it and study more if Bella just stayed over.

I think Charlie was just glad Bella had made some other friends.

I hadn't been allowed to go with her to pick up her things; Carlisle and Alice took her. They had decided it was probably not a good idea to remind Charlie that this also meant she'd be staying under the same roof as her boyfriend.

Plus, Charlie really liked and respected Carlisle, and anyone became putty in Alice's hands in a matter of minutes, so really they were the obvious choices.

I took the time to get some extra hunting in, since I didn't plan to part from Bella's side until these vampires were gone—for good this time.

Carlisle's Mercedes pulled into the driveway just as I stepped onto the back porch from my trip.

Alice was keeping up a constant chatter as they followed Carlisle, who was holding Bella's bag, into the house.

I met them at the door, sliding my arm around my girlfriend's waist and placing a kiss on her forehead. I glowed with warmth when she leaned into my touch.

"So, we'll set you up in me and Jasper's room then," Alice said, moving forward to take Bella's stuff from Carlisle.

"Oh, I don't want to kick you out of your room. The couch is fine," Bella replied, sounding as if the matter was finished. She obvious didn't know my sister that well. Alice always got her way.

Glancing around, Bella noticed that we were the only ones in the room. "Where is Jasper? And everyone else?"

"Emmett and Esme are looking after your father," I answered. "And Rose and Jasper are trying to see if they can catch the vampires' trail."

Bella nodded, seemingly happy to know her father would be safe.

"You're not sleeping on the couch, Bella," Alice chimed in, returning to the previous conversation.

"Okay, but I still don't want to take over your room. Where would you two sleep?"

"Bella, remember, we don't sleep," Alice said with a giggle.

"Oh, right." Bella sounded slightly sheepish for forgetting. "Well, I still don't want to intrude on your space."

Before Alice could respond, I cut in.

"She can stay in my room." I grabbed her bag and headed for the stairs before anyone else could argue otherwise. I turned to face Bella, waiting for her to follow.

Practically every visible inch of Bella's skin was flushed a pretty pink. I found my gaze drift from her face to the slender column of her neck to the collar of her shirt, wanting to follow the blush further to see if it lit her entire body.

Shocked by the sudden turn of my thoughts, my gaze flew upward, locking on a spot on Bella's forehead. Luckily, Bella was still looking at the floor in embarrassment, allowing my little slip to go unnoticed. But with a quick glance at Alice and her smug grin, and at my father's raised eyebrows, I realized I'd been caught.

If I could blush, I'm sure I'd be as scarlet as Bella was.

God, I was acting more and more like a hormone-driven teen every day.

Bella thankfully took a step toward me, ending the slightly awkward moment, her gaze still averted from everyone as she headed in my direction.

Once she was at my side, I smiled warmly at her, before grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers together as I led her up the staircase and to the next floor.

She followed me down the hall, gaping at everything she saw.

"I'll give you the official tour later," I told her as we reached my door. I was suddenly nervous. I'd never cared what anyone thought of my room before, but with Bella, I wanted her to _like_ it. "But for now…" I trailed off, pushing the door open and letting her step inside. "This is my room."

Bella walked to the middle of my bedroom, spinning in a slow circle as she took everything in. The golden walls, the black bed pushed in the corner, the wall of music I'd collected over the years…her gaze settled on the large window that overlooked the distant mountains.

"Wow," she said softly. "What a view."

I pushed away from the doorframe and came to stand beside her, agreeing with her remark.

"Wait until the sun sets. Well, when we can actually see the sun, that is."

Bella's lips curled up at the thought, before she turned and crossed the room to examine my CDs.

"You have so much music," she said, her fingers ghosting over the titles.

I shrugged, even though her back was to me. "I like music."

"I can see that."

Spinning around, her eyes glanced around the room again, before landing on the bed. Her gaze slid to me briefly, before returning to the bed, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"Sooo, why the bed?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged again. "It's comfortable. And a prop. It'd be strange for a human to not have a bed in his room."

Bella leveled her gaze at me, crossing her arms and frowning. "So do you bring all your human girlfriends here?" She asked, trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

A slow smile spread across my face as I took deliberate steps in her direction.

"Only the brunettes."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Only the beautiful ones."

Bella huffed.

I closed the gap between us, slipping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me. Leaning over, I placed my lips beside her ear.

"Only the ones with ugly…orange…trucks," I whispered huskily.

I felt Bella tremble in my arms, before she pulled back to give my shoulder a shove and an outraged "Hey!"

I was about to apologize for my insult against her truck with a kiss when Alice barreled down the hall, planting herself in the doorway, hands on hips.

I sighed, knowing what was coming.

"You can't hog Bella, Edward!"

* * *

Leaning against a row of lockers, I was waiting for Bella to emerge from her history classroom. I nodded my head in greeting when kids I recognized from my classes walked by. I tried not to laugh when they looked completely startled by my acknowledgement. A few smiled back. One guy actually glanced behind him to see if I was really looking at him.

I shook my head, sighing loudly. I guess I'd have to work harder to get my classmates to accept me. Distancing myself from the beginning didn't exactly mean I'd be welcomed back with a simple hello.

Bella had mentioned the other day that I could try to make an effort with our classmates, instead of shutting everyone out but her. She said something along the lines of "just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you can't be social."

I think she wanted to officially introduce me to her other friends and had envisioned us eventually all hanging out together. I didn't really care to get to know them—except for Angela and Ben, who were nice people—but if it was important to Bella then it was important to me.

Jasper and Bella finally stepped from the classroom, spotting me instantly.

Bella stepped to my side as I looped an arm around her waist, leaning over to place a kiss at her temple. Jasper slipped away to go meet up with Alice.

"How was the test?" I asked as we headed down the hall to her locker.

"What, you didn't peek?"

I winced.

Last night I had made the mistake of slipping about the day I watched her in all of her classes through other people's minds. She hadn't found it amusing like I had. Quite the opposite, really. Especially when I recounted her experience in gym.

"No, I told you I wasn't doing that anymore."

"I know. I'm still going to give you a hard time about it though."

Reaching her locker, she quickly swapped out her books and slammed it shut, before we both headed out to the parking lot.

"So my dad called me during gym and left me a voicemail."

"About what?"

"He wanted me to see if I could stay with you guys a little longer. Apparently he has to go a few towns over to help with some investigation and won't be home for several days, depending on what they find."

I grinned, thrilled to have some more Charlie-approved time with Bella.

"You know you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like," I said, as we reached my car and I opened the passenger door for her. "In fact, I prefer it. Did he say what kind of investigation it was," I asked, not really focused on my question, my mind still caught on the idea of Bella staying with us longer.

"There's been a string of weird deaths. They think it's an animal of some sort."

Animal.

My hand froze on the passenger door.

"Edward? Is something wrong?"

Her soft voice broke through my whirling thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah. Um, I just need to call my father and tell him to meet us at the house."

I closed her door before jogging around to the driver's side and sliding in behind the wheel.

Animal attacks.

Animal.

Vampire.

* * *

"Well that would explain why we haven't found a trace of them around here," Carlisle said later that afternoon as the entire family gathered in the living room. "They're not in Forks. But they're still close."

"So my dad's in the same town as the nomads?" Bella sounded panicked. "He has to come home, he can't be there!"

"Bella, we're not going to let anything happen to your dad. I promise," Carlisle said reassuringly. "Rose and Jasper will make sure your father stays safe," he nodded to the two and they immediately disappeared from the room. "And as soon as we know they are still there, we're going to head out and take care of them ourselves. They're getting too close and too out of hand."

Emmett had flipped on the news earlier, keeping the volume low, and was keeping an eye on the stories.

"Carlisle, you should see this," he said, reaching for the remote to turn up the volume.

"….there has been yet another death in the small community. This makes the third animal attack in less than a week. Police forces from surrounding areas are working together to find this animal before it can cause anymore harm, and are warning residents to stay in their homes and not venture into the woods until the animal is caught…."

"And there's our answer," Alice said after the story was over.

"Alice, can you see anything yet?" Carlisle asked. We all watched as her eyes glazed over as she searched. Poor Alice had been so frustrated with her visions lately. Because they were so spontaneous, the nomads' plans changed constantly, and since she hadn't really come into close contact with any of them, she didn't have a very good read on them to begin with.

Alice's eyes became focused as her vision ended.

"Vampires _are_ responsible for the attacks. If we don't go, more people will be killed."

Carlisle nodded, looking solemn.

"I hate to kill our kind, but this is unacceptable."

"If we don't stop them, they will draw the Volturi's attention," Alice said, her gaze sliding briefly to Bella before returning to Carlisle.

I curled my hand into a fist, clenching my teeth just at the thought of the Volturi in the area. That would not bode well for Bella, or for any of us.

"The Volturi?" Bella asked me quietly.

"I'll explain later."

Bella nodded her head, before looking back at Carlisle.

"We'll leave immediately. Edward, you stay here with Bella. We'll be able to tell if they start heading in this direction but I don't want to leave her unprotected. Let's head out."

Carlisle disappeared out the front door, followed closely by Emmett, who was clearly excited by the prospect of a fight. Alice gave Bella a quick hug, telling her not to worry, as she followed the guys.

Esme pulled Bella in a long hug, saying that everything would be fine, before kissing my cheek and sweeping out the door.

The front door slammed shut behind her, echoing in the suddenly silent room.

Bella turned to me, her eyes filled with fear.

I reached out and held her face between my hands.

"Bella, don't be afraid. Nothing is going to happen to you," I rushed to reassure her. "I promise, I won't let anything happen."

Tears flooded her eyes.

"Bella, you'll be safe. I—"

"I'm not worried about me," Bella whispered. "My dad. And Alice. And Esme. Fighting? No, they shouldn't be fighting. They're going to get hurt! I just know it."

I leaned forward to brush my lips across her forehead.

"Oh, Bella. They're so much stronger than you can even imagine. They'll be fine. And they'll make sure your father is safe, too."

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Everything will turn out fine. You'll see," I continued to reassure her.

Several minutes past as I simple held Bella in my arms.

"Edward," her quiet voice broke the silence. "What are the Volturi?"

I sighed, knowing that with this conversation, I would be toeing the line of honesty. I didn't want to lie to Bella, but I would if it meant keeping her safe.

Stepping back, I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the couch. We might as well be seated—this could be a long conversation.

"The Volturi are an ancient and very powerful coven and are, well, I guess you could say they are like our rulers," I began once we had settled into the cushions. "They govern vampires and make sure we stay in line and follow the law."

"Vampires have laws?"

"Well, only one really. Exposure. We're not supposed to let humans know we exist. It's really our only law, but it is never to be broken."

Bella's eyes widened. "But, but what about me?"

"The Volturi live in Italy and rarely like to leave their home. So as long as we don't draw any attention to ourselves, there is no reason they will ever come here. But you see why we have to get this nomad situation under control. They are being careless, and are risking exposure. We do not, under any circumstances, want the Volutri to have a reason to visit."

Bella fell silent, seemingly mulling this over.

"What happens if they find out?" She asked softly.

I drew in a slow breath, knowing just how anxious this next word would make Bella.

"Extinction," I finally answered quietly.

Bella began shaking her head. "Edward, you can't risk something like that. No, no you just can't! What if they find out?? I couldn't stand knowing that I caused your family to be…you to be…" she broke off, not able to finish her sentence.

I cupped her face in my hands, locking our gazes, willing her to calm down with my touch. "Bella, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to us. I promise."

"You can't promise something like that, Edward. It's out of your hands. Don't promise me something you have no control over."

I tried a different tactic, realizing I wasn't getting through the way I was going. The things Bella worried about just kept piling on.

"Bella, they have no reason to come here," I felt guilty at the little white lie. I was holding the one and only interest they had here in my hands. "Nothing will happen as long as they stay in Italy, so please don't worry about this, okay?"

I waited for her slight nod of agreement, although she was nibbling on her lower lip, a sure sign she was still anxious.

I racked my brain, trying to come up with something to distract her when inspiration struck. Slipping my hand in hers, I pulled her up with me, guiding her across the floor to my piano.

"I want to show you something," I said, unable to keep the smile from my face. Now was the perfect time to play the song I'd been working on.

Sitting on the piano bench, I patted the spot next to me. Bella gazed at the piano, an unreadable expression in her eyes, before sliding in next to me.

"I've been working on something. Something for you." I was suddenly shy, hoping it wasn't awful and she wouldn't hate it.

But Bella's eyes lit up at my words, encouraging me.

Placing my hands over the keys, I began the song, the soft notes flowing through the silent room.

As always, I let myself get lost in the music, although my focus remained anchored to my muse, my Bella.

A few minutes later, as the final notes resonated in the room, I turned to read Bella's expression, trying to see if she liked it.

A wondrous smile was spread across her features as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Edward that was beautiful," she said, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "You-you wrote that for me?"

Reaching up, I gently swiped a stray tear from her face.

"Yes, Bella. It's your lullaby. You inspired it."

Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine.

My eyes widened with surprise: I hadn't expected Bella to initiate a kiss.

I deepened the kiss, moving one hand to cup her cheek, the other threading through her hair.

A few moments later I pulled away, knowing Bella needed air, but leaned my forehead against hers while we both caught our breath.

"Thank you, Edward. That was such a beautiful song. It's the best present anyone's ever given me."

"You're welcome. I'll be sure to write more songs for you if that's going to be my reward," I teased, grinning crookedly at her.

Bella kissed me briefly once more, before twisting in the seat to face the piano, running her fingers over a few of the keys.

"I used to play a little," she mused, playing a few notes here and there. "I was never very good. I wanted to play so badly, but never had the patience to learn or practice," she said, laughing softly. "I remember playing the same song over and over for my dad, the only one I ever really learned—Frere Jacques I think—and each time he'd pretend like it was the first time he'd heard it and act all proud of my accomplishment. He must have been so sick of that song."

I chuckled, remembering her practicing piano from my own memories of watching her as a child. I could still hear her stumbling over the notes as she worked through the song for the first time.

"Anyways, let's just say I'm not exactly musically inclined and leave it at that," she said, smiling.

"I could teach you," I offered, excited by the idea of sharing something I love with Bella. "You could learn something besides Frere Jacques," I joked, watching Bella closely for her reaction.

Instead of looking excited, however, she seemed uncertain by the idea. "Oh I don't know, Edward. I don't think I'm going to be very good…I'm just going to embarrass myself."

"Nonsense. Not with such an amazing teacher," I beamed at her.

Bella laughed.

"Cocky much?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

I shrugged happily. "Just confident," I teased. "Now how much do you remember?"

"Uh, I think it might be best to start at the very beginning."

"Alright then," reaching for her hand, I placed her fingers on the keys. "So this is middle C…"

* * *

"Bella, you need to eat something," I repeated for the third time.

"Just once more, please? I think I've got it this time," Bella begged, pouting her lip slightly.

I grinned. She knew I couldn't say no to her.

"Okay, one more time. But then you need to get something in your stomach."

Bella smiled happily, turning back to the piano to play through the scale again.

I was thrilled her uncertainty had morphed into excitement so quickly. I'd been reteaching her the piano for over an hour now, and she seemed to be enjoying every minute of it.

I smiled as I listened to her play, delighted by the idea that we shared this in common.

"Can I try a song after we eat? I think I could do something really simple. Just not Frere Jacques…"

But Bella's voice was drowned out by the faint murmurings of two other minds. Minds that were unfamiliar. Minds that were close.

The pleasant moment with Bella was shattered in an instant.

Waves of dread washed over me.

My gaze snapped to the back windows, seeing nothing but an empty backyard and the surrounding forest.

But I knew it was only a matter of time.

Someone was coming.

* * *

Sorry for the little cliffy—I couldn't help myself. Hope yall enjoyed the chapter! I promise not to take as long with the next one…I've written most of it already so that's a plus. Anyways, thanks for reading and have a great weekend!

Until next time,

Lizzieloo


	18. Run

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight,_ any of its characters or _Run_.

**AN:** Thanks so much for your reviews! We're over 100 now, which made my week when I saw that! I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying the story so far. I have to say, this was quite an exciting chapter to write, so I hope yall like it! Thanks so much for reading. And now, without further ado, onto….

* * *

**_Previously_**_ (__just a little reminder):_

_But Bella's voice was drowned out by the faint murmurings of two other minds. Minds that were unfamiliar. Minds that were close._

_The pleasant moment with Bella was shattered in an instant._

_Waves of dread washed over me._

_My gaze snapped to the back windows, seeing nothing but an empty backyard and the surrounding forest._

_But I knew it was only a matter of time._

_Someone was coming._

_

* * *

_

**Ch. 18: **_**Run**_ — Snow Patrol

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder, louder_  
_And we'll run for our lives_  
_I can hardly speak I understand_  
_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_Slower, slower_  
_We don't have time for that_  
_All I want is to find an easier way_  
_To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart my dear_  
_We're bound to be afraid_  
_Even if it's just for a few days_  
_Making up for all this mess_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

_…the girl should be here. I don't know where else she'd be. I just want to be done with this so we can move on from this stupid obsession of his…_

_ …I can smell her already. Such a delicious aroma. Mmmmm, I can't even imagine how succulent she will taste…._

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" A pause. "Edward, what's wrong?"

My body ran cold as it hit me just who those thoughts were focused on: Bella.

I shuddered, stunned.

Vampires.

Getting closer by the second.

I jumped up from the piano bench.

"Bella," I said, my voice sounding strained. "Bella, follow me quickly."

Bella stood up instantly, following me from the room without question.

My thoughts were whirling as I tried to find the best solution.

My only priority was keeping Bella safe.

Judging from their thoughts, I figured we'd have just enough time to get in the car and drive away. Far, far away.

Grabbing Bella's hand, I rushed us out the front door, snatching my keys from the hook on the way out.

Bella remained silent, obviously understanding that something was terribly wrong.

Pulling my phone from my pocket, I called Carlisle. He picked up after the first ring.

_"Edward, is everything all right?"_

"They're here." I said quietly, as I released Bella's hand and unlocked my car door, pushing Bella into the passenger seat and slamming the door closed behind her.

_"What?"_ My father's voice rang out through the line.

Running around the car, I slid into the driver's seat, locking the doors and shoving the keys in the ignition.

"I mean they're here. Close to the house," I said, my voice raised in panic.

_"We're on our way, son. Get Bella out of there."_

"I know, I'm trying!"

I threw the car in reverse, spinning in a wide circle to get out of the narrow driveway. Glancing at Bella, I noticed her face had gone unnaturally pale as she hurriedly fastened her seatbelt.

It suddenly occurred to me that we'd been set up. This entire thing had been a trap.

Oh god.

All they had wanted was Bella. My Bella.

I rammed the accelerator to the floor, willing the car to go faster.

"Dad, it was a trap! This whole thing was a trap!"

Bella's wide eyes were glued to my face.

_"I just realized that too, son. They killed people here to draw us away from their real objective._"

He didn't have to voice what that objective was. We both knew.

_"We'll be there soon, Edward. Just hang on."_

Bella had gone unnaturally still, her wide eyes fastened on me.

I told my dad I'd call him back in five minutes. Right now I needed to focus on driving and Bella.

Hanging up the phone, I took a deep breath.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay? Please say something?" I pleaded, willing her to break out of whatever shocked trance she had fallen into.

She shook her head once, before her eyes refocused on me.

"Edward, what's going on?" Her quiet voice sounded frightened. "Who's here?"

"Apparently the deaths, the investigation your dad is working on, the entire thing was a set up. They were trying to lure us away and we fell for it."

Bella swallowed audibly. "And by they, you mean…"

"The nomad vampires."

"Edward, what do they want? Why would they do that?"

I closed my eyes briefly. This was the last thing I wanted to tell her. I was tempted to lie to her, but once again, she deserved to know the truth.

Locking gazes with her, I spoke the most horrifying part of the entire thing.

"They're after you."

Bella gasped loudly, tears filling her eyes.

"But they won't hurt you, Bella. I promise. Nothing is going to happen—"

"Your family could get hurt because of me! _You_ could get hurt. Oh god, I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen—"

"Bella, don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. It's you I'm worried about."

"But, Edward—Edward, look out!" Bella screamed, staring at something in the street.

Returning my gaze to the road, I cursed. A figure was standing in the middle of our lane. Swerving the car to avoid the person, I slid into the opposite lane. But the movement was too sudden, and the lane was too narrow, causing my car to skid off the road and into the slight ditch beside the street.

Bella shrieked as the car dropped off the pavement, hitting the ground roughly as it tumbled over the terrain as I tried to slow us down.

The tree line loomed close as I slammed on the breaks, stopping the vehicle about five feet from a large spruce.

Bella was breathing harshly, trying to slow down her heart rate.

I closed my eyes, saying a little prayer of thanks for the first time in decades. I would have survived a crash: Bella might have not.

"Are you okay?" I asked, cupping her flustered face in my hands as I turned it from side to side, checking for injuries.

Bella gently swatted my hands away. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just startled. What was that person doing in the middle of the road?!"

She twisted in her seat, looking back at the road at the spot the figure had stood. "Where'd that person go? We didn't hit them, did we?!"

Glancing back at the deserted road, Bella was right. There was not a soul in sight.

I didn't like this at all.

"Hold on, Bella. We're getting out of here."

I put the car in reverse, thankful when we backed away from the tree.

"But what about that person?"

I shook my head, throwing the car into drive to turn it back toward the road.

"I don't think that was a human."

"What? You don't think…it couldn't have been—"

_BANG_

Bella screamed.

Something crashed onto the roof of my car, creating a huge dent above our heads.

"Shit," I muttered, slamming on the accelerator, hoping to throw off whatever—or whoever—was on top of my car.

The wheels spun out but the car didn't move. Glancing in the rearview mirror, I was met with a mass of red curls.

We were trapped.

I quickly unlatched Bella's seatbelt and pulled her across the seat and into my lap. We were sitting ducks.

A blonde male appeared upside down at the passenger window, grinning broadly.

"Boo."

Throwing open the car door, I flew with Bella into the woods. It was our only chance—a long shot, but the only option.

Bella was breathing so rapidly I was afraid she'd hyperventilate. I curled her closer into my body, praying I'd be able to protect her until my family reached us.

Her hands fisted in my jacket as her breathing calmed down slightly. I smiled briefly, glad to be able to offer some sort of comfort in this situation.

I heard them following closely, darting through the woods behind us. I pushed my legs faster, trying to put some distance between us.

I don't know how long I ran; it felt like hours but in reality, probably only minutes had passed.

Listening closely, I smirked. They had fallen behind.

The smirk fell from my face in the next instant. Only one was behind us now. Where had the other one gone?

Shit. Why hadn't I noticed?

I found out just where they had gone seconds later.

A mass of red fell from the treetops above us and landed directly in our path, a feline grin spread across her wild features.

I jerked to a halt, twisting to head in a new direction, but the redhead blocked our path again. Spinning around mid-step, I managed to evade her, but found the pony-tailed blonde in our way, a smirk on his rugged face.

Bella whimpered slightly once she realized we were surrounded.

I started backing toward a large tree, the truck three times my width, as they closed in on us.

Setting Bella on her feet, I thrust her behind me, effectively blocking her from them between the tree and my body.

I needed to stall.

"Who are you?" I asked, my tone challenging.

The blonde pulled back, his head tilting in curiosity.

"Who are _we_?" He asked, scoffing at the question. "The better question, I think, is who are _you_? A vampire that protects a human?" He sniffed the air, inhaling deeply. "And a delicious smelling human at that," he added, licking his lips.

I growled, wanting nothing more than to tear this bastard's head from his body. But now was not the time for that. I couldn't be drawn into a fight. I needed to protect Bella.

"Why her? You can have anyone, but why her? Why go through so much just for one human?"

"It's always _been her_," he said cryptically, his crimson eyes gleaming.

"What the hell does that mean?"

The blonde turned to his partner, nodding once.

"Show them what I mean, Victoria."

The redhead stepped forward, pulling a thin chain out from her shirt, casually fingering the silver heart pendant that hung from it.

"Does this look familiar, little human?" She asked mockingly.

Completely confused now, I felt Bella shift behind me to look over my shoulder. She gasped a second later.

"What…how do you have that? Where did you get that?" Bella rushed out.

"Oh, I just…found it," Victoria said in a knowing tone.

"That was my mother's necklace. Why do you have it?" Bella's voice cracked slightly.

"We came across it…on her little fragile neck," the blonde replied.

Bella gasped, releasing a loud sob.

Oh god, these vampires had killed her mother. They knew Bella from before. How…what is happening??

Not taking my eyes off the nomads, I reached behind me to place my arms around Bella, offering her comfort as best as I could. I could feel Bella's tears soaking into my jacket.

"Why?" Bella choked out. "Why did you…" She trailed off, not able to finish.

"Because she smelled delicious. She smelled, well, like you. You see, little Isabella, you are my singer. Do you know what that is?"

He didn't wait for a response though, before continuing. "No probably not. Your blood, it calls to me. It is my perfect match. And therefore I must have it. Your poor mother was wandering around the woods when I came across the scent the first time. It was glorious, and I knew I had to have it. But, when I pierced her delicate neck, her blood did not satisfy me like it was supposed to. It wasn't the same as the delicious aroma. And that's when I realized, that it wasn't your mother who was my singer….it was _you_. Your scent had rubbed off on her, drawing me in. A simple case of mistaken identity," he waved his hand, as if brushing off the action that had changed Bella's life forever.

"You see, little Isabella, I have been…stalking…you for quite some time. Waiting for the chance to have you. And now it has come."

My arms tightened around Bella as she sobbed loudly. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I wished for nothing more than to whisk Bella away from this horrifying moment. To prevent her from finding out the real reason for her mother's death. I knew Bella enough to realize that she would blame herself for this.

The blonde was stepping toward us again. I needed to stop this.

"But the Volturi," I blurted out, voicing my thoughts as I realized them. "The Volturi scared you off."

The vampire drew back, glaring at the accusation that he was a coward.

"James," the redhead hissed. "Finish her off now. I'm tired of waiting."

But James ignored her.

"They didn't _scare_ me off," he spit out. "I just thought it wise to come back later."

I snorted, trying to rile his ego.

James visible bristled. "Well you certainly wouldn't want to bring the wrath of the Volturi on your head, now would you?"

"And once they left, you came back again," I guessed, figuring he might have made some appearance while we were watching over Bella the first time.

A slow smile spread across his face. "Correct. Once I heard they had left the area, I slowly made my way back." Tilting his head sideways, he curled his lips back in disgust. "I don't know how you do it?" He said, staring right at me.

"Do what?"

"Drink from animals," he shuddered. "That dog tasted awful."

"Dog?" I asked, completely confused.

Bella drew in a quick breath. "Scout," she whispered, sounding pained.

Scout. Bella's dog. She too, had apparently disappeared in the woods one day. And now we knew why.

"I had thought that since the beast was drenched with her scent, it might taste a bit like her too. But not so. Definitely not so."

"You're sick," I growled out, between clenched teeth.

James shrugged indifferently. "I prefer the term dedicated."

Bella shivered behind me.

I needed a way out of this. Now.

James tilted his face up, sniffing loudly, closing his eyes briefly as he relished the moment.

"Mmmm. I've been waiting a long time for this, Isabella. The feast of all feasts."

He took a slow step in our direction, Victoria following his lead.

Judging the distance between the nomads, I realized the gap between Victoria and us was slightly wider. There might just be enough room to make it through.

I had to try.

It was our only option.

In one fluid motion, I swung Bella around to hold her against my chest while darting around the tree and further into the forest.

James' booming laughter echoed through the trees before I heard them following right behind us.

Bella's grip on my jacket tightened as I wove through the trees, desperate to outrun the vampires, or at least bide time until my family reached us.

If it came down to a fight, there was no way I could protect Bella and fight off the vampires. She would get hurt…or worse….

"Hang on, Bella. Everyone else should be here soon. Just hold—"

A harsh shove from behind and I found myself flying forward, hurtling through the air. Bella gasped at the jarring motion. I curled my body around her, trying to twist in the air so I would take the brunt of the impact. Hitting the ground this fast for a human could be lethal.

My back struck the ground hard, leaving a small dent in the earth at the point of impact, before I bounced a few more times, skidding along the dirt, Bella still clutched to my chest.

We were still moving impossible fast along the ground, hardly slowing down.

I darted a glance behind me and swore.

We were heading toward a massive spruce tree.

There was no way we were going to stop in time. Hitting the tree at this speed wouldn't hurt me in the slightest…but Bella. Bella was a different story.

Glancing at Bella, I pressed a kiss to the top of her head, whispering an apology before I released my hold on her.

Bella rolled a few times along the ground before coming to a stop, pushing herself up and staring at me in horror.

A few seconds later I collided with the tree, my marble body cutting through it easily. Thankfully, it helped slow my momentum, and before I had sliced through a third of its massive trunk, I came to a complete stop.

Instantly rolling out from the tree, I sprinted toward Bella as she rushed to me.

But I was too late.

I watched in horror as a mass of red curls scooped Bella up and jumped away to the edge of the small clearing.

Bella struggled vainly in her grasp, but Victoria held Bella around the waist like she was a mere doll, blatantly ignoring the human struggling in her arms.

She actually had the gall to yawn.

I growled, crouching down to leap at Victoria.

But James appeared in my way.

"Let her go," I growled out, my voice dangerously low.

James tilted his head, observing me curiously.

"What _is_ she to you? I just don't understand."

I released a low snarl in response.

"She must smell mouth-watering to you, too, and by every law of nature she is your food, your prey….hmm…it's like watching a lion protect a lamb," he mused.

He shrugged when I offered no response.

"Oh well, doesn't really matter. Neither of you will be around much longer for it to matter to anyone."

James fell into a crouch, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Let's play."

James made the first move, lunging toward me. But I was ready for him, quickly sliding out of his path.

I needed to draw this fight out. The longer I took, the better chance we had of my family reaching us. Even if I killed James, Bella would still be dead before I even reached her. It was our only chance.

James spun, chuckling as he came at me again.

"Afraid to fight me, little boy?" He taunted.

Unable to dart out of his reach in time, I charged forward as well. We made contact, the sound of boulders slamming together echoed through the forest.

Grateful for the times I'd wrestled with my brothers, I drew on that experience, never having been much of a fighter. It would help that I was quick.

He came straight for my neck, but I blocked his attack, shoving his head down instead and twisting to the side. I grabbed his right left arm at his shoulder and using his own momentum, flipped him onto his back with a crashing thud.

James snarled, flying back to his feet, but not before I slid behind him, instantly looping my arms under his shoulders and locking my hands on the back of his neck in a full nelson maneuver.

I'd have to remember to thank Emmett for teaching me this one later.

James hissed, squirming in my hold, trying to break free.

I took the opportunity to glance toward Bella, and saw she was still held by Victoria, both of their eyes glued to us. Bella's fearful gaze locked with mine, and I offered her a small smile, trying to reassure her.

Victoria, clearly upset by how the fight was going, noticed my eyes were on Bella. She smirked at me and my stomach sank.

Her red eyes taunted me as she continued to hold Bella with one arm around her waist. But Victoria's other hand moved to Bella's hair, grabbing it harshly at the roots.

Bella winced and my anger flared.

Still looking at me, Victoria slowly pulled Bella's head to one side, exposing her slender neck. Leaning forward, the vampire sniffed her neck meaningfully, closing her eyes briefly in apparent bliss, before they slid open and that feline grin appeared again.

She was baiting me. I knew it. But that didn't mean I wasn't affected.

I took a step in their direction, fighting the urge to fly toward them and pluck Bella from the vampire's grasp.

And that was when I made my mistake.

My grip on James loosened for a fraction of a second.

But it was enough.

He broke completely free from my grip, spinning instantly as both of his hands flew to my neck. I gritted my teeth against the pressure, my hands flying up to latch onto his wrists, trying to pull him off.

"Nooooo! No, Edward! Don't hurt him!"

Bella's screams barely registered as I tried to wrestle his arms away from my neck. But his grip was ironclad. I felt my head begin to twist involuntarily.

Oh god, I had failed Bella.

I clenched my teeth, using every last ounce of strength to fight my attacker.

It wasn't going to end this way. Not for Bella.

Something moved off to the right, just in the far corner of my vision.

My eyes widened an instant later as a mass of red curls flew across the clearing and crashed into a tree.

_What the hell?_

James caught the movement and followed it, confusion flooding his features.

His grip suddenly disappeared, as did his body, as it too was sent flying across the clearing to where Victoria lay. He did not get up.

My mouth fell open in shock.

_What the hell was going on?!_

Another vampire must have helped us, but I didn't sense anyone besides us in the area. But that didn't really matter at the moment. Nothing but Bella did.

I turned my head to face Bella. She had fallen to her knees, her hands held in front of her, her eyes as wide as saucers.

I flew to her side in an instant.

"Bella?"

I reached for one of her hands and she jerked away, her face unnaturally pale. Her eyes were distant, as if she weren't really seeing anything.

She blinked once, before her gaze focused on me.

"Ed-Edward?" She whispered faintly.

I dropped to my knees beside her, scooping her into my embrace.

"Bella, you're safe now. Did she hurt you? Are you okay?" I asked frantically, running my hands through her hair.

But Bella's gaze was still locked on her hands.

"What did I do?" Her soft voice reached my ears. "What happened?"

I drew her back to arms length, looking at her fully.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

Bella stared at her hands, before her eyes sought out the two prone figures across the clearing, then settled on me, panic flooding her expression.

"I…I did that."

I pictured the vampires flying through the air.

"What do you mean, you did that?" I asked slowly.

Looking up at me, her brow furrowed and her chocolate eyes wide, she looked every bit like a lost child. She ignored my question and asked another instead.

"Edward, what am I?"

* * *

Whew! Another long one for you guys—I think the longest chapter yet. So how'd you like it? I apologize for my attempts at a fight scene…that was the first time I've ever written anything remotely like that…I actually watched a wrestling video on youtube to try to figure out moves, lol. Hope it wasn't too awful. Anyways, let me know what you thought! Thanks so much for reading and have a wonderful weekend. And a Happy Easter to those who celebrate it!

Until next time,

Lizzieloo


	19. Keep Holding On

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters, or _Keep Holding on_.

**AN:** I am truly sorry for taking so long to update. I was out of town for work for the last two weeks and thought I'd have plenty of time to write…but that didn't happen. Please forgive me for the long wait. Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews for the last chapter! And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 19:** _**Keep Holding On**_ — Avril Lavigne

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I gazed at Bella, pained by her lost expression, searching for the right words to say.

Bella appeared to be hanging on by a thread, and now did not seem like the best moment to completely rock her world by revealing everything I knew. Yet I couldn't bring myself to outright lie to her and tell her that everything was perfectly fine; that she was a completely normal human being.

My mouth gaped open and shut, probably looking much like a fish, while I searched for the words to say.

Thankfully, the decision was taken from my hands by the sound of approaching vampires.

I sighed in relief.

They had finally gotten here.

I turned slightly to watch my family approach.

It was almost amusing to see each of their reactions to the nomads' prone figures as they passed by them, complete confusion and bewilderment written across each face.

Carlisle and Esme were the first to reach us, the rest of my siblings fanning out protectively behind them in the clearing. My mother glanced between Bella and I, taking note of the stricken expression on my little human's face. She cupped my cheek with her palm, her love and relief evident in her tender gaze, before dropping to her knees and enveloping Bella into her arms.

Bella remained rigid, but allowed herself to be pulled into Esme's embrace. But after a few seconds she completely melted against my mother, her energy spent from the events of this day.

Esme rocked Bella gently in her arms, offering her comfort and strength. I smiled tenderly at the scene, before raising my eyes to Carlisle.

My father's eyes were filled with relief, a gentle smile on his face.

_I'm glad to see you are both unhurt. You did well, my son._

I nodded my head, glancing at Bella meaningfully.

"What happened?" He murmured softly, so as not to disturb Esme and Bella.

My gaze shot back to his before I stepped away from Esme and Bella. Carlisle followed me. I glanced over his shoulder and saw my siblings surrounding the unmoving nomads.

_They're still alive, Edward._ Jasper's eyes locked with mine. _They're…it's like they're…unconscious. I've never seen anything like it before._

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I didn't know such a thing was possible either.

I quickly relayed the story to Carlisle, speaking just loudly enough for everyone but Bella to hear.

I hesitated briefly when I got to the part where James had his hands around my throat.

"And then…then the redhead was flying across the clearing. And James, his grip loosened and…it was like a force dragged him away and threw him to the same spot. I didn't see or hear anyone else in the area, but something pushed them away."

Carlisle's eyes widened fractionally, his calm façade slipping for a brief moment. It took a lot to surprise my father—being in existence for hundreds of years gave him a chance to see just about everything—but this, this astonished him.

"And, and when I looked at Bella, she was just staring at her hands. She said that she did it. I just, I don't understand what could have happened. That's, that's just not possible, is it?"

Carlisle fell silent for several long moments. I could see the wheels turning as he mulled over this information.

"It could…it must be some manifestation of her powers."

That thought had crossed my mind briefly earlier, but I had shoved it aside, not wanting to believe it. I wouldn't allow it to be true. I knew what would come next if it were.

Carlisle glanced over my shoulder to watch Bella and Esme.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's get Bella back to the house and take care of the nomads. Then we can figure everything else out."

I nodded, more than happy to shove this conversation aside for the moment and focus on getting Bella to safety.

I walked back towards my mother and Bella, while Carlisle instructed my siblings to get rid of the unwelcome vampires.

A sudden thought crossed my mind and I changed direction mid-step, heading toward where the nomads lay.

"Wait," I commanded softly.

Under the curious gazes of my siblings, I crouched beside the redhead.

Reaching my hand out, I found the dainty chain that hung around her neck.

Unclasping the hook, I took the necklace and held it in front of my face, examining the pretty heart pendant that hung from the chain.

It was time to get this back to its rightful owner.

Without sparing the nomads another glance, I spun around and headed toward Bella, placing the necklace in my pocket for safekeeping. There would be a better time to return the keepsake. For now, Bella needed me, just as I needed her.

Esme smiled fondly at me, before placing a gentle kiss on Bella's forehead as a mother would to a child.

She released her hold on Bella, stepping away as I instantly replaced her arms with mine.

Bella sagged against me, her eyes barely open.

"Edward?" She croaked out.

"Shhh, I've got you, Bella. You're safe now."

Lifting her in my arms, she melted against me, too drained to even lift her head from its place on my shoulder.

Careful not to jostle her, I began the walk back to the house, my parents following behind me.

I pressed my lips to her hair, humming her lullaby as I carried her.

A faint smile graced her lips, before her eyes slid shut and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Once we reached the house, I carried Bella up to my room, tucking her into bed.

I settled beside her on the mattress, tracing her delicate features. I had come so close to losing her today.

I drank in the sight of her slumbering figure, knowing that when she awoke, things would change forever. She would learn of her true heritage.

I wanted her to sleep forever, blissfully unaware.

My parents gave me a few minutes to get her settled before entering my room. They realized I wasn't about to leave her side—ever—and gratefully came to me for this conversation.

_Edward, we need to talk._

I sighed, leaning over to press my lips to Bella's forehead, before crossing the room to my parents.

"I've thought about it, and the only thing that makes sense is Bella," Carlisle said, picking up the conversation right where we had left off earlier. "She must be a shield, and a powerful one at that. That would explain why you can only hear her thoughts at night, when her guard is down. She unknowingly shields her thoughts from you. And she can apparently produce that shield as a physical force."

I gaped, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Yes, it did make sense…but was it truly possible?  
"She must have wanted to protect you to such an extent, that she pushed her shield into a physical energy, literally pushing the threat away from you. I've never seen anything like it before, but that has to be what happened."

I shook my head. "But how could that be? She's human? She couldn't have created that…" I trailed off, trying to find a way for it to not be true.

"Edward," my mother said gently. "You know she's not completely human. You have to accept that."

Unreasonable anger flared to life within me. It wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Bella's supposed to be human. A normal, human. Live a normal, human life. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I shoved my hand through my hair in irritation.

"Edward, I know this is hard to accept," my father interjected, picking up on my sudden mood swing. "But you can't ignore the fact that Bella's different. She needs your full support right now. She's about to realize the truth to her existence and she's going to need you for this. You need to be strong for her."

I huffed, wishing more than anything that we could go back to yesterday. Hell, back to an hour ago, when we were happily playing the piano together. So much had changed in that span of time. It already seemed like a lifetime ago.

I heard the door shut downstairs as my siblings filed into the house. All of them were strangely quiet, not uttering a word.

"Oh god, Carlisle. The Volturi."

I panicked, horrified by the thought of them finding out about Bella's abilities. If it was true, and she could create both a mental and physical shield as a human, her potential as a vampire would be awe-inspiring. She could be one of the most powerful vampires in existence.

And Aro would want to collect her. No doubt about it.

He believed she already belonged to him and would stop at nothing to claim what he thought was rightfully his.

Oh god. That could never happen. I would not allow it.

"I know," Carlisle said quietly, his tone somber. "We need to discuss this as a family. We will do our best to keep them in the dark. But we all know how this could go if he finds out, especially if he realizes we've kept it from him. Everyone needs to make the choice on their own, whether they will stay here or part ways. It wouldn't be fair to commit everyone to this possible fate without talking it over."

I nodded my head at his wisdom, although I already knew where I stood. Carlisle and Esme as well. Alice would want to stay, and Jasper would do whatever Alice wanted. But Rose. Rose was unpredictable. I could never really tell where she stood on anything. Well, without reading her thoughts, that is. And Emmett would follow Rose.

"We'll discuss it downstairs while you stay with Bella," Esme offered, to which I was grateful. I wasn't leaving Bella's side ever again.

_We'll need to tell her everything._

I nodded again, knowing Carlisle was right, no matter how much I wanted her to be kept in the dark.

I turned to head back to her side, when a sudden thought hit me. I whipped my head around, my eyes wide.

"What about the other nomad?"

"We were closing in on him when you called. He was heading north the last we saw of him. I don't know if he'll reappear in the area again, since it was James that was after Bella. I doubt he'd come back for revenge either—nomads don't tend to feel such close alliances. But we will still keep an eye out for him."

I nodded, watching my parents leave the room, before I slipped back to Bella's side.

Her slow, steady breaths echoed in the silence of the room.

Wait, silence?

Focusing on Bella, I opened my mind, searching for her trail.

Weeding through the scattered thoughts of my family, I was shocked to find that Bella's was not there.

I tried again. And again. And again.

But all I got from her end was…silence.

It was as if she were awake, when I knew she was in the deepest of sleeps.

Oh god, I couldn't hear her anymore.

"Carlisle," I muttered, trying to squelch the rising panic.

A few seconds later, my father was standing in the door.

_What's wrong, Edward?_

I turned my head in his direction, my eyes wide.

"I can't hear her."

Carlisle frowned, his brow furrowed in thought.

_Not at all? Not even a thread?_

I shook my head, my gaze returning to Bella's slumbering features.

_Maybe…maybe it has to do with the surge of power earlier. Her ability is growing and evolving…and now that she has reached this…level…her mind is completely blocked from you, even in sleep. Her shield is working to protect her, whether she's aware of it or not._

I was filled with a sudden sense of loss, as if losing that connection with Bella meant she was slowly slipping away from me.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to hear her again?"

A pause.

_I don't know, son. I'm sorry, but I just don't know._

I gave my father a weak grin and nodded.

He offered me a comforting smile, before disappearing from the doorway.

I sighed loudly, tracing Bella's delicate features with my gaze.

I was content to just stare at her, watching her sleep as she took slow, even breaths.

I cringed at the disparaging thoughts that flew through my head.

Who knew how much longer she'd have the need to breathe.

Or be able to sleep.

When would be the last time I saw a blush warm her cheeks.

Or hear the steady beating of her heart.

I dropped my head in my hands.

I unfortunately didn't posses the optimism to believe things would turn out just fine. For either of us.

But I knew I wouldn't let Bella go for anything. I would gladly give my life to protect her. I just hoped it'd be enough.

* * *

Bella slept through the rest of the day and that night.

I wondered if this exhaustion was a side effect of the great use of her ability, or if the exciting day had just completely overwhelmed her.

But at around eight the next morning, her eyelids began to flutter. I jumped up from the chair I had moved to her bedside and slid onto the mattress beside her.

Bella's eyes cracked open slightly, before shutting against the morning light. She repeated this two more times, which I thought was adorable, before her bleary eyes focused on me.

"Edward."

A shiver of pleasure darted down my spine at the husky way she said my name. I had never thought my name could sound so…sexy before.

She gave me a loopy smile, obviously still in the hazy moment between dreams and reality.

Stretching like a cat, she nestled further into the pillows, her hair fanning out around her like a halo.

She looked perfect.

I couldn't help but grin.

"Good morning, Bella."

She gave me a saucy grin in return.

"Morning."

We gazed at each other for several long moments, drinking in the sight of one another, before Bella's eyes began to wander around the room.

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

Her lips curled down into a slight frown.

She was remembering.

I recognized the exact moment the events of yesterday came rushing back to her.

She sat up so suddenly she almost slammed into me, amazingly catching me off guard.

Panicked eyes flew to my face.

"Edward! It wasn't a dream, was it? The vampires. Running through the forest. Mom's necklace. My…I…"

Bella broke off as she gazed at her hands as if she didn't recognize them as her own. She began to tremble slightly.

I took that as my cue to scoop her into my arms, holding her tight against me.

"It's okay, Bella. Everything's going to be okay. I promise. It's okay," I whispered the comforting words over and over, trying to reassure her.

She shuddered against me once, before the trembling stilled. I felt a surge of calm from the first floor and mumbled a thanks to Jasper.

Carlisle and Esme appeared in the doorway, slowly entering the room.

It was time Bella knew the truth.

Sweeping my hands through her hair, I pulled away from her slightly to meet her gaze. Thankfully, the full-blown panic was gone from her expression, but her brow was still creased in confusion and worry.

"Bella, I'm sure you have questions, and I think there are some things you should know about yourself," Bella's head spun to face Carlisle, who she hadn't heard enter the room. "Things about your past."

She nodded her head.

"Do you want to eat something first, dear? Or cleanup a bit?" Esme offered.

I knew Bella had to be starving; it'd been almost a day since she'd eaten anything. But I also knew Bella. And she didn't disappoint.

"Thank you, Esme. But I think I want to know everything first."

"Alright. Why don't we head to the living room then."

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Critiques?

Thanks so much for reading! And once again, I apologize for the long wait. I won't do that to yall again (or will try my best not too, should real life intervene).

Have a wonderful Sunday!

Until next time,

Lizzieloo


	20. We Belong Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters or _We Belong Together_ (Gavin does).

**AN:** Hey guys, here's another chapter for yall—and a longer one too! Apparently yall didn't care too much for the last one since I didn't get any feedback, although I guess I can't really blame you—it _was_ kinda uneventful. Hopefully you guys will like this one better though….and now, without further ado, onto...

**Ch. 20: **_**We Belong Together**_—Gavin DeGraw

_We belong together _  
_Like the open seas and shores_  
_Wedded by the planet force_  
_We've all been spoken for_  
_  
The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground. _  
_A net to my hand, a cross on his crown. _  
_We're done if, who we're undone, _  
_Finished if who we are incomplete. _  
_As one we are everything, _  
_We are everything we need._  
_  
We belong together _  
_Like the open seas and shores_  
_Wedded by the planet force _  
_We've all been spoken for_  
_  
What good is a life, with no one to share, _  
_The light of the moon, the honor of a swear. _  
_We can try to live the way in which you speak, _  
_Taste the milk of your mother earth's love, _  
_Spread the word of consciencness you see, _  
_We are everything we need_  
_  
We belong together _  
_Like the open seas and shores _  
_Wedded by the planet force _  
_We've all been spoken for_

Bella and I sat side by side on one couch, while my parents took the other. My siblings had thankfully made themselves scarce. They understood how crucial this conversation would be and didn't want to overwhelm Bella any more than necessary. Plus my omniscient sister had seen this as the best possible outcome for the situation. They'd all be here for support later—especially Alice.

I reached over and took Bella's hand within my own, squeezing it gently in comfort.

"I'm just going to say upfront that this is going to be lot to take in, Bella," my father began. "There's a lot you don't know. And I'm sorry for not telling you about everything before, but it was better this way, trust me on that."

Bella nodded briefly, taking a deep breath, before leveling her gaze with Carlisle, urging him to continue.

"I guess the best place to start would be the beginning. Nine years ago we were summoned to appear before the Volturi. I know we've told you a bit about them, but if they call you for a visit, you don't ignore it. So we went to see them as a family. Aro, the head of the Volturi, said he had a special assignment for us. You see, Bella, we learned that it was possible for a male vampire and a human woman to conceive a child."

Bella's eyebrows shot up at this, but she didn't interrupt.

"And hundreds of years ago, this had occurred. And the child that was created was unique, sharing both human and vampire characteristics. When that child grew up, she married and had children, and when those children grew up, they married and had children and so forth. The Volturi had been keeping an eye on these lines of grandchild and great-grandchildren, waiting for some of them to exhibit special abilities that were passed down from the vampire side. And some did."

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion.

"He asked us to watch over a little girl from this lineage, one that was living in the same area as us."

He paused for a moment, hesitant to drop this bomb.

"That little girl, Bella, was you."

Bella gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at Carlisle.

"Wh-what?" She gasped out. "You're saying that I—that my family—that they—no, no, no….that's just not…possible…."

Bella turned her panicked eyes to me, pleading with me to tell her this wasn't true, that it was all some big misunderstanding.

I looped my arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to me.

"It's true, Bella. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, but it is true."

Bella's gaze darted between Carlisle, Esme and I.

"So…so you're saying that my…ancestor…was a half-vampire? That I'm related to a vampire? And that's the reason for…whatever happened with those nomads? That I really did do that?"

Carlisle nodded his head. "We believe that it was your…ability manifesting itself in a time of great need. Your powers saved both Edward and yourself from danger, so try not to see them as a curse."

"And-and just what are these…abilities…I have?"

"Well, as you know, some vampires are gifted with certain talents. Edward's mind-reading. Jasper's manipulation of emotions. Alice seeing the future. We believe that you are what's called a shield."

"A shield?"

"Yes. Shield talents are just as they sound: they shield—or block—other vampire's abilities. Edward cannot read your mind because of this; your talents have been blocking his abilities in order to protect you, whether you realized it or not. Now we haven't quite figured out why Alice and Jasper's talents still work on you—we believe it has something to do with physical versus mental powers—but we'll get to that later. And so, in the forest, when Edward and your own lives were at stake, we believe you created a physical shield, forcing the threat away from Edward and yourself. It's quite remarkable, really."

"Remarkable is not exactly my word choice," Bella muttered to herself, but of course we all heard. I had to force myself not to laugh.

Bella took a deep breath, releasing the air slowly.

"Okay, let me get this straight. My great-great-however-many-greats grandmother was half human and half vampire. The Volturi found out and have been tracing the lineage. I just happen to be one of the generations where the vampire side manifested itself, which is why I was able to create that force yesterday. And why Edward can't read my mind. Oh, and your family has been watching over me since I was a child for the Volturi? Is that everything?"

I winced at how her summary sounded. I felt guilty for keeping so many secrets from her.

"Well, just a slight correction," Carlisle said gently. "Yes, we did begin protecting you when you were six, but we only watched over you for about two years. There was an incident and someone saw Edward in the sun—I believe you were told how our skin sort of glimmers—and instead of risking exposure we had to leave. The Volturi took over watching you after that. Aro asked us to watch over you again just several months ago, when the kids enrolled at the high school."

Bella nodded slowly, still trying to absorb everything. I watched as her eyes widened briefly at some realization.

"Is the reason Aro asked the first time…" she began in a whisper, letting the sentence trail off before starting again. "When…when James killed my…mom…was that why Aro asked you to protect me in the first place?"

I was shocked that I hadn't made the connection yet. That had to be the reason. Everything fell into place with that explanation. Why Aro had asked us to watch over her specifically…the coven that didn't drink from humans. James must have killed her mother, and Aro saw the potential threat to Bella. He would want to ensure her safety, especially after something like that. We never questioned Aro about the "assignment" at the time. You don't question the Volturi, you simply do their bidding if you want to survive.

My eyes flew to Carlisle. His face was a calm mask but I could see he was surprised Bella had made the connection.

"Yes, I believe that was the reason," my father replied kindly. "He wanted to ensure no harm would come to you."

"But what about now? Now that I do have these abilities?" Bella began to sound slightly panicked. "What happens? What do the Volturi want with me?"

I hugged her even closer to me.

"Nothing's going to happen, Bella," I said firmly, placing a soft kiss at her temple. "I won't let anything happen, I promise."

"Bella, you are a part of this family," my mother chimed in, her gently eyes locked with Bella's. "You always have been. We're going to protect you, like we always have."

"We've been keeping Aro in the dark for some time regarding your abilities," Carlisle picked up the topic. "As far as he knows, you haven't shown any special talents, so there's no reason for him to have an interest in you."

"But what if he finds out. He'll know you lied to him. You all could be…oh god, if something happened to any of you because of me—"

"Bella," I cut her off, tilting her head to face me. "He won't find out. Everything will be fine, you'll see," I said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. Her worries had been plaguing me for a while now, but I wasn't about to let her know that.

"Edward's right, Bella," my father thankfully joined the charade. "There's nothing to worry about. No reason to borrow trouble, now is there?" Carlisle said with a reassuring smile.

Bella studied him for a long moment, before shaking her head slightly. "No, I guess not." She still didn't sound completely convinced though.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask us, Bella?" Esme offered.

Bella stared at my mother blankly for a long moment, before shaking her head slightly and focusing back on us. It was obvious she was feeling overwhelmed, and with good reason. "Um, nothing I can think of at the moment."

"Well if you do think of something, please feel free to ask Edward or one of us," Carlisle said. "Now, why don't you two—"

Bella's stomach took the opportunity to make itself known, causing my girlfriend to flush a bright red.

"—head upstairs to relax and Esme will fix Bella something to eat," Carlisle finished his sentence with a chuckle.

Bella jumped up from the couch, eager to vacate the room as her blush slowly receded.

I stood up and followed her, heading upstairs to my room.

Closing the door behind us, I watched as Bella crossed the room to face the windows, her back to me.

I waited for some indication of what she might need. Comfort? Laughter? Time to herself?

But she remained still as I continued to watch her carefully.

"Bella, are you okay?"

There was no response, not even an indication that she'd heard me.

I quickly crossed the room to her side until I could see her expression.

And my cold, dead heart clenched in my chest.

A continuous stream of tears flowed down Bella's cheeks as she cried silently.

She'd held herself together so well downstairs that I should have expected this. She had wanted to be alone, away from my family, before she let herself be completely overwhelmed.

"Oh Bella," I sighed before wrapping my arms around her slight frame and pulling her into a close embrace.

The moment my arms closed around her, great sobs racked through her body, her tears forming a cool, wet patch on my shirt.

I rocked us slowly, running my fingers through her hair soothingly, letting her release everything she'd been holding in.

At one point I heard my mother in the hallway, pausing outside my closed door as she debated entering with a tray of food. But after reasoning that Bella wouldn't want anyone to see her like this, she left the food outside the door.

After another ten minutes, Bella's sobs melted into slight sniffles. A few minutes after that, she drew back in my embrace, giving me a shaky smile through her watery eyes.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled.

I traced the back of my hand along her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You needed that."

She nodded. "Yes, I feel much better. It's just so much…my mom, Aro, my abilities or whatever they are, the fact that your family could get hurt, or even…"

"Not another word about that. I told you, everything's going to be fine."

I suddenly remembered something. Something that would make her feel better.

"Close your eyes," I told her gently.

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Please?" I added.

Bella complied this time, her eyes sliding shut as she waited patiently.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out her mom's necklace.

Stepping behind her, I looped the chain around her neck and closed the clasp.

Kissing the shell of her ear, I moved back in front of her, telling her she could look now.

Bella's hands flew up to the necklace, lifting the pendant so she could see it, a soft smile gracing her lips as she traced the heart design.

"My mom's necklace," she whispered, staring at the possession that connected her with her mother. "You got it back."

Her eyes filled with tears again as she threw her arms around my neck, this time with joy.

"Thank you, Edward."

I smiled against her soft cheek.

"Of course."

Bella's stomach rumbled again. I chuckled as Bella blushed slightly.

"Now let's see what gourmet treat my mother whipped up for you."

* * *

Bella polished off the pasta Esme had cooked as I watched, completely amused by the little sounds of delight she made as she savored each bite.

"How is Esme such a wonderful cook? I can't believe she hasn't cooked in decades and yet it comes out so delicious!"

I shrugged, not really knowing how my mother managed it either. "She's just good at things like that. Her motherly nature transferred over from her human years. I think she's really enjoying getting to take care of you, too, now, especially since she can actually use the kitchen."

Bella moved the empty plate from her lap to the bedside table before lying back against my comforter. I fell onto the plush bed beside her, both of us lying side by side, facing the ceiling.

"I should really call my dad," Bella finally said, breaking the silence.

"That's probably a good idea."

"But what do I tell him? I mean, now that the nomads are gone, do things go back to normal? Can I go home? Or should I be worried about the Volturi now?" Rolling onto her side, she braced her head with her elbow so she was facing me. "Tell me the truth, Edward. Stop trying to protect me. I need to know. I deserve to know, don't you think? Since I'm the one they want?"

I sighed. She was right.

Rolling forward until I was sitting up, I twisted to face her. Bella sat up, mirroring my position.

"Yes, if the Volturi do find out, it could be a problem. But we _will_ protect you, Bella. _I_ will protect you. Nothing will happen to you. But they aren't going to find out, so there's no need to worry about it."

Bella fell silent, averting her gaze as she began to gnaw on her lower lip. I could already tell I wasn't going to like answering this next question.

"What do they want with me? I mean, if they find out I have these abilities, what then? What would they do? Would they want to kill me?" Bella leveled her gaze with mine, waiting for my answer.

I almost physically flinched when she said that last part. The thought of anything happening to Bella was too much to bear.

I was right. I really didn't want to answer this one. I couldn't even find the words to begin. I didn't think I'd be able to speak the words.

"Edward?" Bella prodded.

"Aro likes to…collect…vampires with unique abilities. He's been after Alice and me for years, for our talents. He gathers powerful vampires to create guards for the Volturi…not that anyone would be foolish enough to challenge them, but just to ensure that they are the ones with absolute power. It's a scare tactic really."

"And…"

"And he would probably want to…change you….so you could become part of his guard."

Bella swallowed audibly.

"Change me. Like turn me into a vampire."

"Yes."

Bella turned on the bed so she was no longer directly facing me, her gaze dropping to the carpet.

She was thinking.

And I longed to know what.

"Hmph," she finally murmured.

Turning confused eyes to her, I waited for her to expand on her little nonchalant comment.

"'Hmph?'" I echoed, raising an eyebrow as I waited for an explanation.

Bella turned to face me again.

"Yes. Hmph."

"Care to expand?"

"Well, at least they wouldn't kill me," she replied matter-of-factly.

I jumped up from the bed, whirling to face her seated figure. "What? No. No, no, no. Don't even begin to think like that!" I began pacing in front of her, all of my fears now out in the open. I couldn't control my outburst, not when it came to the thought of Bella losing her soul. "You will never become one of us. I won't allow it! You will not become a monster! You're going to stay human!"

Bella shot up from the bed, her eyes blazing.

"And that's for _you_ to decide now? Do I have _no_ say in my life? You just dictate everything for me? Is that how this works, Edward?"

"As far as this topic's concerned, yes, yes it is. I won't let you become tainted! I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening."

"So what, I'm just supposed to grow older and older while you remain seventeen? I'll become more crippled and just whither away until I die? And what, you expect us to still be together that entire time? Or is this just a guarantee that you won't be stuck with me for eternity? That I'll only be around for a few decades and then you can move on to someone younger again? Hmm? Is that it?"

I shook my head at her ridiculous notions.

"Of course not! How could you think that? I want to be with you, but I won't condemn you to this life. Can't you understand that?" I pleaded now, wishing her to see things the way I did.

"Oh I understand all right," she replied coldly, clearly showing that she didn't understand me at all. "I understand that you don't _really_ want to be with me. It's just convenient right now. Well I'll help you get rid of me just that much faster. Goodbye, Edward. If you come to your senses, I'll be at my house. If not, don't bother coming to see me ever again."

Bella pushed past me and rushed out the door, hurrying down the hallway.

I started to follow her before Alice warned me not too. She said she'd take care of it.

A few moments later, I heard my sister offer to take Bella home, to which she gladly took her up on. I listened as the front door shut and Carlisle's Mercedes purred to life.

I fell back onto my bed, trying to process the last several moments.

What the hell had just happened?

I had no idea what I'd done to set Bella off like that. Since when had she become so irrational?

I released a ragged breath, feeling oddly drained after my first fight with Bella.

Where had everything gone wrong?

* * *

An hour later and I was pacing in my room, dying to go see Bella. But before they had left, Alice told me she'd let me know via text message when I could go see her again.

And apologize for whatever it was I'd done.

I ran through the conversation for the hundredth time, picking it apart line by line, trying to shed some light on the reason for Bella's anger.

What had I said?

We were talking about the Volturi. And how Aro would want to change Bella. Bella seemed oddly okay with that. I, however, was not, and told her so. And then the yelling had begun.

A light knock on the door made me jump. I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't even heard anyone approach.

"Come in," I said distractedly, surprised when Rose walked through the door.

Rosalie and I were not the closest members of the family. When Carlisle had changed her, he had intended her to be my mate. But things did not go well from the beginning. And Rose was still put off by my rejection all those years ago, although she hadn't wanted to be with me anymore than I did her. I had apparently wounded her ego for all of eternity and she still liked to punish me for it from time to time.

And I didn't care for the selfish and self-absorbed tendencies.

I still loved her like a sister, but a sister that I didn't have to particularly _like_ all the time.

So having Rose approach me now was the last thing I expected.

"Hey," she greeted, offering me a gently smile.

"Hi."

Rose didn't say another word as she wandered around my room, picking up objects to examine closely before setting them back in their place. Her thoughts were focused on a list of new parts she needed to get for her car, but it didn't take a mind-reader to realize she was clearly feeling awkward in this situation. If I was in a better mood, I would have been amused. Confident Rosalie feeling uncomfortable. That was one for the books. But I wanted to get back to figuring out what had gone wrong with Bella.

Finally Rose stopped her aimless wandering and turned to face me.

"So I take it you haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" I was completely confused now.

"What you said to set Bella off like that."

"How did you…" I let the thought trail off, amazed she knew what I was trying to figure out. It was like _she_ was the mind reader.

"I'm a girl, Edward. I just know these things."

"Okay, well, are you going to tell me?" I pressed.

Rose crossed her arms, tilting her head as she watched me.

"I should let you figure it out for yourself. But I like Bella, and you hurt her, whether you were aware of it or not. So I'm going to help you fix it."

"So what did I do?" I should have figured the entire family would have heard our little fight.

"You essentially told her that you don't want to be with her. That she's expendable."

I opened my mouth to protest her statement, but Rose hushed me with a wave of her hand.

"Let me finish. I completely understand what you were trying to make her see. That you wouldn't wish this life upon her. I feel the same way." Her voice lowered to a low murmur. "You know what I would choose if I had a choice between being a human and being a vampire."

I nodded. Pretty much everyone, Emmett included, knew her feelings about this life. And I got to hear it through her thoughts as well.

"But while you were trying to explain that to Bella, all she heard was that you didn't want to be with her forever. That you didn't want her to become a vampire so you wouldn't have to be with her for all eternity. She thinks that you want her to stay human so she will eventually die and you can move on."

I sputtered. "But-but that's ridiculous! That's not what I meant at all."

"But that's what she heard. Now think about this, Edward. I'm going to help you out some more because I'm feeling generous today. If she got so worked up because she thought you didn't want to be together for eternity, that means that she _has_ thought about it. That it's something she would want."

Rose tilted her head forward, urging me with her eyes to see what she was saying.

And suddenly it all clicked.

I gasped as my eyes widened to saucers, an uncontrollable grin spreading across my face.

How could I have not seen it? How could I have been so blind?

Bella was so upset by what I said because she wanted to be with me for forever. And she thought I didn't want that.

It meant…Bella, Bella must love me the same way I love her.

I flung my arms around Rosalie for the first time ever, who instinctively stiffened at the contact, and was so deliriously happy that I didn't care.

Bella loved me.

Oh god, it all made sense now!

The entire conversation, the way she reacted!

I can't believe she thought I was rejecting her!

I had to get to her house right away, to tell her how I felt.

I ran from the room, barely remembering to shout out a thanks to Rose as I left.

I didn't even bother with a car, but just dashed into the woods, propelling myself faster to Bella with each step.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Was it better than the last chapter at least? We all know Bella doesn't react like normal people do, but I hope I made her reactions to everything somewhat reasonable (or at least Bella-like, lol). And I know we're in the midst of a few slower chapters, but please bear with me—I promise things'll be picking up again soon. Anyways, thanks for reading! Have a lovely Sunday.

Until next time,

Lizzieloo


	21. Two Is Better Than One

**Disclaimer: **The usual. I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters or _Two Is Better Than One_.

**AN:** Hey guys, thanks so much for your reviews for the last chapter! I've had a few questions from people about the story and I've answered them in a note at the end of the chapter for y'all. Thanks so much for reading! And now, without further ado, onto….

**Ch. 21:** _**Two Is Better Than One **_— Boys Like Girls (feat. Taylor Swift)

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought_  
_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_  
_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_  
_The way you roll your eyes_  
_The way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing_  
_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everything's okay_  
_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one__  
__  
_

_Way to listen to me, Edward._

Alice's disapproving thoughts rang clear in my head as I drew nearer to Bella's house.

She was clearly unhappy with my decision to act on my own and not wait for her signal.

I ignored her thoughts though, way too gleeful to care.

I did have the decency to knock first, and wait patiently while Alice took her sweet time answering the door.

"I don't know if she's ready to talk yet, Edward," Alice said quietly, the opposite of her usual gusto.

"Trust me, it'll be fine."

Something in my tone set Alice off. Giving me a curious look, her eyes glazed over as she searched the future. I watched the vision play out through her mind, even more ecstatic with the guarantee of Alice's sight that this would turn out well.

Alice popped back to the present, a shit-eating grin stretched across her face.

"Oh, this is perfect!" She squealed, clapping her hands together. "Hang on just a moment."

Alice disappeared from the doorway, leaving me to stand on the front porch alone.

I heard her dart up the stairs to Bella's room.

"Bella, Edward's here," Alice said softly.

"Will you tell him to go away?"

"Trust me, Bella. You're going to want to hear what he has to say."

I heard Bella huff, before muttering "fine."

"Call me later," Alice told her as she made her way back down the stairs to stand before me again.

"Don't screw this up," she threatened, her eyes narrowing darkly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I promised.

Alice patted my arm on her way out, before making a dash for home.

I stepped inside the quiet house, shutting the door behind me. The slight _click_ of the door sounded deafening in the silence.

I made my way up the stairs, careful to make plenty of noise so Bella would hear me coming.

Standing at the threshold to her room, I took a deep breath before pushing her door open all the way.

"Bella?" I called out tentatively, poking my head around the corner.

Bella sighed loudly, making it clear she wasn't happy about me being here. But she told me to come in anyway.

Walking into the room, I took note of the drawn shades, the balled up tissue dotting the floor sporadically and the rumbled bed sheets. All the classic signs of the aftermath of a lovers quarrel. Or at least according to Hollywood.

Bella slid off the bed the instant I entered the room. She faced me, feet planted firmly on the floor and arms crossed across her chest, looking ready for Round Two.

"Bella, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to apologize."

Bella dropped her folded arms, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well that was fast."

"I don't like fighting with you. Not even for five minutes."

"Well you should think about that the next time you want to be a…a…a selfish jerkface."

I couldn't help but smile at her childish retort. She was obviously not used to insulting people.

"Bella, what I was trying to say earlier is that I don't want to doom you to this life, if that's what it can even be called." Bella opened her mouth to argue, but I held up one hand, signaling her to let me continue. Surprisingly, her mouth snapped shut with a _click_.

"And the reason I don't want this to be your fate is…is because I love you, Bella."

Bella's eyes widened and she gasped but I continued, wanting to finish what I had to say.

"You are my sole reason for living, for existing. You are my world. My shining light in a world of darkness. I don't want you to become a vampire, not because I don't want to be with you for all eternity—I'm certainly selfish enough to want that—but because I want to save you from becoming a monster. I wouldn't wish this existence on anyone, much less someone I love."

Her eyes became watery as she closed the distance between us, throwing her arms around me.

"I love you, too, Edward. It's like you're the other half of my soul. I can't bear to be away from you. That's why I was upset: I want to be with you forever and I thought you didn't want me."

Stroking her hair, my heart soared at her words. I had no idea it was possible to be so happy.

"Silly Bella, I always want to be with you. You are my soulmate. I want to be with you until the end of time."

Bella pulled back in my arms until she could see my face.

"Who's time? Mine, or yours?" I heard the bitterness creeping back into her voice.

"Bella, can we discuss this at another time, please? We just confessed our eternal love for one another. There's something else I'd much rather be doing with our mouths."

A slow grin spread across her lips, before she leaned forward and attacked my mouth with her own.

I slowly began to back Bella toward her bed, our passionate kiss slowly melting into a tender and gentle one, as we expressed our newfound love for one another.

Once Bella felt the edge of the bed, she sat down, scooting backwards across the mattress so I could join her, our lips never leaving one another.

Bella fell back onto the bed and I followed, leaning over her and planting my arms on either side of her slim body to brace my weight.

Our gentle kiss quickly escalated into a heated one, as Bella's nimble fingers found the hem of my shirt and tugged it upward, her warm fingers tracing the planes of my stomach and back. My lips left her mouth as I trailed kisses down her slender neck to the hem of her shirt, following the same path several times, causing Bella to release a sexy moan beneath me.

My hand found its way to the buttons holding her shirt together. I slipped the bottom two through their holes, sliding my hand across Bella's flat stomach. Her back arched slightly at my touch, both of us panting heavily.

I returned to the third button, and had just released its hold when we both heard the front door open and slam shut.

Our movements froze as our wide eyes found each other, staring numbly.

"Bells?" Charlie's loud voice boomed from below, spurring us both into action.

I rolled away from Bella until my feet were on the floor, pulling my shirt down as I stood.

"Oh my god, you have to get out of here," Bella hissed as she shot up into a seated position, clumsily trying to refasten the buttons on her shirt.

"Just a minute, dad!" Bella shouted out, watching me with panicked eyes.

I couldn't believe I was about to be caught in the midst of a heavy make-out session by my girlfriend's father. How many cliché teen movies had I just mimicked?

I reached forward to help her with her shirt but she swatted my hands away, shoving me toward the window instead.

"Go!" She whispered urgently, as we heard the heavy tread of Charlie's boots on the staircase.

I slid the window open and jumped through the opening with practiced ease.

Bella slammed it shut behind me, giving me one last look through the glass before turning away and disappearing from sight.

I darted into the woods, but remained close enough to listen in and watch through Charlie's mind.

"Dad!" Bella greeted, throwing her arms around her father, who welcomed her embrace. "You're home!"

"Hey, Bells. I missed you, kiddo." He swept a kiss across her forehead before pulling back to look her over.

"You alright there, Bells? You look a little flushed." He gently pressed a palm against her forehead. "You feel pretty warm, Bells. Are you feeling okay?"

I chuckled as I watched Bella push her father's hand away, fussing with her shirt hem while she tried to hide her renewed blush. "I'm fine, I promise. I just really missed you, Dad. I'm so glad your home." Bella finally raised her gaze to her father's, her love for him evident in her eyes.

"Me too, Bells, me too. So did I miss anything while I was gone?"

There was a slight pause from Bella.

"Nope, not a thing."

* * *

I entered the house, whistling a random tune, only to find my family seated around the dining room table.

Six pairs of eyes with six variations of grins shot up to stare at me as I walked into the room, casually taking my seat at the table.

"Dude, Edward looks like he finally got some," Emmett smirked across the table at me, leaning so far back that his chair was only resting on two legs. "It's about damn time you became a real man."

Without so much as a twitch to reveal my intentions, I hooked my foot underneath Emmett's chair and lifted it just enough to cause him to tip over.

My brother's face was priceless as he and the chair toppled backwards with a loud CRASH, the chair smashing to pieces under his weight.

"What the fuck?" Emmett hopped up, shaking his head slightly, his eyes narrowing as they landed on me. "Oh, it's _so_ on."

"Edward Anthony Masen!" Esme shot up from her seat. "You _will_ be replacing that chair immediately!"

I gave her a sheepish grin, nodding my head, as the rest of my siblings broke out into giggles and chuckles.

It was so worth it.

Esme sighed as she sat back down, shaking her head at the antics of her children.

"Well where am I supposed to sit now?" Emmett whined as he stood, towering over the table and each of us.

Esme sighed again. "Edward, go find something for your brother to sit on."

I smirked as I thought of the perfect thing.

Dashing into the kitchen, I came back with the pale pink stool Esme kept in the pantry.

"Aww, man," Emmett groaned when he saw it. "I'm not sitting on that!"

Rose rolled her eyes at her husband. "Emmett, just sit down," she hissed.

Emmett crossed his arms and muttered a fine, taking the stool from my hands.

He sat down gingerly on it, sending us into a chorus of laughter.

Despite his size, only Emmett's head was now visible above the table since the stool was so short.

His eyes blazed challengingly at me.

_You better watch yourself, Eddie. You're not even gonna see it coming._

I just smirked triumphantly at him, ignoring his threats. It was nearly impossible to sneak up on a mind-reader.

Carlisle, who'd been silent while our antics played out, cleared his throat to finally draw our attention.

"Alright, assuming the jokes are out of our systems now," he said, glancing between Emmett and me. "Let's move on to more pertinent matters."

My father's eyes swept the room, locking gazes with each of us briefly.

"Now is the time for each one of you to make a decision. We discussed it a bit before, but I wanted each of you to have some time to think about it. To really consider what the consequences could be. We are keeping a secret from the Volturi. We will be outright lying to them, and we all know how this could end. But it is your own choice to make. We all will understand completely if you no longer wish to be a part of this. You will not be judged for your decision and you will still remain part of this family, whatever you decide."

Carlisle reached over and clasped hands with Esme, as they shared an affectionate smile.

"Esme and I are staying and will continue to protect Bella."

He turned to me next.

"Edward?"

I almost scoffed. "You don't really have to ask, do you?"

Carlisle nodded, before moving on.

"Alice?"

"We're staying!" She chirped.

Carlisle's gaze slid to Jasper, who confirmed this with a quick nod.

"Rosalie?"

My sister's eyes flicked to Emmett, as they entered a brief, silent conversation.

"We're staying, too." She finally said.

"Yeah, someone's gotta keep the rest of you guys in line!" Emmett added.

Esme smiled brilliantly now that she knew her family was sticking together.

"Alright, then. We're all staying. I'm proud of each one of you. But we're going to have to be on our guard. Alice, I know this goes without saying, but could you keep an eye on the future and check it frequently."

She nodded cheerfully. "Of course, Carlisle!"

As if to prove her commitment, her eyes glazed over as a new vision played out.

I frowned as I watched it along with her.

Alice's eyes came back into focus as the vision ended, the corner of her lips turned down into a slight frown that matched my own.

"Aro's going to call in about an hour," she said softly.

Carlisle nodded, his features suddenly grim.

"So it begins."

* * *

As much as I wanted to return to Bella's side, I hung around the house, waiting for Aro to call. I wanted to be able to listen in on this conversation.

"Jesus, Edward, just go to your room or something!" Rose finally exclaimed as I wandered around the living room in endless circles, driving my family crazy as I waited for time to pass.

I ignored her, wandering over to my piano and playing a few notes before roaming back to the couch where my siblings were watching a movie. Everyone was trying to be casual, knowing Aro would be calling very soon, and I knew I wasn't helping.

Emmett hurled a pillow at me, smirking when it hit me square in the face.

I opened my mouth to retort about his maturity level when I heard the chorus of _Poker Face_ ring out from Carlisle's office.

_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face…_

"Emmett, what did I tell you about touching my cell phone?" Carlisle called out, trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

Alice was laughing, Jasper was smiling and shaking his head, while Rose just rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Emmett, who shrugged his shoulders trying to appear innocent. But the triumphant grin stretched across his features gave him way.

"It's the perfect song though, right?" He said confidently, obviously proud of himself. I just wondered when he had managed to swipe Carlisle's phone to change the ring tone in the last hour. My brother had some strange talents….

I ignored him though, making a dash to the hall outside Carlisle's office, wanting to ensure I heard this conversation word for word.

"Hello, Aro."

_"Ah, young Carlisle, my friend. How are you and your family faring these days?"_

"We're great, thanks for asking. How are things in Volterra?"

_"Oh, same ole, same ole. Taking care of disobedient vampires. Ensuring our existence is kept a secret to the human race. The usual."_

"Nothing much ever really changes, does it old friend?"

_"No, it never really does."_

There was a slight pause from both ends.

_"Now Carlisle, you know why I am calling. How is our dear little Bella doing these days?"_

I clenched my fists at the possessive way he talked about my Bella. She didn't belong to him.

"I wish I had more to tell you, Aro," my father began the lie that could possibly one day spell our downfall. "Nothing has really changed. Her senses still seem to be heightened, but there haven't really been any further developments."

Another pause from Aro's end.

_ "Nothing, hmm? Well, that's certainly disappointing."_

Aro sighed sadly. _"Well, would you mind continuing to monitor her? I was so sure she would be one to exhibit these abilities."_

"Yes, of course, Aro. And I'll let you know if anything changes."

_"Excellent. Well, take care old friend. Tell the lovely Esme that I said hello."_

"I will. Give my regards to Sulpicia."

After saying goodbye, they hung up.

Carlisle's office door swung open seconds later.

"Well, how do you think that went, Edward?"

I grinned. "I think he bought it."

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Thanks so much for reading! And now, to answer your questions….

**Q:** _Does Jacob come into this at all?_

**A: **I debated bringing him into this story when writing almost every chapter because I just love his character so much. But, sadly, I don't believe I will this time because I don't feel like he'd fit into this particular story as well. I could write him in, but at this point I think it would just distract from the storyline. So sorry Jacob fans! I don't believe we'll be seeing him at all this time around. But don't worry, I've been working on a few new stories and he's present in all of them. : )

**Q:** _Whose side of the family did Bella get the vampire traits? Charlie's or her mom's? Does the trait only follow the female side or can it be carried through the males also?_

**A: **Wonderful question sagajunkie. I'm kind of surprised no one had asked me about this before. I was always planning on explaining it more somewhere in the story but guess I just forgot, lol. Anyways, for some reason I decided that the trait was only passed through females, and that it came from Renee's side of the family (although Renee nor her mother—Bella's grandmother—had any special abilities themselves, more distant female relatives down the family line did). There's no specific reason for why I chose one over the other; it's just what popped into my head when I first came up with the idea for this story and stuck. Hope that answers your questions!

I think I've answered everyone's questions for now, but let me know if I missed it or if you have more. And once again, thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!

Until next time,

Lizzieloo


	22. Paperweight

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters, or _Paperweight_.

**AN:** Hey guys, so sorry for the wait! If you can't tell, I've been having major writer's block with this story, especially for the last few chapters. It's been one of those stories where I know where I want to go with it, I'm just having trouble getting there. But thanks for bearing with me through my sporadic updates. And thanks so much for those who have read and left a review—your comments really motivated me to keep writing through my writer's block until I figured the storyline out, so thanks a million! And now, without further ado, onto...

**Ch. 22: _Paperweight_** — Joshua Radin &. Schuyler Fisk

_Been up all night  
Staring at you  
Wondering what's on your mind  
I've been this way with so many before  
But this feels like the first time_

__

You want the sunrise  
Go back to bed  
I wanna make you laugh

Mess up my bed with me  
Kick off the covers I'm waiting  
Every word you say I think I should write down  
Don't want forget come daylight

Happy to lay here  
Just happy to be here  
I'm happy to know you  
Play me a song  
Your newest one  
Please leave your taste on my tongue  
Paperweight on my back  
Cover me like a blanket

Mess up my bed with me  
Kick off the covers I'm waiting  
Every word you say I think I should write down  
Don't want to forget come daylight

_And no need to worry  
That's wasting time  
And no need to wonder  
What's been on my mind_

_It's you  
It's you  
It's you_

I stood outside Bella's front door, shifting from foot to foot, as a sudden bout of nerves hit me. Feeling nervous is definitely not something I'm too familiar with.

But I wanted this to go well.

Bella had been putting off telling her dad about us, until now that is. And to top it off, she wanted to reintroduce me to Charlie today, too—as her _boyfriend_.

I'd been anxious about this—watching too many teen movies with Alice and Emmett only showed me how many possible ways this could go wrong. Plus I knew Charlie kept at least one gun in the house, and trying to explain why I didn't bleed when he shot me was not on my to-do list today.

But Bella wanted this. And knowing how close she is with her dad, I realized how important this was to her.

Which is how I found myself standing on her porch the next Saturday, waiting for her to lay the groundwork for my big introduction, before we headed to the meadow for the day.

Checking my watch again, I realized it was only a little past 10, the time Bella had told me to be here. Charlie was sitting on the couch, reading the paper. But where was Bella?

I stopped myself from taking a peek into her window to see that she was all right, knowing she was probably dressing, and instead leaned against the wall, waiting to hear her voice.

I didn't have to wait long. A few moments later I heard her light steps coming down the stairs, her beautiful voice ringing out clearly through the silence.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Bells. You're dressed awfully early. Are you heading somewhere?"

"Well, actually I wanted to talk with you about something," she kept her voice light, knowing how those words sounded and not wanting to worry Charlie. But that didn't prevent all of the things fathers fret about for their daughters from running through his head.

But he managed to keep his tone cheerful, bracing himself for what was to come.

"You remember Edward, right? Edward Cullen?"

In his mind, Charlie narrowed down the possible topics considerably.

"Of course, fine young man. What about him?"

"Well, we're actually going hiking today, if that's okay. That's why I'm up and dressed."

A long pause.

"All right."

Another pause.

"Is there something else, Bells?"

My lips curled up as I watched Bella through Charlie's mind. Holding her hands behind her back, she ducked her face slightly, her eyes focused on the carpet. But it was still easy to see the sudden flush of her cheeks. Plus she was nibbling on her lower lip. A sure giveaway.

My girl was such an open book.

"Bella?" Charlie tried again.

"Um, well, Edward and I…he is…um, we're kind of seeing each other," she finally rushed out, her gaze darting around the room, looking at everything but her father.

"Seeing each other? Like he's your boyfriend?" I was surprised by how calm he sounded.

"Yes," Bella's voice was so soft that I'm sure Charlie strained to hear it.

"Hn," Charlie leaned back into the couch, setting aside his paper as he studied Bella.

Bella finally met his gaze, trying to smile encouragingly.

"How long has this been going on?" Charlie's tone was still surprisingly pleasant, just curious now.

"Um, not long really."

"And he's good to you?"

Bella smiled brightly now. "He's ridiculously good to me. A perfect gentleman."

Charlie nodded, his thoughts remembering how courteous I was whenever I'd been around him.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I'm happy, Bells. But you let me know the second he messes up. If he hurts you in any way, I'll have the entire force—"

"Daaaad. That won't be necessary. Ever. You have nothing to worry about."

"Invite him over for dinner again soon. I want to see him again—as your boyfriend this time."

"Um, well actually he's here now. He wanted to reintroduce himself before we headed out. It's still okay if we go, right?"

"Yeah, that's fine…just, well…just don't let him pressure you into anything you don't want to do, and, um, if you ever feel ready, and uh, if you're going to—just make sure if you ever….just be, uh, _safe_."

My eyes flew wide open as I choked on air, coughing slightly as I realized what Charlie was saying. Oh god, I had to meet him, right after he told Bella to make sure she used _protection_? Could this set up get any worse?

Bella, to my amusement, had turned an impossible shade of red, her mouth dropped open in a little "o" and her eyes wide as saucers as she gaped at her father. Her eyes flicked to the front door, a sign that she realized I must have heard the entire conversation.

Charlie glanced away from his daughter, finding the couch pillow suddenly fascinating.

"Well, send him in."

I tried to wipe the shocked expression off my face while I listened to Bella approach the door.

It swung open a second later to reveal my blushing Bella.

"Um, I guess you probably heard that," she muttered, still completely mortified.

I managed to nod, all words getting stuck somewhere between my brain and my mouth.

She stepped back to let me pass through the doorway, closing it shut behind me.

Charlie stood as we approached him and I held out my hand in greeting.

"It's good to see you again, Chief Swan."

Charlie grasped my hand with a firm grip.

"You too, Edward. How's your family?"

"They're all doing really great, sir, thanks for asking."

"Glad to hear it."

A slightly awkward pause fell over the three of us.

"Well, if it's okay with you, sir, I'd like to take Bella hiking for the day."

"That'd be fine. Just watch out for her. She tends to be a bit on the clumsy side. But I'm guessing you've figured that one out by now."

"Daaaad."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I'm just warning the boy."

I smiled at their interaction. "She'll be safe with me."

Bella grabbed my arm, pulling me toward the door. "Okay, well we'll be going now."

"All right, have fun. And just remember what I said, Bells. Be _safe_."

Bella turned away from her father quickly, shoving me out the door, her blush renewed.

"Oh god," she muttered once we were on the porch, the front door shut behind us.

Now that I wasn't completely surprised by the topic, I found the entire thing hilarious, and laughed the entire way across the yard.

"Come on Bella, let's keep you _safe _and _protected_," I teased.

Bella gave her best attempt at a shove that didn't budge me an inch.

"I don't know what you're laughing about," she muttered darkly. "You're the one he'll be coming after with the shotgun."

* * *

"Edward, tell me more about being a shield."

Bella was wrapped in my embrace as we lounged in our meadow a few hours later.

I instantly tensed at her words.

"What do you want to know?" I asked carefully. This conversation was sure to be full of landmines.

"Well, I know the basic concept of it—that it's like a wall thrown up around my mind and that's why you can't hear my thoughts. And that I can manifest it into some kind of physical force," she raised her arms, palms facing toward a tree as if trying to create the powerful force she had before, but to no avail. "But that was apparently a one time thing. I've been thinking about this a lot though, and was wondering what…just what are the limits? I mean, is it possible for me to turn it on and off? And how far will it…protect me? How much can the shield take? And—"

I chuckled, breaking her train of thought. Leaning forward slightly, I brushed my lips against her temple.

"One question at a time my curious, Bella."

"Well I think I deserve to know about what's going on in my head," she threw back at me, slightly frustrated by my amusement. "It's not like they hand out pamphlets on this sort of thing."

I laughed again, marveling at my little human, my arms tightening around her to bring her closer to me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," she replied, tilting her head up so I could see her slight frown. "Now stop changing the subject."

Sighing dramatically, I complied.

"Well I've never met a shield until you, but I have heard about them before. And I've asked Carlisle about it since we knew that was your ability. Most vampires with a shield ability are able to, well, I guess you could say raise and lower it at their will. And some powerful ones can even extend the shield to protect others around them. But you have to understand, this often comes with decades of training. And since you're human, your ability will naturally be…weaker."

She snorted at that word, but contemplated what I'd said.

"So, so you're saying it would be possible for me to extend my shield to protect you now."

"Theoretically, with years—"

"—and years of training," she interrupted, finishing my sentence. "Yeah, I heard that part."

Bella fell silent for several moments, nibbling her lower lip.

My gaze dropped to focus on the lip she was worrying, wanting to replace her teeth with my own. Knowing how irritated she'd be with me if I interrupted her thought process now, I began running my hands through her hair instead, marveling at its silkiness and the way the light played upon the strands, highlighting the different shades of brown and gold.

"I want to try."

"Try what?" I asked distractedly as I continued to play with her hair.

"Try extending my shield."

My fingers froze their movements in her hair.

"Bella, I don't think—"

She twisted in my embrace, facing me directly.

"Edward, this is something I want to do. Or at least try. I mean, if I've been gifted with this ability, shouldn't I at least be applying myself somewhat? Try to train myself with it? I mean, what's the point of having it if I'm not practicing?"

My brow furrowed as I listened, not liking where she was going with this but knowing how stubborn she was.

"Bella, there should never be a reason for you to _need_ to use your ability, so there's no point," I tried arguing.

She angled her head slightly, giving me a pointed stare.

"Edward, you never know when I might need to use it. I mean, we probably wouldn't even be here if my power hadn't surfaced with James and Victoria. And that was without any training at all. There's nothing to lose just by trying, is there?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I realized this was one of those subjects she was not going to drop. I could continue arguing the topic with her, which would only heighten her anger toward me, or I could just jump to the inevitable and fold now.

I prided myself on being a fairly intelligent being.

"Fine."

She squealed, throwing her arms around me.

"But, let's start with the easier of the two. We'll practice lowering your shield first."

* * *

"I'm never going to get this," Bella whined, sounding very much like a child.

"Patience, Bella," I repeated for the hundredth time in the last hour. "You're doing very well."

"But you haven't been able to hear a peep from me yet."

"No, but I have been able to pick up on your…essence? It's hard to explain. Before your mind was completely silent to me, as if no one was even there. Now when you try to lower your shield, it's like I'm aware and can sense that there are thoughts there, even if I can't exactly read them. So it's an improvement, Bella, trust me."

"If you say so," she reached up, pressing her fingers against her forehead. "My head's starting to hurt."

"And that's our cue to quit for the day. I'm seriously impressed, Bella. I honestly didn't think you could do it."

"Gee, thanks," she scoffed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that I didn't know it'd be possible for you to control it as a human."

"So you're saying if I were to become a vampire, this would be easier?"

My eyes flew to hers, narrowing slightly.

Not this again.

"Beeeelllaaa," I drew her name out, begging her not to start on this, too.

"I'm just saying."

I leaned forward, trailing feathery kisses across her forehead and cheeks. I'd quickly come to realize that this made for the perfect distraction. And as always, it worked like a charm.

She leaned into my touch, her eyes drifting closed just as my lips brushed hers—

_I've got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine…_

I leaned back, frowning, as I fished my cell phone out of my pocket.

Now was so not the time Alice.

Switching the phone off, I shoved it back onto my jeans.

"Now where were we," I grinned, closing the distance between our lips.

My arms curled around her as I lowered us gently to the ground. My hands slid up until they were buried in her hair, my favorite place for them, as our lips moved together in perfect synchronization. I felt Bella's hands skim down my back until they dipped under my shirt as she caressed my marble skin. Her warm touch felt like heaven to me.

I released a throaty growl as my lips left hers to trail down the column of her slender neck.

I had just placed a kiss against the hollow of her throat, when I realized we were no longer alone. Freezing, I jumped to my feet and spun around, cursing my inattention.

My eyes widened once I saw my entire family standing before us, each face expressing variations of alarm and horror, absolute horror.

Alice's panicked eyes flew from me to Bella and back again.

I heard her thoughts just as she whispered the two words that sent my world crashing down.

"They're here."

* * *

All right, so things are getting interesting again! Let me know what you thought. I should have time to write this weekend, so hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon….Thanks so much for reading and have a wonderful day!

Until next time,

Lizzieloo


	23. All Fall Down

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters, or _All Fall Down_.

**AN:** I know, I know, I suck. I can't believe it's taken me this long to update and I apologize a thousand times for it! Besides the awful case of writer's block I was still suffering from, I had three possible outcomes for this story and couldn't decide which storyline to follow. But I hope yall enjoy the one I chose. Anyways, thanks so much for your reviews! Hope it was worth the wait! And now, without further ado, onto….

**Ch. 23: **_**All Fall Down**_ — OneRepublic

_Step out the door  
And it feels like rain  
That's the sound  
That's the sound on your windowpane  
Take to the streets  
But you can't ignore  
That's the sound  
That's the sound you're waiting for_

__

If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's where you'll find me  
Yeah

God love your soul  
And your aching bones  
Take a breath  
Take a step  
Meet me down below  
Everyone's the same  
Our fingers to our toes  
We just can't get it right  
But we're on the road

If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's where you'll find me  
Yeah

My mind went blank with disbelief, save for one word.

_No._

No, this wasn't happening. No, it's too soon. No, not Bella.

Through the sudden fog of my mind, I vaguely heard Bella ask just who was here.

No one answered her.

And as suddenly as it came on, my world became focused and the "no's" disappeared.

"We have to get Bella out of here!" I shouted with panic, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her in the direction of the house.

"Edward," Alice's pained whisper instantly crushed my hopes. "There's not enough time. It's too late."

I spun around, shaking my head from side to side.

"No! There has to be time! We have to get her out of here!"

Esme took a step toward us with sad eyes, her arm half-raised and fingers curled as if to reach across the distance between us to offer comfort.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice reached me, sounding strained despite his attempts to hide it. "There's no time."

My panicked eyes flew to his. This could not be happening.

"Not even to get her to the house?" I pleaded.

He shook his head ever so slightly, his eyes regretful.

"It's happening here," I croaked out, my voice sounding foreign to my own ears. "Right here? There's no other way? Alice, what do you see?"

My sister's eyes immediately glazed over as she was pulled into a vision.

My breath caught as I saw them—nearly all of them—their black capes flowing out behind them as they calmly strolled through the forest.

The vision ended there.

"Alice, what happens next?"

Alice's frightened eyes met mine.

"I'm so sorry, I can't see past that. I don't know why. They must not have decided yet. I'm so sorry I didn't see this sooner!"

Bella tugged on my arm hard enough to get my attention.

"Edward, tell me what's going on?"

My arms instantly pulled her to me, enveloping her warmth. I stroked her hair while I held her against me, inhaling her scent while praying it wouldn't be for the last time. I lowered my lips to her ear.

"Bella. Bella, the Volutri are coming. They'll be here very soon. I don't know what's going to happen, but I _will_ protect you, you hear me. We all will. I'll protect you until my last moment on this earth."

I felt Bella quiver in my arms, a few wet drops rolling down her cheeks and soaking my shirt as she realized how little time together we might have left. But she did not weep or loose control. I've never been so proud of her than in that moment. Leaning down, I gently cradled her face in my hands and pressed my lips against hers, pouring everything I had into that single kiss. She needed to know what she meant to me—that she was my whole world. My entire reason for existing.

"Edward," Alice's faint whisper called out the warning.

It took everything I had to pull away from Bella in that moment.

Lifting her watery eyes up to mine, I gazed into them as deeply as I could.

"Bella, I love you. Always."

She managed a smile through her tears.

"I love you, too, Edward. Always."

Hand in hand, we walked over to where my family waited patiently, each couple holding each other closely.

Esme pressed her hand lovingly against Bella's cheek. I bent over and placed a kiss on my mother's cheek, before she pulled us both into her arms.

Looking over her shoulder, I saw my father gazing proudly down at the three of us. We shared a bittersweet smile before Esme released us, and he patted my back as we walked past him.

The rest of my siblings moved closer, arranging themselves in a protective arc around Bella, with Carlisle at the front. I stood right beside her, holding her against my side.

We waited.

It didn't take long.

Less than a minute later, I picked up the faint traces of thoughts.

Thoughts that became stronger by the second.

I growled at one vampire's mind in particular.

Aro wasn't planning on leaving here without Bella.

I hope he enjoyed disappointment because I wasn't about to let that happen.

I tensed the moment I saw Aro, his empty smile in place as usual. Marcus and Caius flanked him on either side, both looking extremely bored. Jane and Alec stepped forward next, standing so close together it was as if they were one entity. I flinched when she sent me a smug smirk—I had heard about her abilities and never wanted to be on the receiving end of them.

Demetri and Felix were last, both with matching devious grins stretched across their features.

Felix's expression changed in an instant. His nostrils flared as his suddenly wild gaze zeroed in on Bella. I winced at the onslaught of bloodlust overpowering his mind, but shoved it aside when he took a step in our direction. I fell into a slight crouch, prepared to defend Bella from any attack.

It was unnecessary, however. Aro turned and muttered something harshly to Felix, causing him to recoil a few steps, his mind suddenly blank.

With that threat averted, I allowed my gaze to drift to Demetri as I sized up our opponents. I didn't like his behavior any better than Felix's. I growled when Demetri had the gall to wink at Bella, who thankfully hadn't noticed, as her eyes had remained locked on Aro since he appeared. I didn't like Demetri's thoughts one bit. He was admiring Bella, thinking about how he'd love to have a human like her for himself.

Not on my watch.

I shifted my stance so I was blocking more of Bella from his stare and scowled at the dark haired vampire. He finally tore his gaze away from Bella long enough to catch my glare, which only made him smirk.

It took everything I had not to charge the arrogant vampire, whose eyes—and thoughts—had drifted back to Bella.

I tried my best to block his mind and its increasingly vulgar thoughts.

Thankfully, Aro provided the perfect distraction by finally speaking.

"Carlisle, dear friend," Aro said in greeting, sounding pleasant enough but we all knew it was just an act.

"Hello Aro, Marcus, Cauis. To what do we owe this surprise visit?"

The smile fell from Aro's face for half a second. He hadn't expected for Carlisle to get right to the point.

"I believe you know, my dear friend," Aro replied softly.

"I'm not entirely sure I do."

"You lied to me, Carlisle. And I don't appreciate being lied to."

Carlisle looked surprised, not entirely sure where this was heading.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Aro."

Aro's smile slipped again briefly, before his eyes slowly swept across each member of my family, until they came to rest on Bella.

I pulled Bella slightly closer to me as I felt her hand grab hold of the back of my shirt, clenching the fabric tightly it in her fist. But she raised her chin proudly, meeting Aro's gaze fully.

"Dear little Isabella. My dear little one. You have blossomed beautifully, in more ways than one."

I tensed as I caught onto his words, and his train of thought.

How did he know?

Aro slid his gaze from Bella back to Carlisle, whose expression mirrored my surprise.

"You see, Carlisle, I knew about that James character from the beginning. I knew about that little tragedy with Isabella's mother, and that he was after our special little human. But he disappeared before we could take care of him, and I thought the matter was over. Which is why we asked you—a coven that does not drink human blood—to watch over Isabella.

"James only came onto our radar again when we heard about a group of vampires causing trouble in this area. Jane and Alec came to take care of the problem and tracked James and the redhead down at the precise moment they were attacking Edward and Isabella. And just when they were to intervene, the most remarkable thing happened," Aro's gaze cut back to Bella, a look of wonder upon his face. "Little Isabella used her talents to knock James and the redhead away from her and Edward. Remarkable, indeed. Jane and Alec had no reason to intervene any longer, and after ensuring she would be safe, returned home and reported these events to me."

Aro's head swerved back to Carlisle, a frown upon his face for the first time.

"But, when I called to inquire as to any developments with out dear little one, you told me there had been none. A blatant lie. I am not pleased by this turn of events, Carlisle."

Aro paused, tilting his head slightly and watched Carlisle, waiting for him to speak.

"I am truly sorry, Aro. Bella has become part of our family and we didn't want to see her go."

"But you did not uphold your end of the agreement. You failed."

"And I am sorry you feel that way. But she is just a child! A human girl whose barely had a chance to live. And it should stay that way. I'm sorry Aro, but I don't believe this is right. You cannot just take control of someone's life like this. You can't make these decisions for them. They deserve to have a choice! Bella is one of us, and we won't just give her up."

I couldn't help but smile at my father's declaration. I hadn't been sure of what he would say to Aro. Yes, he saw Bella as part of the family, but on the other hand, he once belonged to the Volturi, too.

I glanced down at Bella, whose gaze was locked on Carlisle and Aro as she nibbled on her bottom lip. I squeezed her shoulder gently until her worried eyes snapped to mine. I smiled at her reassuringly, trying to tell her everything would be okay, even though I wasn't so sure of that myself. Bella managed a fleeting smile before her eyes cut back to my father.

"I see," Aro said slowly. "Then what do you propose we should do about this little situation, hm?"

A sudden breeze lifted a few locks of Bella's hair, scattering her scent across the meadow. I snarled as someone imagined sinking their teeth into Bella's delicate skin. My gaze followed the sudden surge of bloodlust to Felix, who's eyes had that wild look again as he bounded forward several steps before Demetri caught him, dragging him back.

"Felix! Enough!" Aro's voice rang out through the clearing.

Felix fell back several steps, now holding his breath.

Once assured that Felix had settled down again, Aro turned back to us.

"Well, before we decide just what to do, I'd like to perform a little…test shall we call it? I'd like to see the extent of her abilities myself. Isabella, if you would?" Aro stepped forward until he was halfway to us, his hand outstretched toward Bella.

Bella glanced at me, her eyes wide.

"What does he want me to do?" She whispered frantically.

"Aro's ability is kind of like mine, except he reads through touch," I rushed to explain. "He wants to see if he can hear anything from you. But you don't have to do this, Bella."

Bella glanced at Aro waiting patiently, to the rest of my family, then back to me.

"It's okay. I'll do it."

I didn't like this one bit.

Bella stepped forward slowly, squeezing between Alice and Jasper until she stood before Aro.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Isabella. All you have to do is hold your hand out like this." He said, showing her his hand, palm facing up.

Bella copied his position and Aro slowly reached out and placed his index finger in the center of her palm.

Nothing happened.

It was as if nothing had changed.

"Remarkable," Aro said breathily as he gazed at her hand. "I can't read her. I wonder…Jane, dear?"

"Yes, Master?"

"See if your talents work."

My eyes were wide with panic as I surged forward.

"No!" I shouted hysterically, shoving between Alice and Jasper as I willed myself to get to her in time.

But Jane had already locked Bella in her sights, her eyes narrowing every second that nothing happened.

I froze a step away from Bella, my shocked expression matching Aro's.

"Jane, are you using it?" Aro finally asked.

Jane's lips curled into a pout as her eyes flashed with anger.

"Yes," she muttered darkly.

"Remarkable, indeed," Aro commented again, clearly delighted. "You truly are a wonder, my child," he reached forward to gently cup Bella's chin, lifting her eyes to him. "A wonder, indeed."

He released her, stepping back to begin pacing slowly before us.

I took the opportunity to close the gap to Bella, sliding my arms around her waist and pulling her a few steps back toward the family.

"Decisions, decisions," Aro said calmly. His eyes brightened instantly as he stopped his movements. "Ah, of course. Why don't we ask little Isabella what she thinks of all this. Isabella, my dear, do you wish to become like us?"

My eyes widened at his words. I had no idea what Bella's response would be. We had—or rather she had—danced around the subject a few times, but we had never actually discussed it. Yes, I did want to be with Bella for all eternity, but I was torn at the same time. I didn't wish for her to be condemned to this life. What would Bella say?

Bella's eyes dropped slightly to the side as she thought. I squeezed her gently, causing a small smile to light her face although she would not look at me directly. Finally, her soft voice broke through the silence that had fallen.

"What would happen, if I were to become a vampire?"

Aro grinned broadly, thinking this battle was won without him having to lift a finger.

"Why you'd get to join the illustrious Volturi and be part of our family. You'd live in a castle in Italy and have a great amount of power and be respected by our kind everywhere. You'd be treated like a queen and your every whim would be met, my dear. Nothing would be impossible."

"But what if I wished to stay with the Cullens?"

Aro frowned briefly, not able to imagine how anyone could turn down a chance to join the Volturi.

"Well, you would require special training with your ability, my dear, training that can only be provided at Volterra. We would have to help you with your gifts. It's what we do."

Bella fell silent again, as we all watched her, waiting for what she would say next. I began to panic slightly the longer she delayed her reply. Did Aro's offer sound tempting to her? Would she abandon me for the Volturi? My heart leapt again, however, at her next words.

"Thank you for the kind offer," she whispered, slowly raising her eyes to Aro. "But I cannot accept it. I wish to remain here, with the Cullens."

I was only able to bask in her answer for a fraction of a second, before Aro gave up all pretenses of pleasantries, his face contorting in anger.

"Why you foolish girl! Do you really think you have a choice? I have been waiting for this moment since the day you were born! I will not loose everything now!"

Scooping Bella into my arms, I quickly darted back into the cover of my family. This was about to get ugly and I was not going to allow Bella to be in the middle of the fray.

"I am truly sorry, Carlisle, but if you will not hand over the girl then we shall have to take her from you. She belongs to me! Give her to me now and you all will be free to go."

I cradled Bella closer into my arms, torn between getting her to safety and staying to fight beside my family should it come to that. Glancing at each of my siblings, their expressions were fierce as they each fell into a crouch, ready to defend. My father's eyes had darkened considerably as he carefully watched his old colleague and my mother looked determined to protect her family.

_Go, Edward. Take Bella and get as far away as you can. We will stall them as long as possible._

My eyes flew to my father, who gave the slightest twitch to indicate that he meant it.

Glancing at my family one last time, I spun and dashed away, pushing myself further into the forest.

Immediately I heard others following—there had been too many and Demetri and Felix had managed to slip through the wall of my family.

"Edward!" Bella yelled from my arms. "Edward, what are you doing? We have to go back! We can't just leave them there!"

I gritted my teeth, feeling the exact same way.

"They'll be fine, Bella," I said unconvincingly. "I have to make sure you're safe first."

Bella fell silent, but I smelled the salt of her tears as she worried for my family.

At least one of us could shed tears for them.

Pushing the dark thoughts aside, I focused on the two guards gaining behind us.

I was the quickest vampire in my family, but the added weight of Bella was slowing me down just enough for them to close the gap between us.

Darting through the trees, I pushed myself to move faster, trying not to panic as they continued to gain on us.

A sudden shove from behind sent me reeling forward. I managed to twist in midair to cushion the blow for Bella as my back slammed into the forest floor, sending me skidding for several yards. Bella fell hard against my chest, grunting as her softness was crushed against my marble skin. It was sure to leave bruises on her delicate body.

Leaping to my feet, I pushed Bella behind me, facing Demetri, who had caught us first.

"I can't believe you thought you could outrun me, little boy," he crossed his arms across his chest, smirking. Leaning slightly to the side so he could see Bella, he grinned lasciviously. "Perhaps I'll have time to play with your pretty toy before I return her to Aro."

I snarled, blocking his view of Bella, as Felix stepped beside him, his red eyes nearly black as he focused on Bella.

"So how would you like to do this?" Demetri asked Felix casually as if they were discussing the weather. "Should we flip for it? Heads gets the honors of ripping off his head?" He said, chuckling at his little joke.

Bella had latched onto the back of my jacket, and I felt her shudder as they calmly discussed my demise.

Felix ignored him, his eyes never leaving Bella. I cringed as he thought of the warm, sweet blood that ran through Bella's veins.

Oh god. I suddenly understood the reason for Felix's lack of control. She must be his singer! Can't Demetri see this?

I took a slow step backward, which Bella followed, weighing my few options. I could try running. I could try to fight them both off.

Felix's nostrils flared once, twice, before he took the decision from my hands. He suddenly crouched down, leaping forward as he surged toward Bella. I pushed her backwards several feet, before stepping forward to put even more distance between us.

"Or we could just dive in headfirst," I heard Demetri say, laughing. He had no idea Felix wanted to drink Bella dry.

I braced myself, slightly grateful that Felix's sudden bloodlust was blocking his capability to think clearly. There wouldn't be much thought to his actions, only pure instinct, which was to my advantage.

The moment he was in range, I grabbed hold of his right arm and using his own momentum threw him sideways, sending him soaring through the air until he crashing into a tree nearly 200 feet away.

Twisting back, I had just enough time to prepare myself for Demetri's assault, grabbing his arm with my hands as he went for my throat. I managed to push his arm away enough to lift my leg and kick him in the stomach, shoving him back with a loud grunt.

He hissed and came at me again, but I darted out of his grasp while still managing to keep my body between him and Bella. He rebounded off of a thick tree trunk though, tackling me from behind.

I heard Bella shout my name in worry as we went tumbling along the ground, wrestling for the upperhand.

I had just managed to wrap my fingers around Demetri's throat when Bella shrieked.

My eyes flew to her, before widening in horror to find a sight that would haunt me the rest of my days.

Felix had apparently managed to shake off his injuries and was currently standing over Bella, who he had shoved to the ground.

Leaping off of Demetri, I flew at Felix, praying to reach her in time.

In slow-motion horror I watched as he crouched beside her, holding her shoulders to keep her still. Leaning forward slowly until his nose brushed her neck, he inhaled deeply, drawing in her scent before he opened his mouth, and sunk his sharp teeth into my Bella's delicate flesh.

Her anguished cry tore through the silent forest, ripping my heart into pieces.

* * *

Sooo….whadya think? Now that I know how I want this to go, the next chapter will be up soon, I promise! I have most of it written anyways. Sadly, I believe this story is coming to an end soon. But I have plenty of other stories to start on, which I'm excited about, so hopefully you'll check those out once I get them posted. As always, thanks so much for reading! Have a fabulous day!

Until next time,

Lizzieloo


	24. Here We Stand

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters, or _Here We Stand_.

**AN: **Um, how is it mid-August already? I know, I know it's been a long time…my bad…but I just couldn't get this chapter exactly how I wanted. Hope y'all enjoy it though! And now, without further ado, onto….

**Ch. 24: **_**Here We Stand**_ — Amber Pacific

_And if the sun will set tonight  
Hold our secrets up to the sky  
As our shadows grow there's nothing left to hide  
And if you ever doubt  
You will know that I still wonder  
How many times that I've compared  
The stars to your eyes_

_We will make it through  
No matter the cost  
We've gone this far  
Why not find out how it works out  
For you and me  
We'll make it through_

The smell of fresh blood, of Bella's blood, spilled into the air.

I reached Bella half a second after Felix had bitten her, grabbing hold of his hunched figure and ripping him from her. I vaguely noticed that Demetri had surged forward as well and locked his arms around Felix, restraining him as he continually flung himself toward Bella, desperate for her blood.

I fell to the ground beside Bella's sprawled form, my hands hovering over her body as my mind raced for what to do.

She couldn't be changed—not now—but I didn't know what I needed to do to stop the process. There had to be a way.

Carlisle. I needed Carlisle. He would know what to do.

Glancing over my shoulder, I frantically shouted my father's name.

The burning would begin any moment now. Oh god, what do I do?

Turning my attention back to Bella, my eyes widened in shock when I found Bella staring right back at me, her chocolate eyes completely bewildered.

"Bella?" I whispered urgently, begging for a response.

Her brow furrowed slightly but her gaze remained steady on me.

"Edward?" She sounded confused as she shook her head slightly.

Her hand flew to her neck, covering the spot with the two small puncture marks, her eyes impossibly wide.

I just stared at her, completely baffled. He—he _bit_ her, I watched it transpire and could smell her blood, yet nothing seemed to be happening. She wasn't…._changing._

Had she not been injected with the venom? But how? That would be impossible. He broke through the skin.

I just stared at Bella, my mind whirling, trying to find the correct answer for what was happening.

Bella suddenly shifted, breaking me out of my stupor. She started to sit up, and I reached my arms out to hold her, helping her into a seated position.

"What happened?" She asked softly as she took in her surroundings, her eyes stopping to watch Demetri struggle with Felix. My gaze followed hers as I pulled her tighter against me, shifting my body to shield her from them. Demetri seemed to have a hold on Felix, but that could change in a second. I needed to get Bella away.

"He bit me," Bella said plainly, seemingly in shock. "He bit me and nothing happened."

I laughed abruptly, completely overjoyed that Bella didn't seem affected, that she wasn't changing. My lips swept across her forehead as I held her even closer, melding our bodies together.

"I know, Bella. I don't understand it either, but god am I grateful. How do you feel? Does anything hurt? Does the wound feel like it's burning?" I fired out question after question, wanting a handle on how she was and on what the hell just happened.

"I—I feel kind of tingly, but other than that, I think I'm….fine." She said, sounding a bit dazed.

I stood up quickly, cradling Bella gently in my arms, and spun to head deeper into the forest.

Only to be stopped by a line of black cloaks.

"Edward, are you and Bella okay?" Carlisle asked urgently from beside Aro, his eyes darting from me to Bella and back again.

I glanced around, relieved to see the rest of my family dispersed among the Volturi. No one seemed the least bit injured. An impossible weight was lifted from my heart.

"I…I think so. Carlisle. He, Felix_ bit_ her."

Thirteen pairs of eyes flew to the girl in my arms as thirteen minds were flooded with both confusion and wonder.

Carlisle hurried to my side, his hands flying over Bella as he checked the bite mark, her pupils and looked for any other signs of injury or…change.

Seemingly satisfied that she was okay, although still as perplexed as the rest of us, he announced that she, for some reason, did not seem affected by the attack.

Once she was given a clean bill of health, Bella signaled for me to put her down, frowning when I hesitated. I sighed at her stubbornness before agreeing, although I still pulled her flush against my side.

"Well, my dear, you truly are a wonder, in more ways than one," Aro finally said, sounding astonished. "I do apologize sincerely for Felix's behavior," he added, glaring darkly at the vampire who recoiled under the glower. "I assure you, he will be punished for his actions once we're back home. But for now, Alec, please escort Felix back to the plane. We don't want anymore…slip ups."

We all watched as Demetri finally released his hold on Felix.

Without another word or even a backwards glance, Felix followed Alec into the forest. We were all silent as we watched the two figures disappear.

"Now, back to the matter at hand," Aro said, sounding cheerful again. "It's time to go, Isabella. Say goodbye to your…friends."

My family had slowly been drifting toward Bella and me since they arrived, and each now quickly closed the distance until they surrounded us again.

Aro sighed dramatically.

"You are going to make this difficult, aren't you? Jane, dear?"

I immediately fell to the ground as my body felt like it was consumed by fire and ripped apart piece by piece. I clenched my teeth together, trying to tell my mind that this wasn't real. But that didn't stop the pain as it devoured me.

I vaguely noticed that my family had all fallen to the ground as well as they experienced the same torture.

In the haze of burning, I felt soft hands clutch my shoulders as a familiar voice shouted my name in fear, before pleading for it to stop.

But the pain remained.

I toppled onto my side, my limbs twitching in spasms. My eyes clenched tightly as I wondered how much longer before it stopped, one way or another.

The voice cried out again, louder this time, before my head was lifted and pillowed in a lap, hands flush against my cheeks.

And then the pain disappeared.

I managed to pry open my tired eyes and was met with a curtain of mahogany locks. A few strands brushed against my nose as my mind tried to decipher where I was.

Peering through the strands of hair, I was met with the delicate features of a human. Full lips pressed together, a gently sloping nose and eyes clenched tightly in concentration.

And finally my brain caught up.

Bella. Aro. Jane.

I inhaled quickly, causing Bella's eyes to snap open, her surprised chocolate orbs meeting mine.

She smiled in relief before her gaze darted up. I turned my head sideways to see what she was looking at and was both relieved and amazed to find that the rest of my family was no longer under Jane's torture either.

Jasper was helping Alice to her feet, Rosalie and Emmett were both sitting up and Carlisle and Esme were holding onto each other as they stood.

"Jane, why did you stop?" Aro half shouted from my right.

"I–I didn't, Master," her anxious voice replied. "I'm still using it."

I tried to decipher her meaning, my mind still sluggish. If Jane hadn't ended her torture, then what stopped the pain?

My gaze drifted back to Bella, who still had my head pillowed in her lap. Her eyes had slid closed again as they clenched in concentration.

Bella.

My eyes widened at my realization. Bella. Bella had—she had actually stopped it! She had somehow…blocked Jane's abilities from my family. She had extended her shield to protect my family!

"Bella! Bella how did you—"

"Not. Now. Edward." She managed to say between clenched teeth.

I sat up suddenly and her hands slid from my cheeks to my shoulders. She gripped my shirt in her hands, focusing.

My entire family had regrouped and now stood beside us, their eyes swinging to Bella's hunched form.

_Edward…is she…shielding us?_ Carlisle asked, his eyes wide.

I nodded once, causing his eyes to widen even further.

He ushered my family closer again, until we were all surrounding Bella. Not only to protect her, but to help her efforts in protecting us. Being physically closer would probably make this a bit easier on her.

Aro's gaze was darting between us frantically as he tried to discover just what had happened. Cauis and Marcus were also intrigued for once, coming to stand beside Aro, leaning forward in curiosity.

Jane's eyes were blazing in anger as she tried to direct the full fury of her abilities at us. But I felt nothing.

I reached up and grabbed Bella's hands from my shoulders, covering them as I held our joined hands against my chest.

She managed a brief smile but kept her eyes closed as she remained focused. But I happily noticed that she did not appear as strained once my family moved closer to her.

Aro finally caught on.

"Is—did Isabella…is she blocking Jane's ability?" He asked as his jaw fell open slightly. I almost wished I had a camera. I highly doubted this look of utter shock had ever crossed his face before.

"Yes, she is Aro. You might as well call off Jane," my father said confidently.

Aro's mouth snapped shut with a _click_ as he weighed his options. Finally he called out to Jane quietly, telling her to stop.

Jane was livid by now, but reluctantly obeyed. I could see—and feel—the moment Jane stopped her attack. Bella visibly relaxed and her eyes slowly opened to meet mine.

I grinned at her, so completely bewildered by her and yet so insanely proud at the same time. As Aro had said over and over again, she truly is a wonder.

She gave me a tired smile, and I wondered if she'd be able to surround us with her shield again if needed. I hoped we wouldn't have to find out.

Bella's gaze cut to Aro, then Jane, watching her with wary eyes.

A brief silence filled the tense air as Aro considered what to do next. He wasn't entirely sure what his next step was, now that we were immune to his guard's abilities. Now was the time to negotiate, but how.

What did I know about Aro? What could I use as leverage?

"Aro, please old friend. I ask you again to reconsider. Let Bella remain here, with us," I vaguely heard my father say.

What would Aro see as an even trade? What would he want, besides Bella?

"You know that is not an option, Carlisle."

I was running out of time.

"Well what happens next then, Aro?"

An idea began to form in my mind.

It was the only way.

I had to play upon his greed.

Glancing at Alice, I decided on my plan and murmured for her to check. Her eyes glazed over for a fraction of a second, but she managed to block me from seeing her full vision. I didn't have time to question this, however, as her brief nod told me all I needed to know.

I stood up and stepped forward, conscious of the eyes of my family following the movement.

"I have a proposition for you, Aro. One that I believe will be to your advantage." I took a deep breath, praying this would work. "Allow Bella to remain here and stay human, and I will join the Volturi in her place."

A chorus of gasps echoed from my family.

"Edward, no!" Bella cried out, jumping up and latching onto my arm. "No, you can't do that! I won't let you!"

Aro's surprise was evident on his face. He seriously considered the option, before deciding giving up Bella was too much. I was not offering enough. He shook his head slightly.

"She must become a vampire, young Edward. Regardless of her ability, she now knows of our existence. She is aware of too much, and therefore must be turned or exterminated. And I think you know which option I'd prefer."

My heart sunk. There was no way to prevent Bella from being changed. It would happen, one way or another.

I scrambled for a way to stall the inevitable.

"Well can we at least wait a few years, until she is ready. You know she will be a much stronger vampire if she is ready for this life and can prepare for it."

Aro tilted his head as he weighed the option.

"But how do I know you would turn her when the time came?"

I opened my mouth to respond when Alice beat me to it.

"I've seen it, Aro. It happens."

Bella inhaled sharply beside me as both our gazes flew to Alice. How had she not told me? She had _seen_ it? Who had decided that future? It wasn't me. Was it…Bella?

"Show me, little one."

Alice glided over to Aro, allowing him to touch her hand as the vision unfolded before my eyes.

Bella, my beautiful Bella, even more luminous. Her long, mahogany hair shone as it caught the rays of the dying sun as she laughed enchantingly. But what caught my attention the most was when her smooth, alabaster skin sparkled like thousands of diamonds in the last gleam of sunlight. And her eyes. Her chocolate eyes were now a warm, golden hue.

Bella was miraculous as a vampire and my treacherous heart leapt at seeing the vision of it play out before me.

I was so selfish.

The vision ended and Alice stepped back.

Aro believed it entirely, thinking Alice's ability was absolute. He didn't understand that her visions were only subjective, that they could change in an instant. But we weren't about to clue him onto that.

"Interesting, indeed," he murmured. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wait a little while, if it would only make her even more powerful once turned…."

"How about 25?" I threw out, knowing I was asking for the impossible.

"No, no, no. Let's see, you're 17 now my dear? How about on your 18th birthday."

"Can she graduate first? The end of senior year?" I pleaded, trying to buy a few precious months at least. Enough for her to have the chance to experience a few more human moments. Like graduation. And prom.

Aro nodded his head, apparently satisfied. "That will do. And then she will come stay with us."

"No!" I shouted out abruptly, before taking a moment to calm down. "No, Aro. I have a better idea, one I think you will appreciate more."

He inclined his head slightly, curious as to what I would offer.

"Bella will remain here, with my family. But, should you ever need our assistance in the future, Bella and I would both join the Volturi for as long as we are needed."

My family started to protest, before they realized this would be the best option for everyone. Bella and I would remain with them for the most part, except for the few times the Volturi would call us. And really, how often is there a problem bigger than they can already handle?

Aro was seriously considering the offer. Although he desired to possess Bella and her potential abilities as a vampire, the opportunity to acquire us both, even if only for a short time, was too much to pass up. Plus this would be an easy agreement, with no further violence necessary.

His gaze drifted to Bella, considering the proposal.

_But to have such a powerful being join the guard…_

I frowned as he swayed back and forth, unable to decide which option he desired more.

Marcus finally spoke and I wanted to curse him for his words.

"Just take the girl," he hissed, ready to be finished with the whole affair.

Aro had just opened his mouth to agree with his brother when Alice stepped forward.

"Me too. You will get me, too."

Jasper stepped toward her, apparently unhappy by her decision but understanding it all the same.

"Done," Aro said quickly, unable to say no to having all three of us on his side. "Yes, I agree to your terms. Isabella will be changed after her graduation next year. You all shall remain together here or wherever you go, but the moment I require your talents, you shall come to Volterra to assist me until the problem is taken care of. Are those the terms, young Edward?"

I glanced at Alice.

_Do it, Edward. It'll be fine. He won't go back on his word. I've checked all of our options and this is the best possible outcome._

My gaze slid from Alice to Bella, who leaned closer into my side.

"Yes, Edward. It's the only way we get to be together."

I smiled gently at her, before looking to Aro again.

"Yes, those are the terms."

A wide grin split across Aro's features. "Shall we shake on it? Or is our word good enough?" He teased, overjoyed by how this turned out. Although he wouldn't possess Bella and wouldn't take her with him, he saw it as a wonderful trade for him, as all three of us were now "part-time guards" of the Volturi.

His dreams of Alice and I joining the guard came true as much as they would.

Aro appraised Bella once more.

"Well, my dear Isabella. I cannot wait to see how you turn out once you're changed. You will be enchanting in every way, I dare say." He turned his gaze to Carlisle. "You'll have to visit us sometime old friend."

Carlisle matched his smile. "We will, Aro. Tell Sulpicia I said hello."

"I will. Very well, then. We shall be on our way home then. Farewell."

We all watched silently as the Volturi stepped away into the forest, disappearing from sight.

The charged air disappeared entirely the moment we could no longer see them.

I turned to face Bella and had just leaned down to kiss her when she was ripped from my arms.

"Holy shit, Bella!" Emmett shouted as he swung Bella around in circles. "You've been holding out on me! When the hell did you learn how to do that?"

"Emmett, put her down," I scolded. "You're going to make her dizzy."

He set her on her feet instantly, patting her head once before stepping back.

Bella shook her head briefly, before smiling broadly at my goofy brother.

"Turns out I've got some mad skills of my own," she joked back, tossing back Emmett's favorite phrase. He was always bragging about his "mad skills."

His booming laughter scared a crow out of the tree a few yards away, causing everyone to laugh.

The once tense atmosphere was replaced by a sort of giddiness, as everyone was relieved things had worked out so unbelievable well.

I gathered Bella in my arms, kissing her softly for several long seconds. I couldn't help but smile against her lips when her heart sped up and her cheeks flushed a pretty pink. Very aware of our audience, I reluctantly broke it off, much too quickly for my liking. But I kept my arm firmly around her waist, content to never let go again.

Rosalie was eyeing Bella, her head tilted slightly in curiousity.

"But seriously, Bella. How did you do it?" Rosalie asked.

Bella shook her head slowly.

"I have no idea. The desperation to do something, to help you, completely overwhelmed me. It was like with James and Victoria. Only I tried to channel it myself, like Edward and I worked on. I just visualized the shield and focused on imagining it extending to reach everyone. I had no idea I was even doing anything until the pain seemed to stop."

I watched Carlisle consider Bella as she explained what she had felt and done. He was running through different theories in his mind, trying to find an explanation for the phenomenon that was Bella.

My eyes lit up at one idea in particular.

"Yes, yes that must be it!" I exclaimed, excited. "That makes the most sense."

Seven pairs of eyes cut to me, expressing various stages of confusion and frustration.

Emmett voiced what everyone else probably felt.

"Care to enlighten the non-mind readers present?" he huffed. He absolutely hated it when I continued conversations from someone's thoughts.

I rolled my eyes at his tone but explained rapidly.

"It must have been when Felix bit her. It's impossible to bite someone and not have at least a single drop of venom enter the bloodstream—"

"But she didn't change," Rosalie interrupted. "It didn't seem to affect her at all."

Carlisle picked up the theory, voicing his hypothesis.

"Right. Because Bella's ancestor was a half-vampire, that blood still runs in her veins, and possibly the venom, too. The small amount of venom from Felix wasn't enough to trigger the change, but it could have mixed with the trace amount already in her system. And it must have enhanced what was already present, allowing Bella's ability to strengthen enough for her to extend the shield on the spot. That's the only thing that makes sense."

He turned to face Bella.

"Do you feel any different, Bella? Any other changes? Has your vision improved? Or your hearing?"

Bella's wide eyes proved she was overwhelmed by the conversation, but she directed her attention to the forest, testing her senses.

Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Um, I'm not sure. Maybe. I…I do feel like I can see pretty far..." Her eyes slid closed at she focused on her other senses. "Is…is there a river or something close? I hear water running…" Her eyes popped opened as she looked to me for confirmation.

Emmett whistled, clearly impressed.

My wide eyes mirrored his amazement.

"Yes, there is a river, Bella," I said, shocked. "But it's nearly a mile away."

Bella's mouth dropped open slightly in shock.

"Well I guess that proves that theory," Jasper said, sounding awed.

"Whoa, weird," Bella mumbled to herself.

A shaft of sunlight picked its way between the trees and fell across her face, causing her to squint against the sudden burst of light. Bella turned her attention to the sky, a panicked expression on her face when she realized how low the sun had fallen. It would be dark soon.

"Holy crap, Charlie's going to kill me!"

I erupted into laughter while wide grins split across each face of the members of my family.

Bella sent a fierce scowl in my direction, arms crossed over her chest as she waited for an explanation for my sudden outburst.

"Bella, do you realize how close you—how close we all were—from a complete catastrophe today? We all survived the unthinkable without a scratch, and you're still human. We just lived through a miracle and you're worried about missing your curfew?" I managed to say in between chuckles, trying to put things into perspective for her.

But Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Well good luck keeping yourself entertained for the next 10 to 15 years. I'll see you when I'm 30."

Bella started to stomp off into the woods, muttering about stinking vampires who don't get grounded by overprotective human fathers.

I let her get about 10 feet into the woods before I called her name.

"Bella?"

She actually did pause, but just glanced at me from over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised as she waited for me to speak.

"You're going the wrong way."

* * *

Sooo, hope I didn't disappoint any of you guys with how this all turned out but this is what I envisioned for the story from the beginning. I'm not sure how many chapters will be left since I haven't written anything yet, but probably only one or two I'd say. If there's anything you guys would like to see happen in particular, let me know and I'll try to include it in the last chapters. Thanks so much for your patience and kind words! Have a wonderful day!

Until next time,

Lizzieloo


	25. Brighter Than Sunshine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_, any of its characters, or _Brighter Than Sunshine_.

**AN:** I'm so so sorry for taking so long. And now, without further ado, onto the...

**Epilogue: _Brighter Than Sunshine_ **— Aqualung

_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, i don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine_

_Ten Years Later_

The grin on Bella's face slowly grew the closer we drew to the house. I couldn't help but smile at her excitement as we raced through the trees. I reached over and grasped her hand, bringing it up to my lips for a kiss.

Bella turned in my direction, her heart-stopping smile lighting up her face, as my surroundings began to fade away until only she was in focus. She still, after ten years, made the world melt away for me.

I let my mind wander as we ran through the trees.

The last decade had been blissful, to say the least. As agreed, Bella had finished her senior year, graduating alongside Jasper, Alice and I, while the rest of the Cullen clan and Charlie hooted and hollered from the stands.

That night, I took her to the meadow and asked her to be my wife for all eternity.

And she said yes.

But her one term before marriage was to tell Charlie. Everything. She realized the risks involved—if the Volturi ever discovered that he knew of our existence, things would not go over well. But after many days spent agonizing over it, she realized that no matter what, she couldn't bring herself to hurt her father anymore by faking her own death. And she didn't want to have to say goodbye to him forever.

I had never been so nervous in my life.

Not only to tell him what we were, but to tell him what Bella was to become. That I was taking away his daughters humanity? It was my worse nightmare.

Bella and I had held hands as we sat across from him on the couch, slowly explaining everything to him. We did leave out the bit about the Volturi—there was no need to make him worry about Bella even more.

At first, he had laughed, thinking it was some sort of joke. Then his face had paled considerably when he realized we were serious. Then he had paced the room, ranting and raving. Then there were tears. And then there was hugging.

By the end of several long hours, he actually thanked me for letting Bella remain part of his life, even if we could only visit every once in a while. He was grateful that she wouldn't disappear from his world completely.

We had explained that she would be changed after the wedding, and that we wouldn't be able to visit for a while, that Bella needed time to adapt to the lifestyle.

Our wedding had been simple yet beautiful, with Alice and Esme transforming our backyard into the perfect spot for the ceremony. It was a small affair, mostly our family and Charlie, Billy and his son, and a few close friends from school.

The plan was, after our honeymoon—which, despite my protests, Bella insisted on being human for—we would meet up with Carlisle in Alaska for the change. Our family would slowly gather there, after a certain amount of time had passed.

The story for our human friends was that Bella and I were heading off to Alaska for college right after the honeymoon. Carlisle had already turned in his notice at the hospital, with the story that he had been offered an amazing position in New York, and he and Esme would be moving shortly after the wedding. Alice and Jasper were heading off to college as well, and Emmett and Rosalie were supposedly already at a university in Florida, although they had actually been shacking up somewhere in Europe.

Thankfully, Bella's change had taken less than two days—we guess it had something to do with the trace amounts of venom already in her system—but it was still the worst two days of my existence. It had been excruciating to witness my love in pain, and I could do a think to help except feel so utterly useless the entire time. All I could do was stay by her side, holding her hand the entire way, despite Carlisle's urgings to spare myself the pain.

And Bella had transformed, as I had known she would, into an absolutely stunning vampire that gave Rosalie a run for her money, much to my vain sister's dismay. She was still my beautiful Bella, but just less fragile, for which I was grateful.

She took to her new life like a duck to water. Perhaps it was the time she had to prepare mentally for the transformation, but we were all completely stunned by her adaptation. That's not to say that human blood did not tempt her those first few years especially, but she always managed to stay in control and not let her instincts take over.

And her gift. It hadn't taken long for her to have complete control over that, too. With a bit more practice, she was able to lower and raise her shield at will, letting me have access to her thoughts when she felt like it. The first time I read her mind, it was as if we were connected on an entirely different level, that I truly knew her inside and out. It was magically. Of course she liked to keep her shield up more than not, mostly just to tease me and drive me crazy.

And we were constantly working on expanding how far she could spread her shield to protect others. She could currently stretch it to envelope our entire house in Alaska, protecting anyone inside.

Like I said, my wife was amazing. She made me so proud.

And Alice had been right. Other than our required visit to the Volturi once Bella was changed, we hadn't heard from them since. Life couldn't be any more perfect.

My eyes wandered over to my wife, as they often do, and I was enamored all over again.

She caught my stare and quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked curiously.

I tugged on her hand to signal that I wanted to stop for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

I dropped our joined hands and slid my arm around her waist, drawing her close.

"Edward, what are you—"

I silenced her question with a kiss that showed her just how much I loved her.

When we finally drew apart, I couldn't help but grin at her blissful expression.

"I just wanted to kiss my wife," I whispered as I pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Well your wife's glad you did," she grinned, delighted. "Now come on, husband, I don't want to be late."

We dashed through the woods, only pausing to gaze for a few moments at the now abandoned Cullen home, standing like a beacon in those dark woods. Here was where it had all began for me. For us. And we would be back. Not for many, many decades. Not until everyone who could possibly remember us was long gone. But this was our home. We would not be gone forever.

Bella squeezed my hand and smiled gently, reading my thoughts. I swear, sometimes it was like she was the mind reader. We dropped our bags off on the front porch, planning on staying there during our visit, and turned away, running until another familiar house came into view. Bella's speed increased the moment it came into sight. Once we reached the back door, Bella was bouncing on her toes, mirroring Alice's usual exuberance.

She knocked lightly, shifting from foot to foot while we waited for the door to open.

After a few seconds, it swung open to reveal an attractive older woman with a sweet smile stretched across her face.

"Bella! Edward! It's so wonderful to see you," she greeted, drawing us both into warm hugs, before ushering us into the kitchen.

"It's so great to see you too, Sue. And to be home. Is my dad here?"

Sue glanced on the clock on the kitchen wall. "He should be getting home in about half an hour or so. He's going to be so thrilled to see you!"

"It was actually Edward's idea to show up a few days before his birthday," Bella said, smiling up at me. "He thought it would make a nice surprise."

"I can't wait to see his face!" Sue said with a giggle. "Now where are your things?" She asked, taking in our empty arms.

"We left them over at the house," Edward dipped his head in the direction of the Cullen house.

"We we're planning on staying over there for the week. We don't want to intrude—"

"Nonsense. You're both family and will always be welcomed in this home."

Edward and I decided to go get our things later, and for now, settled in the living room, catching up with Sue.

Bella adored Sue, and was ecstatic that her father had found love again after all these years.

Sue had actually been married to one of Charlie's best friends, Harry Clearwater. But about a year after we left Forks, Harry died of a heart attack. Charlie stepped in and helped Sue get through that dreadful time, knowing what it was like to have your entire world shatter in an instant.

He also helped Sue with her teenage children, who lashed out often after their father's death. Both kids were now grown and happily married, and loved Charlie dearly. And the companionship Sue and Charlie felt slowly turned to love, until they were married more than six years ago.

Bella was thrilled that her father had found love again after so many years, and that he wouldn't be lonely anymore. I know leaving him was one of the most difficult things she had ever done, and she felt so guilty about it for so long. But now that she knew he was happy, happier than he'd been in years, Bella wasn't as weighed down by remorse.

As Bella was relaying one of Emmett's latest pranks, we heard a car pull into the driveway.

Bella jumped up, excited all over again. She ran over to the door and waited for her father's footsteps on the porch, before swinging the door open to greet Charlie.

"Happy early birthday, Dad!"

Charlie's stunned face was priceless, as the keys he had been fishing for slipped through his fingers and clattered to the porch.

"Bells?" He whispered, sounding confused. Then his face lit up. "Bella!"

He reached forward and scooped his daughter into his arms for a hug, laughing with delight. When he finally released her, he cupped her face in his hands, as if examining to see how she'd changed since last time.

But we all knew she looked exactly the same.

Charlie guffawed loudly, completely beside himself. "We weren't expecting you for a few more days."

"Well, we decided to surprise you instead. And we did!" Bella looped her arm through her fathers and ushered him to the living room. He leaned over and kissed his wife, before offering a hand to me.

"Edward, it's good to see you, too. You've been taking good care of my Bells, haven't you?"

I opened my mouth to reply but Bella beat me to it.

"Of course he is, dad," she said, rolling her eyes dramatically. "He still treats me like a queen."

"Well that's good to hear. So how long can you two stay?" Charlie asked, his arm still holding Bella close.

"We were thinking a week, if you don't get sick of us by then," Bella said with a grin. "We have finals next week that we can't miss."

"Well I'll take what I can get."

"We were hoping that you two might be able to join us for Christmas this year," Edward said. "I know everyone would love to see you again."

Charlie looked over at Sue, who nodded excitedly and answered for him. "That sounds wonderful. It's been so long since we've seen everyone."

Bella smiled brilliantly. "Perfect."

I sat back, content to just watch and listen while Bella grilled Charlie for details on everything and everyone in Forks.

I smiled as I thought about that day all those years ago when I saw Bella for the first time. Who would have ever thought that the little girl with the pack of crayons would be the part of my soul that had been missing for my entire existence?

That day marked the true beginning to my life.

I reached over and slipped my hand into Bella's, while she asked her father about her old friends. Her eyes slid over and met mine, and she smiled beautifully at me, before turning her attention back to her father, not missing a beat in her story.

I watched her animated expressions as she talked with her father and Sue, and my own smile, the one that had become so familiar this past decade of bliss, found its way to my lips again.

I never imagined that I would have ever gained my life back after losing my humanity. I thought the day I was changed marked the end of my life, and only dark, lonely days were left for me.

How wrong had I been.

Gazing at the light of my world, I knew this was just the beginning of our long, beautiful life together.

And no matter what may lie ahead, I know we will make it through, as long as we have each other.

* * *

Well, there you have it! I'm always so sad when it's time for a story to end, but then again, I'm always excited to start on the new ideas I have! A huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through all of my sporadic updates...I know those are never fun for readers. But I hope yall have enjoyed the story, and will stay tuned for my next one (which I have a new plan for: actually having several chapters complete before I even begin posting so I can keep some kind of an updating schedule). Anyways, for all those American readers, have a Happy Turkey Day this Thursday! Thanks so much for reading!

Lizzieloo


End file.
